Stalker Tendencies
by PurpleLennon
Summary: When clumsy Anastasia Steele and powerful Christian Grey literally run into each other one day, something changes in them both... obsession, desires and stalker tendencies. They put on an act of being annoyed by the other one, but deep down inside they want... more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fanfic. My first one, "Fifty Shades of Loss" will be updated soon. I just had a cute idea and decided to roll with it. Same characters from the trilogy with some changes to the story line. No interview this time around, just clumsy Ana meeting the handsome Christian! Reviews and ideas are always welcome!**

APOV:

I wish this day would hurry up and be over with. All day it's been mishap after mishap. First, my alarm didn't go off, and then my car wouldn't start, so I had to take a cab, which then ran into heavy traffic. I was 30 minutes late for work on a day where the owner's needed help with Black Friday sales. Oh let's see what else happened. Oh, yes, I fell off the ladder while getting some tarp for a customer, which caused my jeans to split. I'm just not having a great day! After I got off work, I decided to go out and study for my final exam at my favorite little coffee shop, Portland Coffee Company.

I guess I get lost in what I'm studying because as I look at my watch, I've been here for 3 hours. I guess I should get home and get ready to go out with my best friend Kate. There's a new club opening tonight and she's on the VIP list. I really don't like clubs, but I guess it'll feel good to let loose a bit and enjoy my last weekend at college.

I throw my garbage away and have the barista fill up my cup with some more iced tea, then grabbing my books; I head out the door when all the sudden I slam into someone. I feel ice cold liquid pouring down my shirt as I notice my iced tea has been spilled from the impact. I also notice I'm sitting flat on my ass, looking like a fool. And here I thought this day was going to finally start looking up. I start mumbling to myself as I look up to see who was so careless in running into me. I find a pair of piercing gray eyes staring at me and a hand held out to me.

"My apologies Miss-?" the handsome stranger said

"Steele. Miss Steele, well, Anastasia Steele, but people call me Ana" I fumble over my words as I take his hand extended to me. I feel something strange when I touch his hand. Like a shock in my body, down to my core. He helps me up and looks down at my shirt, which is now stained in tea.

"Well, Miss Steele, I am sorry for not paying attention to where I was going. I guess texting and walking aren't that great of a combination" he smiles at me. Oh my god, he's got a gorgeous smile. I'm just staring at him like a love struck teenager. "I'm Christian Grey, by the way", he says low and sexy while kissing my hand.

"Nice to meet you Christian Grey, but I have to be going" I say, snapping out of my puppy love stare. "You see, I've got my delicious iced tea currently soaking on my clothes, so please excuse me!" Wow! Where did this smart remark come from?

"Please, Miss Steele, let me buy you a new outfit, after all, it's my fault that you're wearing your drink instead of drinking it" He says sincerely.

"No thank you Mr. Grey" I say while walking off. Why do I feel so weird around that guy? I can feel him staring at me while I walk away. Staring at me with those haunting gray eyes.

CPOV:

Who the hell was that girl and why was I feeling like a hormonal teenager when we touched hands. I've never felt like that before… with ANYONE. Whoever she was, I need to see her again. She was so beautiful. Those big blue eyes of hers are now engraved in my mind. And the way she was biting her lip… my god! I need to find out who she is and how I can see her again. I decide to call Welch to do a background check on her.

"Welch, I need you to find out any information on a girl named Anastasia Steele here in Portland." I snap at Welch. I feel like time is of the essence, but why? I'm so drawn this girl that I can't think of anything else.

"Sure thing, sir." Welch says. We both hang up and I find myself sitting in the coffee shop that she just came out of, just staring at my Blackberry. Waiting. Waiting for anything to tell me who this beautiful blue eyed wonder is. I jump out of my seat when I hear the phone going off. I roll my eyes when I read it's from my Brother Elliot.

"Grey!" I snap.

"Do you have to be so damn rude when you answer a call little brother?" Elliot laughs.

"I'm waiting for an important phone call Lelliot, what is it I can do for you?" I bite back at him. He's so irritating sometimes, but he's my brother, I love the guy. I smirk.

"Okay I'll cut to the chase! Mom says you're in Portland this weekend, so I thought since I, too, am in Portland, that we can hit up the opening to my friend's new night club tonight!" He sounded excited, which means there's going to be a room full of women that's yet to fuck. He's run out of girls in Seattle, so he's making his reputation known down here.

"Why would I want to go with you when I know within a few minutes you're going to leave me behind for some hot blond that you wanna jump bones with?" I give him attitude that he's come to expect from me.

"Well, actually little brother, I was hoping to get you laid!" he starts laughing.

"Fuck off Elliot! I have no problem in that department, but thanks for your concern" I say sternly. I know he thinks I'm gay. I'm never seen with women. Hell, I think my whole family thinks I'm gay.

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer, so I'll pick you up at the Heathman at 8, be ready to get your groove on! Later!" And with that, he hangs up there phone before I can protest further.

As soon as I hang up with my brother, my phone rings again.

"Grey"

"Mr. Grey, I have the info you requested on Miss Steele and I have to tell you, this girl is as clean as a whistle. Definitely a good egg, Sir" Welch says.

"Thank you. Please email me a copy of the report" I demand and hang up without further discussion. I sit for a few minutes when my Blackberry pings with an email from Welch. Okay Miss Steele, let's see who you are.


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV:**

Why can't I get this Christian Grey fellow out of my mind? Is it his eyes? Was it his cocky, but beautiful smile? Was it the way he called me Miss Steele? I don't know, but I need to find out who he is because he gives me this weird feeling that I can't shake. I decide to Google him and see what I can see.

My eyes about pop out of my head when I read about this guy. Not only is he a self-made billionaire, but he runs hundreds of different companies around the world and growing by the week, but he's also very young to have accomplished so much. When I was typing in his name into the Google search, predictive typing came up "Christian Grey gay". Is he gay? In fact, all of these images are of him looking every bit the CEO that I saw today. No dates, no girlfriends, nothing. I see photos of him with another gorgeous blonde hair guy. Maybe that's his boyfriend? Bummer. It just doesn't make sense. If he's gay, then why would I feel such electricity in my body when we touched?  
I continue my search for information on Mr. Grey. His world wide headquarters are based in Seattle. Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc. Sounds pretty global. His company funds some pretty serious charities. Mostly about feeding the world's hungry children. And also a lot of charities for abused children. That's nice of him… or maybe it's for tax breaks. Either way, it's cool to see such charities being helped.

I'm interrupted from my quest for knowledge by my best friend Kate, who is total opposite of me. She gorgeous, blonde, legs for days and outgoing. Me; I'm brunette, blue eyes, mousey and petite. I've been called anti-social a few times, but oh well, I guess that's just me.  
"Are you gonna get ready or what?" Kate asks while standing in the doorway of my bedroom wearing a killer red Stella McCartney dress and sky high Prada heels. Her blonde hair is down and wavy and very mermaid-like.

"Yes, I'm getting ready now! Geeze!" I said while throwing my pillow at her.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" She throws the pillow back and walks back to her room.

I stand in my closet looking for something cute to wear tonight. None of my clothes are club worth, let alone something to be wearing in a VIP area. I may need to borrow something of Kate's. I know she'll get excited and take me on as a make over patient.

An hour after I ask Kate to make me over, I find someone other than myself staring back in the mirror. There isn't the shy, mousey looking girl I was this morning. Before me stands a knock out with a gorgeous purple Prada dress along with black Christian Louboutins that have a 5 inch heel on them. My hair is something to match Kate's mermaid waves, hanging down to the middle of my back. My eyes are definitely shining tonight with a smokey eyeliner and full lips are pouty and pretty with a candy apple red shade. Wow. I look...so... not me!

"Are you sure this looks okay, Kate?" I say while nervously biting my lip. I've never gone out of the house looking like this.

"Are you kidding me, Steele? You are going to turn every head in the club!" Kate says with a huge, accomplished smile.

"I don't know about that, but this does make me feel a little sexy!" I say while turning a circle and laughing.

"Let's go get our club on!" Kate grabs me by the hand and leads me to the waiting limo that she's hired to take us out so we don't have to worry about drinking and driving.

**CPOV:**

I sit here in a booth, by myself, watching my brother flirt with every girl in the place. It's okay, I'm fine hanging with my trusty gin and tonic. I bet if I were to leave now that Elliot wouldn't even notice. I go to slide myself out of the booth, but I'm stopped dead in my tracks.

"Where you going bro?" Elliot said while sliding in.

"I was about to leave, Elliot" I say while finishing my drink. "I didn't come here to watch you try to pick up on every girl in the place."

"There really isn't anyone I'm that interested in" Elliot says while flagging the cocktail girl down.

"You sure seemed pretty interested in at least eight girls", I smirked.

"Nah, they were too boring for my taste. They just wanted a one night stand" Elliot laughed.

I put my hand on Elliot's forehead in a sarcastic manner when he slaps it off.

"What the fuck you doing?" He laughs

"I'm just checking to see if you're feeling alright as I've never hear you complain about being a one night stand!"

"Hey! Sometimes it's hard being used for my body little brother!" he says while acting like he's offended.

"Don't act offended, Lelliot, because I know you pride yourself on how many chicks you've banged!"

"That may be true, but I think I want an actual girlfriend and maybe the settle down kind!"

I roll my eyes because he's full of shit. In any case, I hope someday he does settle down if it makes him happy. As for me, never. There's no point in it. I have no time nor do I have the desire to settle down.

The waitress comes back with our drinks and we spend more time talking about random things; sports, girls, family and the possibility of helping him purchase a construction company that may be going bankrupt. I love taking companies that are failing and reconstruct them into powerful ventures.

Elliot once again finds himself a blond beauty to chat with at the bar, leaving me with my thoughts again. As I take a sip of my drink, my mind is once again filled with those amazing blue eyes from earlier today. Miss Steele, why are you haunting my thoughts? I wish I knew more about you besides your background. I want to know everything about you. What makes you happiest, what makes you upset, what are you most passionate about in life... Oh screw this, I think I'll find my brother and head back to the hotel. I need to call it a night.

**APOV:**

We arrive at the newest, hottest club, this according to Kate. It's called Sugar High and it's made up of four stories, including a private lounge to "get to know someone better". I think it sounds a little dirty to me. Kate takes us to the third floor where the hottest, most exclusive people go to dance and mingle. Tonight they have the DJ Tiesto spinning the music, so I'm pretty excited about that!

We step off the elevator and my jaw drops at how freaking awesome this place looks! Neon colored lasers splashing everywhere, glittering dance floor and a bar that has glowing drinks! I think I might actually like this place! I get really excited when I hear Tiesto play one of my favorite songs; "Feel It In My Bones" by Tegan and Sara. I immediately drag Kate out to the dance floor to dance with me. I close my eyes and let the music just take me away to another place in my mind. I see the gray eyes, the unruly hair, the handsome smile and I feel the electricity in my body. When I open my eyes, I only see Kate's green eyes and her dancing up on me. I wonder how the sexy Christian Grey dances and how he would hold me on the floor. Ugh, I seriously need to stop thinking about this stranger.

After the song is over, we head to a booth and order drinks. I order cranberry and vodka, Kate orders a cosmo.

"This place is amazing, isn't it!" Kate yells over the music and applies more lipstick. She's such a gorgeous girl. Every guy is looking at her and I don't blame them. I'd be so embarrassed to have guys gawking at me.

"It really is!" I yell back while taking a sip of my drink. "I really don't like clubs, but this one is really great!"

"So have you got your eye on anyone yet?" Kate asks while looking around the room.

"No, I wasn't even paying attention" I chuckle. I never really notice anyone, as no one notices me. I can only think of one particular person that I've been obsessing over since we ran into each other. I bite my lip as I think of him.

"Okay girl, spill it!" Kate snaps me out of my thoughts

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, Steele! I know that look from anywhere!"

"It's just that I've been kinda crushing on someone that I ran into today at the coffee shop, and I mean, literally ran into!" I blush while explaining.

"What are you talking about?" Kate looks confused.

"Well when I was leaving to come home, a guy ran right into me, causing me to fall to the ground and spill my iced tea all over my shirt."

"What an asshole! Did he at least say sorry or anything?" Kate was getting upset. She's always been protective over me.

"Actually, yes he did. He helped me up, offered to buy me a new outfit and everything!" I smile big. "And that's not the best part! This guy is really fucking gorgeous! But he seemed so cocky and had this air about himself that he was better than me."

"Okay... And..." Kate eggs me on to tell her more.

"And he introduced himself to me, so when I got home I Googled him! I can't stop thinking of him!"

"Look at you, getting all giddy over a guy!" Kate nudges me playfully. "Guys in general are cocky, so just get used to that!" She tipped her glass up at me.

"But this guy has every right to be! He's a damn billionaire and owns a lot of different companies!"

"Wait a minute! He's a billionaire? What is he old?"

"No! He's 27 and he made his billions all by himself... or at least according to his Wikipedia" I smirk at my research. Wikipedia is my best friend.  
Kate looks at me like I've grown an extra head and squints her eyes at me.

"What?" I ask Kate.

"Umm... this guy that you're obsessing over, his name isn't Christian Grey is it?" Kate looks at me wide eyed.

"Yes! How did you know?" I am shocked that she knows who I'm talking about.

"How did you think I wouldn't know? He's only the youngest billionaire on this planet!" She just stares at me. "What rock have you been living under that you didn't know who Christian Grey is?"

"Excuse me if I don't follow celebrity gossip like you!" I laugh.

"Christian Grey, eh?" Kate taps her fingers on the table like she's trying not to say something.

"What is it Kate?"

"Well, Ana my sweet, your Christian is gay I'm afraid" She looks at me apologetically.

"What? I knew it! All the good ones are either taken or gay!" I'm really bummed out. There's no need to question how Kate knows as she knows everything about everyone. I guess I'll just put Mr. Grey out of my mind. I gulp down the rest of my drink quickly. I want to get knee walking drunk and get those gray eyes out of my mind's eye.

"You want another Cosmo? I'm going up to the bar to get another drink" I say while sliding out of the booth.

"Yeah! Lets get this party started properly girlfriend!" Kate smiles at me.  
I'm standing at the bar waiting to put my drink order in when I see Kate talking to some hot guy with a beautiful head of blonde hair and blue eyes. She's twirling her fingers in her hair, which means she's turned on the Kate Kavanagh charm. Poor guy will be doing the walk of shame tomorrow. I just roll my eyes and wait for my drinks. 10 minutes later my drinks are finally done. I turn to go back to the booth when an all too familiar feeling takes me by surprise as I find myself on the floor of the club with not one, but two cold drinks spilled on the dress I'm wearing.

"For fuck's sake! Why don't people watch where they're going!" I say while pulling myself up. I feel a hand on my back as to give me some leverage. I look up and see my obsession... they gray eyes staring into blue...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews! I'm having so much fun with this story and where these characters are heading. This chapter is a little short, but trust me, a longer, more exciting chapter is coming soon!

**APOV:**

I can't belive this is happening again! I'm staring up at those gray eyes that I've been obsessing over all day! He's standing there staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Miss Steele, we've got to stop meeting like this!" He says while helping me pick up the now empty cocktail glasses.

"No kidding! Every time I see you, I end up ruining another piece of clothing and looking like a fool!" I say with a hint of attitude in my voice. Why does he make the inner bitch in me come out?

"I didn't mean to make you fall, Miss Steele, so you really don't have to take that tone with me or I might have to take you over my knee!" He says taking his jacket off and putting it around me so I don't have to walk around with a stained dress. Take me over his knee? He's got another thing coming if that's what he thinks!

"Thank you for the jacket Mr. Grey, but I don't need it!" I say taking it off and throwing it at him. I just give him a look as if to tell him to go to hell. Ugh, I'm so frustrated! Why is he so arrogant?

I walk back over to Kate, who is deep in conversation with that dreamy blonde she was flirting with a few minutes ago. She looks totally smitten with this guy. They do make a sexy looking couple! I slide into the booth and break her concentration from blonde hottie.

"Ana! There you are!" She hugs me. "I want you to meet a new friend of mine, this is Elliot!"

"Hey Ana, nice to meet you!" He smiles. I've seen him before somewhere... Wait a minute! Everything is falling into place! He's the blonde I've seen on Google images with Christian! His boyfriend!

"Nice to meet you too, Elliot!" I say while shaking his hand. A give him a shy smile. Lucky bastard gets to wake up to the beautiful Adonis that annoys my thoughts.

"Elliot was just telling me about his partner. They're going to be buying a construction company that is about to be bankrupt and turn it into something successful!" She says while putting her head on Elliot's shoulder. "He's got great ambition!"

"That sounds cool and I wish you the best of luck... you and your partner" I say awkwardly. "So who is this partner of yours? Does he have any other business ventures?" God Ana! The man is gay, why are you still curious about him?

"He has many ventures, but he's a silent partner, so I can't say too much except I really love the guy and he's great to work with everyday!" He says with a big smile on his face. "Plus I know this venture will work out because my brother is involved and he's a genius at finding failing companies and turning them around."

"Well that sounds lovely!" I say, not 100% interested. I feel bad, but my mind is somewhere else.

My thoughts are broke when I hear Elliot calling for someone to come over to the booth. I turn my head to see Christian walking over towards us. Oh great, let's just rub salt into the wound! God this beautiful man is infuriating and dazzling at the same time.

"Girls, this is Christian, Christian, this is Ana and the beautiful Kate!" Elliot puts his arm around Christian and laughs.

"Miss Steele" he says and nods to me. I just give him a smile and look down at my fingers that are knotting each other in my lap.

"How do you guys know each other?" Elliot looks confused.

"Oh yeah! He's the asshole that made you spill your iced tea today!" Kate said, giving Christian total attitude. I can see the annoyance in his face.

"Yeah and about 10 minutes ago, he did it again, but this time with two cocktails all over your Prada dress!" I sneer, adding to Kate's fury. Great, now I'm purposely trying to unleash Kate's anger to annoy Christian. What the hell are you doing Steele!

"Oh hell no! I ordered that dress straight off the runway! Now it's ruined because of you?" Oh here we go, she's really pissed. "I'll be sending you a dry cleaning bill, Mr. Money bags!"

"As you wish, but I really didn't mean to make her fall and spill her drinks either times" Christian bites back at Kate. They just stare each other down. While Elliot just has a blank look on his face that turns into a smile.

"Wow! No one ever yells at Christian like that! I'm impressed!" He says while putting his arm around Kate.

"Look Elliot, I don't have time for this childish behavior, so I'm retiring for the night. Kate, I look forward to that dry cleaning bill. Miss Steele, next time we meet, I trust you'll not be so clumsy. Goodnight." Christian excuses himself, looking pissed beyond belief. He didn't give us a chance to say anything before he walks away.

"What an asshole!" I say, not meaning to say it out loud. Kate nods her head in agreement.

"He's an asshole if things don't go his way. He's the ultimate control freak" Elliot laughs.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting your boyfriend that way, Elliot, it's just that there's no need to be so arrogant." I say apologetically. Elliot just stares at me funny.

"Boyfriend? Wait? Why do you say that? Do I seem gay to you?" Elliot gives a confused look.

"Ana, you half-wit! Christian and Elliot are brothers, not boyfriends!" Kate slaps my arm. "Did you not notice Elliot and I flirting with each other at any point?"

"Fuck! Brother? I'm so sorry Elliot, it's just after the little incident today, I researched him and you were in a few Google images with him, plus there are a lot articles that talk about Christian being gay, which Kate confirmed to me just awhile ago, so I just assumed... I'm sorry" I bite my lip in embarrassment.

"It's okay Ana" Elliot gives me a wink. "I don't think he's gay, but there are times when I question it because he's never brought a girl home to meet the parents and he's so damn secretive, but I have to say, I saw something in him tonight that I've never seen. He had the look of love written all over his face. Something or someone has him very smitten and I think that someone is you, so you better watch out because once my brother is passionate about something, he'll stop at NOTHING to get it!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Still getting some great awesome reviews from you all! To Janie (Guest), don't worry, no sub sex going on here! A few of you were saying Ana was acting like a bitch... you're right, but she's not sure how to handle this feeling she's got and she's not sure how to feel about such a strong, powerful man like Christian. Things are going to change soon and their obsession for each other will intensify! I know I said this one will be longer, but I wanted to get this chapter out for you guys tonight! I hope you enjoy!**

**APOV:**

I wake up in the morning with the worst hangover ever! I'm reminded why I don't drink now. I stumble out of bed and go to the bathroom to splash my face with water and try to wake up. I have a long day ahead of me at work. I stare at myself in the mirror. No longer do I look like the glamazon from last night. Hell, I don't even look like my normal, plain jane self. I look like I've been dragged through the gutter a few times. My eyeshadow and mascara have all ran down my face, painting me like a raccoon that's been ran over a time or two. My hair is a ball of knots and kinks. Wow, what the hell happened in my sleep? I need a shower ASAP!

While letting the warm water wash all of last night's evidence off of me, I think about Christian and how I treated him. I don't know what it is about him that makes me so bitchy. Generally I'm the easiest person to get along with, but he just makes me tick. I need to tell him I'm sorry and let everything go. Not like anything would have happened with him anyways. We are of two totally different worlds, he and I. He's rich, successful, handsome and probably has his pick of any girl he wants. Me? I'm living from paycheck to paycheck to pay for school because my scholarship didn't cover all of my expenses. Thank God for Kate's parents for letting us stay here rent free! Ugh, this just wouldn't even work between us.

I get ready for the day and decide to go to the Heathman before work so I can apologize. I know he's staying there because Elliot told me. I can hear him talking and laughing with Kate in the kitchen. I vaguely remember him coming home with us, which means he and Kate hooked up. Thank God I passed out so I didn't have to hear it.

The Heathman is a beautiful hotel. Big, grand and fancy. Exactly the type of place I imagine the CEO of GEH staying. I go to the counter where a pretty blonde is on the phone talking to a guest asking for more towels. When she hangs up she smiles at me.

"Can I help you?" She says all too bubbly.

"I'm looking for Christian Grey's room please?" I say nervously. I'm not sure if this is how you meet someone in a hotel, so I'm just going by what the movies do.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but we don't disclose guest's room numbers" she frowns at me.

"Oh..." I bite my lip and look around. This isn't going as planned. "Well can you leave him a message for me?"

"Of course" she replies as she gets her pen ready.

"Just tell him that Ana Steele was here and that I'm sorry. That's all." I say while walking away.

I'm pretty sure he won't get the message, but it wasn't for lack of trying. I walk out of the revolving door and into the street where everyone is out enjoying the sun and shopping. I put on my sunglasses and decide to walk to the park to read before I go to work.

CPOV:

She doesn't know I've been standing around the corner watching her for the past hour, reading her book and eating her fruit salad. She looks so innocent and beautiful from this angle. The way she bites her lips as she reads is so irresistable and I find myself wondering what they taste like. She's not like any girl I've really met. She's not into fashion trends as she's wearing just jeans and a blue t-shirt with matching blue sandals. Her hair is in a braid, hanging over her left shoulder. Not anything like the sex goddess from last night. I think I prefer her like this... au natural.

I decide to make a move and see if I can get a normal conversation going with her. I'm nervous and feel a flutter in my stomach. What the fuck! I never feel this for anyone! Get a fucking grip Grey! It's just a girl. _A girl you wanna take home and fuck_! Wait, did I just think that? No! _This girl is too innocent for what I have in mind. Maybe we can just be friends. Yeah, because guys and girls have such great track records of being "just friends". _Okay, just suck it up and go over there.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height. My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of Being and ideal Grace." I walk up to her, reciting from the Elizabeth Barrett Browning book she's reading. She's smiling but doesn't look at me.

"Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise." She replies back by reciting the next line.

"I love thee with a passion put to use. In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose. With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death" I finish out the sonnet. And she blushes and bites her lips.

"So you're a fan of Browning?" She looks up at me and smiles.

"I am. I have an eclectic taste of literature, music, hobbies and in all things. May I sit?" I ask while pointing to the space next to her on the bench.

"It's a free country" she giggles. What a beautiful sound. "Look Mr. Grey, I just want to apologize for acting like a complete ass to you yesterday and last night" she looks down at the grass.

"You don't have to apologize to me. If someone caused me embarrassment, believe me, I wouldn't have taken it too lightly" I smirk.

"Well, it doesn't excuse my behavior" she says with an adorable, apologetic expression.

"Hey, it's water under the bridge. Let's just start over like normal people who just met" I smile at her and I can see that blush returning to her cheeks once again.

"Okay" She scrunched her nose and giggles.

"Christian Grey" I hold my hand out to her. When she grabs ahold of it, I feel that jolt in my body. I can see her body react to my touch. She feels it too.

"Anastasia Steele. It's nice to meet you Christian" She smiles a beautiful, child-like smile. This girl is going to kill me with all these expressions of hers.

"Likewise. Say, Anastasia, would you like to grab some lunch with me?" I give her pleading look, hoping she'll say yes.

She looks at her watch. "Sure! I've got a couple hours before I work, so, yes, my answer is yes!" She puts her book back in her bag and stands up.

I feel like I need to be connected to her at all times, so I grab her hand in mine and we start walking. This just feels right, her being next to me. This girl is meant to be with me.


	5. Chapter 5

We sat at a little café around the corner from the park had a beautiful lunch. I was really nervous at first and just picked at my food. He would stare at my plate and give me a look like he wanted to say something. He, on the other hand, had finished his sandwich and salad in a matter of minutes.

"Anastasia, do I make you nervous?" He says with his gray eyes peering into mine. It's like he knows and feels what I'm feeling. I bite my lip before I speak.

"Well, kinda," I look down at my plate. His eyes are too intense. I'm feeling almost like I'm prey and he's a hungry lion ready to attack me.

He loosens his tie and rests his elbows on the table moving his index finger along his bottom lip. I know he's staring at me, waiting for me to say anything else. When I don't, he lets out a sigh.

"Look, I don't want to make you nervous. I really just want to get to know you." He takes a drink of his lemon water. "If I'm being completely honest, Ana, I'm drawn to you and I don't know why. There's just something about you that I can't quite put a finger on."

Wow! He feels that way about me? I know I feel that way about him and I've felt it ever since we ran into each other yesterday. I look into his eyes and we just stare at each other for a moment that seems like a thousand years.

"Christian, I feel the same as you, but I also feel a big caution sign in my head to tell me to stop with this. My head tells me one thing and my heart tells me another. I'm just confused over everything I'm feeling." I just blurted out everything I was feeling at that moment. I started to feel scared and uncomfortable. Not because of him, but because of these new, sudden feelings I've come to have.

I stood up from my chair in a panic and threw my napkin on my plate. "I'm sorry Christian, I have to go!" I walked away in a hurry. I could see him stand up and throw money on the table and start to follow me out. This is the last thing I need. I can't do this! I pick up my pace and start to run.

"Ana! Wait!" Christian calls after me but I don't stop. "Wait up!" He runs faster and catches up to me. He grabs my arm to turn me to him but I just close my eyes. "What was that all about Ana?" He questions me. I open my eyes to look at his face. His breathing is fast from running.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how to process all this. I'm scared… I've never felt this strongly about something I'm not sure of" I told him with tears in my eyes. He gently wipes a tear falling down my cheek. It was at this moment, I felt the strong urge to do something I'd dare never do before. I stand up on my tip toes and kiss him softly. It was like a magnetic force pulling us together. I felt my whole body get a big, warm tingle. I pull away and bite my lip while keeping eye contact.

"Anastasia, did you feel what I felt just now?" He looked me dead in the eyes like he was staring into the depths of my soul. His lips turned up into a shy smile.

"I think so" is all I could say. "Christian, I need some time to think about all of this and my feelings."

"Can you think of it while maybe going out with me somewhere?" He looks at me like a child asking for a new toy.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'd love to have a proper date with you, Ana. Granted I've never gone on a real date before, but I'd like to try and there's no one I'd rather try it with than you…" His eyes searched me for any thoughts. I think about it for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe this is the answer to know what's really there and what's really just in my mind. I smile at him.

"Okay! When?"

"How about tonight when you get off work? I can pick you up at Clayton's and then we can spend the evening getting to know each other" He says with a big grin on his beautiful face.

"Okay, after work is fine, just let me go home and change first. You can pick me up at my apartment at 7, if that's okay?" I smile back at him.

"As you wish Miss Steele."

CPOV:

I'm sitting here in my hotel room trying to get work done on my laptop, but all I can think about is her. Did I really ask her for a date? An actual fucking date? I don't date! I don't know what goes on during dates and I sure as hell don't know where to take her on a date. I sigh heavily while I try to think of anything that comes to mind. What would Elliot do? I roll my eyes at the thought. He'd probably take her to McDonald's then back to his house and have dessert in bed. I won't follow his lead. I may not know what to do, but I know to have some class and treat Ana like the beautiful lady she is. I tap my pencil on the table. I'm annoying myself with all this dating shit. There's one person I can call to ask for some advice.

"Taylor!" I yell out. He's always taking Mrs. Jones on dates when he's not working. He'll have some insight on what to do.

"Yes sir" Taylor asks while walking into the dining room.

"I need your advice on something, please sit" I motion to the chair across from me. He sits down and looks a little confused. "Now I need you to stop being my security for a moment and just be my friend Jason. I'm confused and need your help".

"Okay Christian, what is it?" He relaxes and sits back in the chair he's occupying.

"You know that girl I've been obsessing over? Anastasia Steele?" I ask, he nods intently. "Well I had lunch with her today and she didn't yell at me or tell me I'm a jerk, which is a huge relief, but she ran from me because she's scared of her feelings from me. She's feeling the same thing I'm feeling. I panicked and asked her out for a date! A fucking date Jason! Like I know what goes on during a date!" I'm rambling on and on nervously. I look over at Taylor and he's chuckling at me. "I'm glad you find this amusing!"

"Look, Christian, it's not that there's a certain process to this. You just have to think of something fun that you think she'd like to do. Go with the basics, like dinner first, then go from there" he smiles at me like he's teaching a class.

"I don't know where to go from there, that's the problem!" I run my hands through my hair and he's still chuckling at me. Where should I take her?

"Well maybe something where you can both relax and get to know each other. The first date I took Gail on was dinner on a ferry, and then we went bowling. It was fun and we got to know each other's competitive side which was great. Competitive stuff brings out what kind of person they are."

I sit there taking in what he's saying. I'm very competitive and I'm not sure I want her to see that side of me, though I guess I can take it down a notch for her. Bowling isn't my style, but maybe tonight it'll be fun to let loose and see how I fair in it.

"What ya thinking about boss?" Taylor smirks.

"Well I guess I can try bowling or something like that. It might be fun for a change".

"Well take it easy on the poor girl in whatever you decide. Don't let her see you being too overbearing in your competitive ways because we all know you're stubborn" He laughs.

"I'm aware of that and I'm going to tone it down" I join in with the laugh. "Thanks Jason, I appreciate your help on this. By the way, I'm going to go alone tonight, so please spend your evening doing as you wish, but just be on standby in case anything arises". I tell him, snapping back into CEO mode.

"Very good Sir" He goes to walk away when he turns around and says "Just be yourself and she'll like you for who you are inside, not your public persona, Sir."

I sit there and think about that for a moment. Who am I really? I don't like me, so why would Ana like me? I'm a cold hearted person. I have no friends. I don't have girlfriends. I have submissive girls that I beat and fuck because I don't want intimacy. I'm a loner. What do I really have to offer Anastasia? Fuck! Maybe I should just cancel our plans and let her move on with her life. She can do so much better than me. _What if you change yourself into a better person? _Can I do that? _Why can't you? You're a self-made billionaire who makes changes in businesses every day, why not yourself? _I let out another heavy sigh. For Anastasia I will try. There's got to be a reason why we're meant to be together and I'll spend the rest of my life figuring out why. My thoughts are disrupted by my Blackberry going off.

"Grey" I pick up without looking at caller id.

"Christian dear, how are you?" I scrunch my eyes closed at the person on the other end of the line.

"I'm fine Elena, just busy, so if you please, I'd like to get back to it" I say with no emotion. She's calling to line up another sub for me and I really don't want that anymore. I'm just not comfortable with being in that lifestyle while trying to pursue Ana.

"Of course Christian, but I just wanted to let you know that I have a lovely young woman named Kara lined up for you whenever you're ready and she's-"I interrupt her.

"Look Elena, I appreciate it, but it really won't be necessary anymore. I'm exploring other options right now and I don't need a distraction from you. Good day!" I hang up and smile. Ana is my option right now and I'm going for it!

I need to get ready for this date and plan something fun and exciting that we'll both enjoy! I can't wait to see her! My beautiful Anastasia! And I hope she graces me with one of those sweet little kisses again… Oh boy, what am I doing?


	6. Chapter 6

APOV:

My shift at Clayton's is coming to a close and I'm nervous as hell! I have a date with my obsession. All day, in between calls I have been on Google looking up pictures of him. He's so perfect looking. I don't know why he wants to go out with me, but who am I to turn down this Adonis. I bite my lip at the thought of kissing him again. I can't believe I did it in the first place! His lips were so soft and they tasted like the mint from his gum that he was chewing. I still can't figure out why I'm feeling so strong for him. What is it about him? I wonder what kind of date he's taking me on. Probably somewhere fancy and full of rich, snobby people. Ugh, I don't know what to wear.

When I finally get home that night, I immediately go to Kate's closet because she's got much cuter clothes than I have. I guess it wouldn't hurt me to stray from my usual jeans and t-shirt. Maybe a cute sun dress will be okay. I find the perfect one. It's a white, ankle length maxi dress with purple paisley prints on it. This with my jean jacket and purple flip flops should be fine. I put my hair up in a ponytail with some loose hair hanging. This is comfy, yet cute. I'm not going to put much make up on except some mascara and lip gloss. This is me. Comfy and casual. I look up at the clock and it's 6:45. Oh my god! He's going to be here in a matter of minutes! I'm so glad Kate's not home so I don't have to go through the Katherine Kavanagh inquisition. She's been spending most of her time with Elliot.

It's 6:55 and the door bell rings. Okay Steele, here goes nothing! I open the door to see Christian looking… not like the usual Christian! He's wearing relaxed fit blue jeans, a black Kings of Leon shirt and a black leather jacket. He actually looks his age! He looks fucking hot! He's also holding a bouquet of daisies. How did he know daisies are my favorite? I smile really big.

"Hi Ana!" He smiles back at me.

"Hi Christian! You look amazing!" I squeak like a pre-teen seeing a member from One Direction. I bite my lip and giggle.

"Here, these are for you." He hands me the bouquet. "You like daisies? I sure hope so!"

I smell them and smile at him. "Daisies are my favorite!" I bite my lip again and bat my eyes at him. I notice his eyes turn dark as he lunges towards me, pushes me against the wall and kisses me harder than I've ever been kissed. His tongue is dominating my mouth and the kiss deepens more than I've ever experienced. The breath has been sucked right out of me as I pull myself off of him.

"I'm sorry Ana, I couldn't control myself! Every time you bite your lip, it drives me crazy!" Christian said while trying to regain his breathing. I just smiled at him. "Come on, let's go. I've got some fun stuff planned!" He holds his hand out. I grab it while noticing that familiar jolt in my body.

He walks me out to his car, which I have to admit is really nice! It's a black Audi R8 Spyder. The top's down and it's shiny. He holds open the door for me and I just smile at him. "Thank you Mr. Grey" I giggle.

"You're most welcome Miss Steele" he smirks back at me. He gets in his side of the car, puts his Ray Ban aviators on, then revs the engine up. We take off quickly and I screech a little and laugh.

We're driving up I-5, blasting various songs. When "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke comes on, he turns the music up and starts singing along with it. I smile and start singing with him. We're singing together in perfection.

"_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you"_

We start laughing as we keep flipping through the different songs. It's nice to see Christian in a carefree type of attitude. He's total opposite of his CEO persona. I like this. I turn the radio down and look at him. The way the wind is blowing through his hair is sexy. I just smile and keep staring.

"Admiring the view Ana?" He smiles at me and takes his aviators off as the sun is starting to go down.

"I am, yes" I bite my lip and smile. "It's just you're actually acting like a 27 year old, not a stuffy 45 year old" I giggle. He just looks at me and smirks.

"You think I'm like a 45 year old? Wow! That's harsh!" He pretends to be hurt. I stick my tongue out at him. "I guess I just never had a reason to smile or act my age. Running a huge corporation is a lot of work and it leaves me no time to enjoy being young I suppose." He shrugs his shoulder apologetically.

"So, Mr. Grey, where are we going?" I ask looking out the window.

"It's a surprise, Miss Steele, so therefore, no more questions" He winked at me.

We end up at a little restaurant near the water called "Skipper's". It's a fish and chowder house. I've been here before. It's not exactly a restaurant that rich people would go to.

"Skipper's? You're taking me to a Skipper's?" He act shocked.

"I am. I love this place. My Dad used to take us here when we were in the area. They have the best clam chowder and you can eat all you want of it!" He smiles like he's proud to take me here.

"If it's chowder, I can out eat anyone!" I poke him.

"Is that a dare Miss Steele?"

"Maybe… you up for the challenge?" I tease him. I may be little, but I can eat me some clam chowder!

"I accept your challenge!"

So during dinner, we talked about everything under the sun. School, family, likes and dislikes. I'm surprised to learn that he is an avid flight enthusiast. He explains to me that he has a helicopter, a jet and a glider. Sounds like fun! We also touched on some more serious topics like him being adopted and his rough start to life. Poor guy. I can't even imagine him being so small and being burned with cigarettes and knocked around. I'm guessing this is why he seems so guarded and jaded. His whole body language changes from stuffy to happy at the mention of his Mother Grace, who happens to be Seattle's most sought after pediatrician and his little Sister Mia, who is studying French cuisine and baking in Paris. Sounds like he's got a good family.

Two hours later and 6 bowls of chowder later, we are at a tie on our wager. I am about to burst if I eat one more bite and Christian looks miserable. We call a truce and decide to continue another time. He grabs me by the hand and we're back on the road again to somewhere he's not telling me.

Twenty minutes later we're parked outside of Lucky Strike bowling alley. I raise an eyebrow up at him and smile.

"Bowling? I never took you as the bowling type" I giggle.

"You take me right, love, but tonight I've decided to venture out and try something new" He nudges me and smiles really big.

"Okay, so you're first time bowling eh? Well I promise to take it easy on you then!" I tease.

"Oh no no no, don't do that! If you think you're so good, I'm assuming you're ready to wager once again?" He gives me a playful poke.

"You're going down Grey!"

**A/N: I decided to make the other half of their date another chapter, which I'm working on. I hope you all like Christian's fun personality, but as we all know, he is a mercurial creature...**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV:

Okay, I have to admit, when we walked into the bowling alley, I immediately wanted to turn right back around and leave, but the smile and excitement on Ana's face changed my mind in a heartbeat. I'm guessing this is the type of stuff she likes to do for fun. She just looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? Nervous that I'm going to beat you?" she giggles. That's my new favorite sound in the world. "Come on sour puss, let's go get our shoes and pick out our balls!" She grabs me by the hand and leads me to the counter where a girl is standing there texting on her phone.

"Hi! I'd like 5 games please!" Ana says while taking her wallet out of her purse.

"Excuse me, I'm paying!" I shove her wallet back in her purse. She just smiles and rolls her eyes. That warrants an eyebrow raise from me this time. "Did you just roll your eyes at me, Miss Steele?" My palm is twitchy, but I stow it for the time being.

"Maybe I did!" She winks at me.

"What size shoes do you guys need?" the girl asks while giving me a big smile. It's just a face, Jesus!

"I'll have a size 7 and Christian, you're a size…?" She looks at me for an answer.

"11 please" I smirk.

We go and find our lane and bowling balls. I gave Ana the task of imputing our names into the score machine. She decided to name Christian "Sore loser" and herself as "Winner".

"A little presumptuous isn't it?" I give her a stern look.

"Nope, I just know what I know. I guess I can see the future and see that you'll be sore loser after all this is over" She nudges me. "Okay let's play! Do you need my help on how to do this?"

"No I don't, thank you! How hard is it to roll a damn ball down an alley and hit pins?" I give her a cocky grin. I got this! I win at everything, even when not trying! She just tries to stifle a laugh.

"Then get to it, smarty!"

I step up the lane, concentrate on which pin I want to hit, then I walk, swing the ball back, throw it and it goes sailing down the lane…. And immediately into the gutter.

"Damn it! I think that ball is messed up!" I walk back to the ball loader and notice Anastasia laughing her ass off.

"Oh this is going to be too easy! You didn't even make it down half of the alley!" She laughs harder, which fuels to my anger.

"That was a fluke, Miss Steele!"

"Then by all means, please show me what you got next!" She points to the alley. This time I'll nail it! This isn't funny!

I get my ball, really concentrate this time, and throw it down the lane and it goes more straight towards the pins. Right as it gets to the pins, it curves around and hits one on the end. Just one! I'm so frustrated! Now I'm going to have to face Ana again with her laughing.

"That's okay, you'll get it eventually" Ana smirks. This time, she's the one with the cocky grin. I just roll my eyes at her and she giggles which makes me smile. "Okay, now watch how a real professional does this!"

I watch her petite, sexy body walk up to the lane, swing the ball back, swing it forward and watch intently as the ball goes straight down the alley, hitting all the pins down.

"STRIKE!" She jumps up and down and laughs. She walks up to me and points at me and smiles. "In your face Grey! In. Your. Face!"

I can't help but to laugh at her acting childish. She's so damn cute! And I can't believe someone is beating me at something! As she's entering the score into the machine, I pick her up from behind and swing her around. She laughs and kicks her little feet around.

"Okay Miss professional bowler, you show me how you did that!" I say as I set her back down.

"Okay, come on, get your ball." She says as she walks up to the lane with me. She stands behind me and positions the ball correctly in my hand. "Now walk up slowly, bring the ball back, but keep your wrist straight." She holds my arm as it swings back. "Now keeping it straight still, bring it forward, aim towards the middle arrow and let it go!" We both stand there as the ball rolls down the alley. It hit every pin and gave me a strike.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" I jump and pick her up and kiss her. She giggles and kisses me back. We stand there for a moment, lips locked, arms around each other and the whole world seems to disappear. This is nice, to let loose and enjoy myself.

After five games of bowling, which was five games I lost, we decided to leave. Who knew dating could be so much fun. Or maybe it's because I'm with Anastasia that it was so much fun. I really don't want this night to end. I feel like a whole different person when I'm with her. I don't feel so closed off and angry. I smile to myself as we're walking out of the alley to the car. I grab her hand in mine and all feels right with the world… for once in my life. I open the door for this beautiful creature that God has blessed my life with and she smiles at me. I think I'm going to show this girl the world.

As we pull up to her apartment, I'm torn between my thoughts. Do I invite myself in and lose myself in this girl or do I call it a night and take the gentleman route? My choice is made for me when she kisses me on the lips and whispers some beautiful words to me.

"Goodnight handsome. Until next time…" With that she gets out of my car and walks away. I watch her walk away and chuckle to myself. This girl is already changing my life.

She turns around and waves at me before she goes inside. She blows me a kiss and giggles. I watch as the door closes. I smile to myself and drive away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so glad their first date went off without a hitch. Everyone seems to like this side of Christian. He's finding himself through Ana, but we all know Christian can't always be a happy go lucky kinda guy. I hope you guys keep reviewing and liking my story.**

APOV:

I lie in bed and smile to myself. My date with Christian was unexpectedly fun! Who knew he could let his hair down and be… normal! He's definitely a lot more fun than I was expecting. He's sweet and funny and he wasn't a sore loser like I thought he would be. My thoughts are interrupted by my phone going off. I smile when I see it's a text from Christian.

Christian: I had a great time Miss Steele. I miss you already

Aww he put a sad face. I giggle as I can imagine him making pouty lips on that beautiful face of his.

Ana: I miss you too. I was just thinking of you. Are you a mind reader? *giggle*

Christian: I can only wish. I'd love to know what's going on in that pretty head of yours ;)

Ana: Well maybe sometime I'll let you know ;)

Christian: Can't wait. Goodnight Miss Steele. I'll see you in my dreams.

Ana: Goodnight… Until next time 3

I set my phone down and drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of food cooking. What the heck? I know Kate doesn't cook, so it only means one thing; Elliot is here. I roll my eyes because he seems to be a constant in this apartment now. I've never seen Kate so smitten with someone. But Elliot seems like a good guy. I get out of bed and my suspicions are confirmed. I witness Elliot at the stove and Kate sitting on the counter laughing and watching him. I just stand there a minute smiling at my best friend with my eyebrows raised.

"Good morning sunshine! Want some breakfast?" Kate slides off the counter and walks over to me.

"Yes! It smells so good!" I smile big. I love breakfast.

"Alright little lady, would you like pancakes, eggs and sausage?" Elliot looks over at me.

"Absolutely! I'm starving and exhausted!" I say, pouring myself some orange juice.

"I'm sure you are, after the night you had!" Elliot laughs. Kate slaps his arm. "Oww!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I narrow my eyes at Elliot.

"Well, you spent an entire evening with my boring brother, so I'm sure that was exhausting"

"Well contrary to what you might think, Christian is actually really fun to be around! He makes me laugh and he's a sweetheart" I smile to myself as I take a drink. Elliot and Kate both give me a look of disbelief. "What! It's true!"

"Are you sure we're talking about my Brother? Christian Trevelyan Grey?" Elliot looks confused.

"The very same!" I take another drink.

"Wow, if you've seen that side of him, then he must be really into you!" Elliot hands me a plate of food.

CPOV:

I'm sitting here at a meeting about taking over a company in Hong Kong. This is boring the living daylights out of me. I get my phone out and text Ana. I can't stop thinking of her.

Christian: So I'm sitting in a meeting, discussing taking over a company in Hong Kong and it's making me hungry for Chinese food. Care to join me for some tonight?

I smile when I see that she texts me back immediately.

Ana: I'd love to! I could go for some chow mein! Yum!

Christian: Pick you up at 7. What are you doing now?

Ana: Eating breakfast with your brother and Kate. He's quite the good cook!

I roll my eyes at the thought of Elliot cooking with two girls. He's probably thinking himself a stud.

Christian: Tell him to go to work already.

Ana: He says he's questioning his job and wishes to become a personal chef to Kate and I *giggle*

Christian: Better get my head back to the meeting. I'll see you at 7

Ana: Okay handsome ;)

I smile to myself as I put my Blackberry back into my pocket. I can't deal with this meeting anymore. I'm about to fall asleep. So I do something I've never done.

"Excuse me gentleman, I'm going to have to excuse myself, I have a very important call that I need to make. Ros, please take over from here and report back to me with the closing details" I get up and walk out of the meeting room and straight to my office. When I close the door and turn around, my anger flares up.

"Christian, dear, you haven't been returning my calls" Elena says, sitting behind my desk.

"That's because I told you that your assistance isn't needed anymore. Please remove yourself from my desk Mrs. Lincoln" I snap at her. She gets up and pours herself some whiskey from my office mini bar.

"What's going on Christian? You said you wanted another sub lined up after Susanna left for college, now you don't want anyone?" Elena took a drink and sat down on the couch. She's starting to piss me off. Why can't she understand I don't want her and her subs anymore?

"I don't have a need for that lifestyle anymore. Period. Now if you please!" I motion over to the door.

"Who is she Christian? This little mousey girl that you were out with last night?" She smirked at me. I feel disgusted just looking at her.

"That's none of your fucking business Elena, now get the fuck out of my office! Now!" That made her jump a little, but she chuckled. She left while shaking her head.

I sit at my desk and run my hands through my hair. Damn it that woman infuriates me! There's a knock at my door. Now who the hell is it?

"What!" I yell.

"Mr. Grey, your Dr. Trevelyan is here to see you" My assistant Andrea popped her head through the door.

"Thank you Andrea, send her in!" What warrants a visit from my Mom? I love my Mom, she saved me from a horrible situation. She's my angel.

"Hi son!" My Mother entered and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She knows not to hug me because contact with my chest hurts.

"Hello Mother, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?"

"Well I just wanted to touch base with you and see how you're doing and to let you know that I met Anastasia," She just smiled at me. How did she meet Anastasia? I must have been smiling from ear to ear because she got teary eyed.

"Mom, why are you crying?" I wiped her tear.

"Because I've never seen you smile like that! It's an actual smile!" She chuckles. "Well in any case, dear, I just wanted to let you know that I met her and I think she's lovely."

"How on Earth did you meet her Mom?" I look at her confused.

"Well my car was being serviced, so I borrowed Elliot's car this morning. So when I went to pick him up at his new girlfriend's house, he introduced me to Kate and Ana… your brother told me that Ana is a great girl. I sat and talked with her a little bit over tea, and I agree! She's great! And I can tell she's quite fond of you, Son."

"Well I'm quite fond of her too. Something in me is changing and it's because of her. It's like something in me tells me that I'm meant to be with this girl. She makes me wanna be a better person Mom. She really does!" I smile and hold my Mom's hand.

"I'm happy for you Christian. That's all I've ever wanted from you, is to be happy. This girl sounds like she's on the road to taking you there. Just hold onto her, she's a keeper" She smiles and touches my cheek. I feel another first coming on when I pull my Mother into a big hug. I can feel her gasp and start to cry. "Oh thank you Son! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I love you Mom…"


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV:

Ana and I had a really nice dinner. When I dropped her off at her apartment, we must have sat in the car for about 30 minutes just talking and laughing.

"I had a great time tonight, Christian. Thank you." Ana looked into my eyes smiled.

"My pleasure, Anastasia." I look at her with admiration and passion. I really want to feel this girl from the inside out. I'm waiting for a sign from her that it's okay to go further, but she seems content on not doing anything sexual just yet. I'll respect her wishes. For her, I'll do that.

"Have a safe drive back" She leans forward and kisses my lips real softly. She gives me permission to invade her mouth with my tongue and we soon find ourselves making out in my car for about 10 minutes. We're interrupted when my phone goes off. Damn it!

"Grey!" I say with a high annoyance in my voice. "Fuck! Okay get the jet ready, I'll be there in an hour!" Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I hit the steering wheel, which makes Ana jump.

"What's wrong Christian? Who was that?" Ana puts her hand on my shoulder and I'm instantly calmed.

"It was Ros, who handles my company for me when I'm not around. She said that there is another company from Germany that is trying to buy Fong Industries out from under me!" I am so pissed. Ana just bites her lips in confusion. I know she doesn't know anything about my business.

"I'm sorry if I sound ignorant or something, but what is Fong Industries?" She asks while playing with my hair. Her touch is so soft. I close my eyes out of comfort.

"Well you know the meeting I was in today with the guys from Hong Kong? Well it was an acquisitions meeting. We were making a deal to buy the company today so we can keep it afloat, but now, this German company offered them a better deal, money-wise, but they're going to break apart the company and sell it, which means all of those people working are going to lose their jobs. And I'm pretty sure Fong Industries doesn't realize it!" I feel like I just rambled on, but Ana's listening to me closely.

"Well what are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to fly to Hong Kong tonight to try to stop them from making a huge mistake. I've been working on this acquisition for two years, I can't lose it." I stare at her and touch her cheek.

"You'll get it. You'll smooth talk them and win them back over" Ana giggles. "So Mr. CEO, you better get going so you can save the company!" She teases me and pokes my nose. I chuckle.

"I won't be but a few days, I promise." I kiss her, knowing that we'll have to go further when I get back.

"I'll be here waiting for you" She smiles at me as she gets out of the car.

"Goodnight beautiful girl" I wave to her.

"Until next time, handsome!" She blows a kiss at me.

Two days later:

APOV:

Two more days and Christian comes home from Hong Kong. He said everything is going great back there and he was able to save the company from being sold to the Germans. He's more relaxed now. He's been very tense since that whole mess happened. I can't wait to see him again. Who knew that we'd be so smitten with each other?

I'm walking out to my car after my final class of the evening when I'm approached by a plastic looking blonde.

"Hi, you must be Anastasia, am I right?" She smiles at me.

"Depends. Who's asking?" I ask cautiously. There's something about this woman I don't trust. She just laughs a little.

"Do excuse me for being rude, I'm a friend of Christian's. My name is Elena Lincoln" She extends her hand out to shake mine. Not one to be rude, I shake it. Her hand is ice cold as is her eyes.

"How can I help you?" I'm really nervous and have a bad feeling about this.

"Help me? Darling, I just wanted to see up close and personal who has Christian ignoring his friends" She gives me a smirk.

"I'm sorry? I have no control over anything he does, so that's going to be something you take up with him when he gets home" I say unlocking the door to my car. "If you'll excuse me Mrs. Lincoln, I need to get home to study."

"Of course. But just hear me out for a second. Christian is a man with certain… needs, if you will. Something I'm pretty sure you'll never be able to give him. Sooner or later he's going to get really bored with you and revert back to his old habits… his domineering habits."

I just stare at her as I start my car. What in the world is she talking about, domineering habits? I need to get the hell out of here. This lady is freaking creepy. She just laughs as I drive away.

When I get home, I find a yellow manila envelope on my doorstep labeled "For Anastasia Steele". I look around to see if anyone is watching me as I feel very paranoid after that encounter with the plastic blonde.

I sit down on my bed and debate whether or not to open the envelope. What would be in here. It could be something harmless like school papers or it could be something I don't want to see. I sit here staring at it. Oh to hell with it! I'm just going to open it and get it over with! I rip the envelope open and my eyes pop out of my head. What the fuck!

CPOV:

I've been sitting here in my hotel suite in Hong Kong trying to sleep. I've been texting, emailing, calling and trying to Skype with Ana for the past 24 hours but she hasn't been responding. I know she's been reading my messages because I get a notification when she does. And I know she's okay because I have one of my security team members Luke Sawyer watching her. I don't understand why she's ignoring me? What did I do? Has she found someone else? My thoughts are broke when I get a message from Sawyer.

Sawyer: Sir, Miss Steele is leaving with Miss Kavanagh with a Hispanic looking male. They're getting into his SUV.

Fuck! Who is this guy?

Christian: Keep an eye on them for me. Let me know if he tries anything with Miss Steele.

Sawyer: Yes sir.

I can't wait to get home tomorrow night so I can find out what the hell is going on. Maybe she wasn't into me more than just friends? Not possible. Those kisses were more than a friendly kiss. Plus, she said she'll be waiting for me when I got back. Fuck! I hate not knowing what's going on. Damn it! I can't wait any longer, I'm going home now! I grab my phone to make preperations.

"Taylor! Get the jet ready, I'm going home now!" I yell louder than intended.

"But we're not scheduled for take off until tomorrow night Sir" Taylor responds. My eyebrow raises.

"I'm aware of that, but there's something I need to attend to back home, so get the fucking jet ready. End of conversation!" I hang the phone up and throw it across the room. I hate not feeling in control!

APOV:

I'm working on my fourth shot of Patron and I'm feeling great! I'm out with Kate and our friend Jose. After all the shit I've encountered in that envelope last night, I need to forget about Christian Grey. What a fucking creeper! I'm glad I didn't fall further for him! I'm just enjoying my night with my two best friends.

"Let's dance!" I yell over the music. We all go to the dance floor and start dancing to "Scream and Shout" by Will. and Britney Spears. I fucking love this song! I'm having so much fun! Even more fun is to be had because Elliot joins us a little later and dances with us. He cannot dance to save his life, but he's having fun and that's all that matters.

Jose is dancing up behind me and I grind against him. I know he likes me more than a friend, but I don't see him as anything else. But for tonight I'm letting him be my pretend boyfriend so I don't look like a third wheel with Kate and Elliot.

When I get home I notice that my phone has 20 missed calls, 15 texts, 12 emails and 3 Skype message alerts. I continue to ignore them. I don't wanna see him anymore or talk to him. I don't know what kind of sick person he is, but I'm not letting him near me anymore. I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yell. Ouch, I need to not yell right now, my head is spinning.

"Hey, can I talk to you little lady?" Elliot comes over and sits on my bed. I have a feeling his brother has sent him to talk to me.

"If you're going to tell me to talk to Christian then you can just leave because I'm done with him! Done!" I look him in the eyes. He just smirks at me.

"I'm not here to tell you to talk to him, I just wanna know what the hell happened? He keeps calling me all sad and saying that you're ignoring him. I just wanna know if it's something I can help you clarify with him?" He looks genuinely concerned.

"Thanks but no thanks Elliot" I smile at him. "I just think that Christian and I are two completely different people who have no business being together. He has certain tastes and hobbies that I don't agree with and personally it kinda disgusting what he likes." Elliot looks at me with confusion. "I won't say anything else, but just know that I adore you Elliot and just because I'm not going to persue anything with Christian anymore, doesn't mean I won't hang out with you. You and Kate are perfect for each other." I give him a hug and he smiles.

"Alrighty then Ana" He gets up and smiles at me before he exits my room.

Why did this have to happen? Things were going great with Christian and then I had to open that damn envelope and see the real him. Why was he hiding shit from me? I'll never understand. I'm just glad I never told him that I was starting to fall for him.

**A/N: So the old bitch troll is at it again! We'll find out what made Ana change her mind and we see the return of angry Fifty… **


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV:

Thank god my plane finally landed. I need to see Ana right away and see what the hell is going on. I a few missed calls and a voicemail waiting for me from Elliot when I turn my phone back on.

"_Christian what the fuck did you do that has disgusted Ana so much? She pretty much wants nothing to do with you. If you tried hurting that girl, I'll hurt you!"_

What the fuck is that all about? Disgusted? I didn't do anything to make her disgusted! I am beyond confused and beyond pissed off right now! I need to see her ASAP!

"Taylor, drive me to Miss Steele's house please!" I order. He doesn't say anything. Just nods. Damn it! I have to get to the bottom of all of this.

When I arrive at Ana's house I'm happy to see lights on, which means she's probably home. I feel really nervous and excited at the same time. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Oh hi Christian!" Kate answers the door with a smile. Okay, so obviously Ana hasn't said anything to her or else Kate's just good at disguising.

"Hello, is Ana home?" I smile at her.

"Yeah, she's in her room. I'm sure glad you're back, she's been in a slump for the past couple days." Kate says as she lets me in.

I make my way back to Ana's room. I peek through the door way to see my beautiful girl sitting at her desk studying an English literature book. She looks so pretty. I just wanna kiss her and hold her and smell her beautiful scent, but I know I need to figure out what's going on first. I knock on the door and it makes her jump. When she sees me, her eyes grow dark and angry.

"Christian get out!" She yells with a whisper. She stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"Why haven't you answered my calls and texts, Anastasia?" I ignore her telling me to leave.

"Because I want nothing to do with you, you disgusting pig!" She walks over to me and pushes me. I don't move as she's not that strong against me.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what I did wrong that's causing you to lash out at me Anastasia!"

"And if I don't tell you? You gonna beat the shit out of me? I know how you like to take brown haired girls like me and beat them!"

My mouth opens. How the fuck did she know? Oh fuck! How am I going to explain this to her! Damn it!

"Speechless? Didn't think I'd find out did you? Now get out!"

"Let me please explain, please!"

"Get the fuck out of my house NOW!"

"Fine! But when you've cooled down, please call me so I can explain!" I leave her room and she slams the door behind me. In the living room, Kate is sitting on the couch watching tv, unaware of the shouting match that just happened.

"Goodnight Miss Kavanagh" I smile at her as I leave.

"Goodnight…" Kate says confused.

APOV:

I'm lying in bed hugging my pillow tight and crying. He looked really hurt and shocked. Wouldn't he know that I would have figured it out? I'm so confused. The Christian Grey I know is not the monster in those pictures I received. I can't seem to get the images out of my head no matter how hard I try. Nor can I get his deep, scary sounding voice out of my head. I watched the dvd twice to make I sure it was him. I close my eyes but the only thing I see is that video and those pictures

"_Do you know why you're being punished Susanna?" Christian ask while walking circles around a girl kneeling on the ground._

"_Because I was 10 minutes late for our session" Susanna kept her eyes down in reply._

_The sound of a belt lashing against skin was loud. "You address me as 'Sir' or did you forget?" He lashed her again with the belt._

"_I'm sorry, Sir, I won't forget again"_

"_Good girl," he stands in front of her. "Up! Now!" Susanna stands up and keeps her eyes down. "Walk over to the cross!" She walks over there and he straps her wrists and ankles. He paces back and forth in front of her. "Now you were really naughty, weren't you Susanna?"_

"_Yes Sir"_

"_Why do you defy me?"_

"_Because it feels good"_

"_It feels good, what?" He lashes her with a riding crop_

"_Sir"_

My phone goes off and thankfully I answer it because I want these thoughts of him beating that poor girl out of my head. I must have been asleep for a long time because it's now 5:37 am.

"Hello" I say half asleep. There's dead silence. "HELLO?" I say louder. I hear breathing. "Who is this?" Still no response. I hang the phone up and put it on silence. Fucking creepy!

CPOV:

I'm sitting here in my car which is parked down the street from Ana's apartment. I'm watching her window for any movement. I had to call and hear her. I miss her. I wish she'd let me explain. I sit here for any sign of life from her window. The light stays off. The song playing on my radio seems to fit my mood. I'll watch her from afar for the rest of my life if that's the only way to see her.

"_Every breath you take, every move you make. Every smile you fake, every step you take, I'll be watching you…_

_Oh can't you see you belong to me. Now my poor heart aches with every step you take…"_

I'm startled when someone starts knocking on my window. It's my fucking brother. What the hell is he doing here? I roll down the window.

"What the fuck are you doing just sitting here staring at the girls' apartment?" Elliot looks pissed.

"None of your damn business Lelliot! Now fuck off!" I bite back.

"Can I come in?" he asks while walking to the passenger side. I unlock the door.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna know what the hell happened between you and Ana! She's basically told me you're disgusting and she never wants to see you!"

"A big misunderstanding" I say as I sigh heavily.

"A big misunderstanding that you need to explain to her! You need that girl and she needs you!"

"I tried explaining to her and she doesn't want to hear it. She kicked me out. Fuck!" I hit the steering wheel. "I've lost the only good thing I've ever had in my life, Elliot!"

"What is the misunderstanding lil brother? Maybe I can talk to her…" Elliot puts his hand on my shoulder. I know he means well, but I'm not ready to tell him about my BDSM lifestyle just yet.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not ready to talk about it. I just need to figure out a way for her to talk to me." I can feel tears form in my eyes. What the fuck! I. don't. cry. Elliot looks shocked when he sees that I'm crying.

"I'll do what I can. Just let me know when you need help. I love you bro!" he says while getting out of the car.

"Lelliot!" I yell before he shuts the door. "What were you doing out here at this hour?"

"I was going for a run before Kate woke up" he winked at me and shut the door. I chuckle at the thought of my brother being into a girl so much. Is Mr. Playboy settling down finally?

Two hours later I'm still sitting here watching. Waiting. Hoping she'll show herself. I watch as a white SUV pulls up and honks. The door opens and there she is. My Ana! She looks so beautiful. She's wearing a really long, flowing dress and sandals. She runs to the SUV and gets in. Who's in that SUV and where are they taking her? I start my car and decide to follow.

The SUV stops at a cafe. From the driver's side, I see a guy get out and open the door for Ana. He's Hispanic. This must be the asshole who took Ana and Kate out the other night. Who the hell is this fucker and why is he taking my Ana out on dates? I can feel my anger arise. I call Welch and ask him to run the license plate to see who this guy is. He texts me back. Jose Rodriguez. Turns out he's a school mate of Ana. Well he better keep his hands off what's mine. I get another call from Ros asking me to come in to sign the papers for the Fong Industries acquisition. I guess I'll leave Ana alone for the day. So help me if that Jose fucker lays a hand on her, he's dead.

APOV:

This morning I'm having breakfast with Jose. I feel bad for using him as a backup boyfriend at the club. I know how much he likes me and I took advantage of that because I was pissed off at Christian. Jose is such a nice guy. I've known him my whole life because his Dad and mine are best friends from the Army days. I can talk about anything with Jose.

"Okay Ana, what's bothering you? You've been a little off the past few days" Jose asks while stirring his coffee.

"Oh Jose, I don't wanna drag you into my problems" I smirk at him.

"You know you can tell me anything… even if it has to do with a guy," he takes a sip of his drink.

"Well, it's just that I was falling for this guy I met, I mean really falling, but it turns out he's a complete psycho…" I stare down at my nails.

"What do you mean by that? What is he? A mass murderer?" Jose chuckles. I smack his arm.

"No! Or I don't think so" I laugh. "He's just a dark person. I found out some stuff about him that is scary."

"What kinda scary?"

"I feel wrong for saying it. It's his demon and I shouldn't really be talking about it, but it's just dark. I've had some time to think about it and maybe he needs help, but I don't know if it's my help he needs," I say while pushing my pancakes around the plate.

"Well, it all depends on how you really feel about this guy, Ana. Do you think he's worth saving?"

That's a good question. In my hard of hearts I really think he's a good person, but he's made some poor choices in his life. I don't know how he came to this lifestyle he's in, but it can't be healthy. I can't help but to think of the times we've been together and how much I felt for him. How relaxed he was with me. Maybe he's crying out for help and doesn't even know it. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Jose throwing a balled up napkin at me.

"Earth to Ana!" he starts laughing. I start laughing too.

"Thanks for listening Jose" I smile at him. "I need to apologize for the other night at the club. I lead you on and pretended you were my boyfriend for the night because I was upset. You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry."

Jose sighs and winks at me. "I'll be your fake boyfriend anytime Ana Carina!"

After breakfast he drops me off back home and gives me a long friendly hug. He's such a sweetheart. After I wave goodbye, I go in to get ready for work. I need to think about things and a shower is just the trick.

Maybe Christian Grey isn't the master of the universe, but master of his own hell…


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So it seems I have struck a chord with some of you. Some say Ana was overreacting and some say she has a right to be mad. Either way, in my story, Ana is the same, vulnerable, innocent and virginal girl we all love. In some ways she's just as mercurial as Fifty.**

APOV:

Elliot told me that Christian went back to Seattle because there was business he needed to attend to. So I guess I won't be randomly bumping into him here in Portland anytime soon. I wanna see him without him knowing I want to. I borrow Kate's Mercedes and decide to drive up to Seattle to see Christian in his own surroundings. I'm not ready to forgive him just yet, but I wanna see who he is when I'm not around.

When I arrive in Seattle, I park myself outside of Grey Enterprises and just wait. I want to see him. When 5:00 PM rolls around I see the black Audi SUV pull up out front and driving it is Taylor. He seems like a good guy. And like clockwork, out comes Christian, strutting his sexiness like a runway model. All the girls around him are just ogling. He pays no attention as he gets into the SUV. I decide to follow.

We drive about 3 miles North to a big, fancy looking building called Escala. The SUV pulls into a private, gated garage. I decide to follow it in and park from afar. The garage goes up a few floors, then I'm hit with a private area that I need a code to get through. This must be where they disappeared to. Dang it! I'll just park and wait once again. I get a ping on my phone.

"Miss Steele, I couldn't help but notice you following the SUV into the Escala parking garage. Is there something I can help you with? -Jason Taylor"

Oh shit! I've been caught! I throw my phone into my purse and start the car. I hope I can make it out in time before Christian finds me. Another ping goes off.

"I'm not going to tell Mr. Grey that you're here, but if you want my help with anything, let me know. -Jason Taylor"

I decide to write him back.

"I don't need help with anything, I just wanted to see him without him seeing me is all. I'm going back to Portland now."

Fuck! I need to get out of here. I find the exit and speed out onto the streets of Seattle. Shit! Shit! Shit! I need to clear my head before the long drive back. I'm gonna stop at this Starbucks and get me a little something.

As I sit in Starbucks, nervously, I keep staring at the door expecting to find Christian. I take a drink and look at the door again,this time I'm finding cold eyes staring back at me. It's plastic blonde from that night. She just gives me an evil smirk and walks over to me and sits in an empty chair.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here, but I just wanted to know if you received my package?" She asks while applying more red lipstick to her obviously plumped lips.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me or why you sent me that disgusting shit, but I suggest you leave me alone. You got what you wanted, Christian and I aren't together, so there's really no need for you to even talk to me!" I gave her a death glare.

"Disgusting stuff?" She chuckles, "Honey, that is Christian's life. That's who he is. He's dominant and very sexual... two things you obviously aren't in tune with. It's better to leave him alone anyways because if I get my way, he'll be mine again!"

"You're just pathetic! What are you? 50 years old and running after a 27 year old? That's disgusting and so is your cold, plastic face!" I walk out of Starbucks and towards the car. She catches up to me and grabs me by the arm.

"Don't you EVER speak to me like that again!" And with that, she slaps me hard across the face and I fall to the ground.

When I look up, I see she's being pulled away from me by Taylor. Then I see beautiful gray eyes staring down at me.

"Anastasia! Are you okay?" Christian's worried voice asks me.

"I guess so" I sound dazed.

"Come on", he holds his hand out to me and I pull myself up. "Come back to my place so I can take care of that," he points to my cheek where Elena slapped me. It hurts to the touch.

Taylor drove the SUV back and Christian drove the Mercedes to Escala. In the elevator I stare up at him out of the corner of my eye and I notice he's staring at me too. This feels awkward, but I can't get that butterfly feeling out of my tummy. I'm furious at this man, yet all I want to do is let him have his way with me. Ugh, I should have just become a nun so I wouldn't have to worry about these things.

We step off the elevator and into his penthouse. This place is huge and fancy and grand... Just like Christian. I look around at all the expensive paintings, sculptures and marble floors. Wow. And the view up here is just breathtaking.

"Sit on the couch Anastasia and I'll bring you an ice pack for your bruise" Christian demands softly. I comply and make myself comfortable. I haven't said anything to him just yet and he know that.

"You have a nice place here" is all I can muster out. He looks around and gives me a smirk.

"It's home I guess." He says walking over to me. "Here, put this on your cheek". I puts the ice pack on my cheek and it stings at first, then it numbs it. "So do you wanna tell me what you're doing here in Seattle?" He raises his eyebrows up, staring at me intently.

"I uh...well...uh..." I can't say anything. What am I supposed to say, that I followed him all the way up so I can stare at him? "Well to be honest Christian, I wanted to see you and maybe talk to you about something."

"Oh Ana, please, yes, let's talk. I have some major explaining to do. Please just give me the chance" He's pleading with me like a small child.

"First, I want to know about these," I hand him the manila envelope with pictures of him tying up girls and spanking them and fucking them. He looks really embarrassed and really pissed off.

"Where did you get these Anastasia?" His face is blazing with anger.

"At first I didn't know, but your friend Elena Lincoln just admitted to me that she sent them" I say while looking down at my fingers. He closes his eyes and gets up.

"Excuse me Miss Steele" He walks into another room and shuts the door. I can hear him on the phone yelling to, I'm assuming Elena. "If you step one foot near her, you're gone! I will not hesitate to ruin your life! I will take your salons and liquidate every last piece of them! Are we clear?" Oh my, he's royally pissed. He comes back into the room and sits down.

"Look, Ana, these pictures represent the past. This is me, yes, but that shade of me and those girls are nowhere to be found anymore!" He grabs my hand and again, I feel the jolt.

"Why did you do that to these girls? Why did you beat them and have sex with them when you were done? Is it some sick form of sexual gratification?" I question him. I need to know what possesses someone to do these things.

"Ana, I..." he sighs, "I don't know how to put it mildly, so I'm just going to say it. I'm a dominant and these girls in the photos were my submissives" He looks apologetic while explaining.

"What does that mean?" I'm so confused.

"Shit, I never thought I'd have to explain this to anybody," he gets up and pours us both a glass of wine. "It means that I like women to give total control of themselves to me and if they don't, I punish them and yes, I get off on it." He searches my face for anything. I stay quiet, taking all this information in. "They are willing participants Ana. They like when I dominate their bodies and minds."

"So let me get this straight, these girls are all willing to submit themselves to you so you can beat and fuck them?"

"Doesn't sound too nice when you put it that way. I fuck, yes, and hard I might add, but the 'beatings' as you call it are strictly for pleasure, not pain."

"How is that pleasurable?"

"They make me happy and turned on when it happens, in turn that gets them off. In any case, Ana, that's a part of me that I want to leave behind. When I met you, I felt that I didn't need any of that stuff anymore." He runs his hands through his hair as he paces back and forth. "For the first time in my life, I feel like a new person... a real person who has a shot at being happy. When you told me to leave the other night, I felt that I left a piece of my heart on the floor of your room" He stops and looks at me in the eye.

"Christian I-" he interrupts me.

"Wait, let me finish!" He walks up to me and kneels down in front of me. "Anastasia, I know its only been a short time that we've known each other, but I think I'm falling in love with you already!" His eyes start tearing up. I can't take this. I love him too but I don't know that I can be with him. I want to believe that he wants to change, but I need some time to think.

"Christian, I am still confused over this whole dominant thing, but I think it's great you want to change for the better. I think I need just a little more time to think about things..." I bite my lip and look up at him. He runs his hands through his hair again and starts pacing.

"Oh Ana!" He walks back over to me and kisses me hard and passionately. I try to stop at first but something in me relaxed and my heart told me that this is the right thing to do. He's where I need to be and he needs my help.


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV:

I wake up in the middle of the night with Ana lying in my arms. Not much was said after we professed our love for each other last night. It was a comfortable silence. We didn't have sex yet, we just held each other, she let me cry, which I never let anyone see. I think this crying thing is becoming part of me now that I've decided to let go of all the crap that's been cluttering my mind all these years. I mean, I know Ana and I still have a major talk coming up, but just for now, we're happy to just be in the moment, enjoying the touch of our bodies together. She brings so much calm to my life. I watch her sleep peacefully, breathing in and out. It makes me drift off to sleep once again.

When I wake up, I notice that Ana is gone. I get out of bed and look in the bathroom, but she's not there. I look in the kitchen and she's not there either. Then I hear a giggle that only belongs to my Ana. I follow the sound and find her in Taylor's office playing cards with Sawyer and Taylor and Gail. She looks so cute wearing my boxers and my Kings of Leon t-shirt that I wore on our first date. I cleared my throat to announce I was in there. When they all turn their heads, I raise my eye brows.

"There you are sleepy head! We were just playing poker!" Ana gets up and walks over to me and kisses my cheek.

"Is that so?" I look over at Luke and Taylor and they look like they're ready to get yelled at by me. "Well let's not all sit here doing nothing, deal me up a hand Luke!" I smile and everyone visibly relaxes.

"Very good, Sir" Luke collects all the cards and deals a new hand for everyone.

I don't normal do much before eating breakfast, but I didn't want to be the one to break up the fun. Plus it's nice to sit down as friends and let myself have fun. Whenever Ana wins, it's so cute. She gets so excited. She does this little jump in her chair and squeaks. I smile every time. So this is what having friends feels like. Why the hell did I alienate myself from everyone?

After a couple hours of playing and most of the money being won by Ana, we all decided to go to eat some lunch. Ana said that since she won poker that she thinks that myself and Luke and Taylor should make Gail and herself lunch. We all look at each other. Normally I would have nixed that idea, but I can't help want to make Ana happy, so I will take a new road and just do what she says.

"Well you heard the lady, let's get to it!" I say rubbing my hands together. I don't know how to cook anything except mac-n-cheese, so we'll see what the other two can do. I tell Ana and Gail to leave the room and do something else so we can surprise them, when really it's because I don't want them to laugh at us trying to cook.

"Okay guys, what are we making?" I look to Luke and Taylor to lead this operation.

"Well we can make sandwiches. They're quick and easy!" Luke says while looking in the refrigerator.

"No, that's too simple, let's show the ladies that we can really make something good!" Taylor suggests. Luke and I look at each other and we realize this will probably end badly.

"I think anything but simple will 1; make the girls sick and/or 2; cause the fire department to be called because we'll probably burn the place down" Luke says while pulling peanut butter out of the pantry.

"Yeah, I'm with Sawyer on this, Taylor. Simple. Easy. That's what we do" I say standing with my arms crossed.

"With all due respect, Sir, I think they deserve a nice, tasty lunch. Not peanut butter and jelly!" Taylor argues.

"Very well then, you lead the way if you want gourmet" I say extending my hand to the stove.

APOV:

"What do you think they guys are going to make?" I ask Gail as we sit in the TV room watching General Hospital.

"Who knows with those guys, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a big mess to clean" Gail laughs. I really like Gail. She's really a sweet person and so much in love with Taylor.

"So you and Taylor, how long have you been together?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"About three years now" She smiles really big.

"That's awesome, Gail! I hope I can have a long lasting relationship someday."

"You will, Ana, just give him some time" she winks at me. "You've already did something fantastic with him, he's never smiled or laughed or played games with his staff, so it was a miracle today."

"Really? Never?"

"Nope. I thought we were all going to get fired when he caught us earlier. But then again, he slept in until 11:30, so he must have finally gotten a good night's sleep, hence the nice demeanor today" She chuckles.

"Does he not usually sleep?"

"If he does sleep, it's no more than four hours at a time. He suffers from bad nightmares, so he just wakes up and never goes back to sleep. It's heartbreaking."

"He really does seem broken." I look down at my fingers. Poor Christian. To lighten the mood a bit, I decide I'm going to sneak a peek at the guys cooking. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna see what they're up to!"

I sneak down the hall way and peek around the corner. I see Taylor running the show, bossing Christian and Luke around. I have to bite my lip to stop from laughing.

"Gail! You have to see this!" I whisper and motion to Gail. We're both watching and snickering.

"No! Just mix the dressing with the salad. It's not rocket science Sir" Taylor says to Christian. You can tell Christian is getting frustrated.

"It's mixed but what am I supposed to put in there besides dressing?" Christian slams the bowl down.

"What normally goes into a salad? That's what you put in it" Luke says, getting plates out of the cupboard.

Gail and I couldn't help but start to laugh. All three guys look up and we take off running.

"Hey! You girls are gonna get it! Stay out of here!" Christian yells which makes us laugh even harder. "I hear you laughing! So help me if you come back out here again, it won't be pretty!"

"I wanna push my luck and see what happens, Gail" I whisper.

"No! I don't know if he's serious or not" She giggles.

"I'll find out"

I tip toe down the hall and peek again. The guys are setting the table. I scoot a little closer to look and I end up knocking a book off the shelf. Which causes the guys to look.

"Alright Miss Steele, I told you not to come back out here!" Christian sets the salad bowl down on the table and stalks over to me like a lion hunting his prey. I back up and bite my lip. He stands right in front of me with a stern look on his face. He grabs and lifts me over his shoulders and smacks my ass. I yelp and laugh. "You think it's funny?" He starts tickling the back on my legs. I'm laughing so hard that I'm crying.

"Let me down!" I yell and laugh. He takes me into the great room where the couch is and throws me on the couch.

"You stay there where I can see you!" I walks away laughing. "Mrs. Jones you may come out and join Ana on the couch since we cannot trust you do as you're told either!"

Gail comes out laughing and sticks her tongue out at the back of Christian's head.

"I saw that Mrs. Jones!" Christian snickers.

"Lunch is served ladies!" Taylor says, proud of himself.

We walk over to the table and surprisingly, everything looks edible. There is a garden salad with baby shrimp, tomato and parmesan cheese. Also there is baked teriyaki salmon made by Taylor and garlic mashed potatoes made by Luke.

"I made the salad!" Christian says like a proud child.

"Well it looks great guys! Let's dig in!" Gail said.

We sit there eating, talking, joking around and enjoying each other's company. I feel that Christian is really liking this new way of living. He looks relaxed and keeps winking at me and smiling. I bite my lip at him and he raises his eyebrow at me. I giggle. Everything seems right, for now. I'm hoping our talk later continues with this trend.


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV:

I must say, today has been a great change of pace for me. I don't feel stressed, pissed off or a combination of the both. Having lunch with Ana and my staff was great. I don't see them as just staff anymore, but as friends. I decide we should do this more often.

I know all fun aside, Ana and I still have to talk about things, but we're both in no rush to do it. But if we're going to do things right, we need to get everything out on the table. No more secrets or surprises. Ana is reading her English lit book again. This girl is a book worm. I love how serious she takes her studies. Let's me know that she'll be a great editor someday like she wants to be.

"Ana, I want to talk to you about everything," She puts her book down and looks at me.

"Okay, I was waiting for you to mention it" She sits up straight.

"Well I just want to be open and honest about everything with you. If you have any questions for me, please ask."

"Okay, so tell me who is this Elena Lincoln lady and why is she so hell bent on keeping me away from you?" She stares at me while asking. I would hope she wouldn't ask about Elena. I sigh. Okay Grey, you want to be with this girl, you have to tell her everything.

"Elena Lincoln is a family friend and she's the one who introduced me to BDSM" I just put it out there, point blank. Her eyes open wide.

"She's the one who made you so fucked up! How long ago was this Christian?"

"Since I was a teenager" I failed to tell her exactly what years in my teens it was. She's reading passed me. She knows I'm keeping something. "Ana, I was fifteen…" I could hear her gasp.

"Excuse me? I could swear you just said you were fifteen!?" She looks so shocked.

"It's not what you think. I was in a really dark place in my life. I was drinking, starting to head towards drug use, then she showed me discipline and how to control myself and the world around me. If anything, I'm happy she showed me that." She just looks at me like I said something dumb.

"She's a pedophile! She took an innocent, young boy and fucked him up!" She is standing up with her hands on her hips, which I'm learning means she's pissed.

"I know it sounds bad, but I was consenting. I knew what I was doing!"

"Do your parents know?" I give her a 'don't be stupid' look.

"Well does anyone know?"

"Nobody… well nobody but you…" I look at her apologetically.

"Oh Christian…" Her blue eyes are filling with tears. She sits down next to me and holds me. "What she did was not right, consented by you or not. She was an adult, you were a child and it's just wrong, whichever way you look at it."

I just let her hold me again. She has this air about her that makes me calm and relaxed. I think of what Elena did and maybe it was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have let her do what she did. But I shutter to think what my life would be like had it never happened. I may have suffered the same fate as my birth mother.

"Ana, thank you for listening to me. I pay thousands of dollars to therapists for this and they don't break through to me like you do" I chuckle.

"Dr. Steele at your service" She laughs back. She pulls my face up to hers and wipes the single tear from my eye. "You know it's okay to cry right? I won't judge you or think any less of you" She smiles. I just hold onto her tighter.

"I don't want you to leave tonight Ana, please stay with me" I plead with her, knowing that she's going to go back to Portland soon.

"I have to Christian, I have finals tomorrow, then I'm done! I'll be graduating on Wednesday, so I need to get everything done. I don't want to, but I have to" She kisses my head.

I sigh, knowing she's right. Her education is of most importance right now. I'm going to miss her so much. Things are so different when she's around.

"Very well. Just know I'll be thinking of you at every point of the day," I tell her while moving a piece of her hair away from her face. Her blue eyes are staring into mine. They're like a deep ocean of love… love for me. I smile at her and give her a soft kiss. "I love you completely Anastasia".

"And I love you Christian." We continue our kiss for 15 more minutes before she leaves. I watch out of my window as I see the red Mercedes drive away, inside carrying the ray of sunshine in my life. I feel a tear fall from my eye. Damn it with these tears!

APOV:

After a long drive from Seattle, I'm back in Portland. As I pull into the drive way, I notice Elliot's car parked out front. I roll my eyes and smile. Don't those two ever get enough of each other? I'm so happy for Kate. She's calmed down a lot since Elliot came along. She's not as bossy as she was before, which is nice, because sometimes it can be a little overbearing. I walk in the door to be greeting by Elliot watching the Mariners game on tv.

"Hey little lady! You're back!" He gets up and hugs me. He narrows his eyes at me and smiles. "You've made up with my little brother haven't you?"

"How would you know?" I smile really big. "I might have!" His smile matches my smile.

"I told you to go talk to him and it would all work itself out!" He pinches my arm.

"You were right. We talked and I'm convinced he wants to change for the better, so we're working on it."

"I'm glad to hear that!" He gives me another hug. "Say, Kate is doing something with her parents and won't be home til late, do you wanna get dinner and rent a dvd or something?"

"Sure! Can I study a little bit first, then we can go?"

"Sure! I'll just finish this Mariner's game while you study!"

When I get to my room, I notice my phone going off. I look at it and smile.

Christian: The night's sky is a really pretty blue tonight in Seattle. A lot like your eyes, but your eyes are prettier. I miss you by the way.

Aww he's so sweet. I bite my lip and text him back.

Ana: The sky is actually gray down here, it's like your eyes are watching me from the sky. Your eyes are much more beautiful though. PS) I miss you too

Christian: What are you doing tonight besides studying?

Ana: I'm going to have dinner with your Brother and watch a dvd. He was happy to know that we're working things out.

Christian: Will Kate be accompanying you two?

I roll my eyes because he's so jealous, even if it's his own brother.

Ana: No, she's doing something with her parents. Just me and Elliot tonight… but don't worry, I only have eyes for you, Mr. Jealous.

Christian: Me? Jealous? Nah. Maybe I should just come back down to Portland and stay there with you.

Ana: You just keep your cute ass up in Seattle. I'll see you Wednesday for graduation, if you would like to come?

Christian: I'll be there. Wouldn't miss it for the world. ;)

Ana: Good. I'm going to study. Talk to you soon baby…. I love you!

Christian: And I love you…

I had fun tonight with Elliot. It's so funny how completely opposite he and Christian are. Elliot is definitely the fun loving one who doesn't care if anything thinks he's crazy. Christian is more reserved and likes to keep up appearances. They're both great guys. I lay in bed and fall asleep almost immediately. Tomorrow's my finals, so I need a lot of sleep tonight.

CPOV:

I'm lying in bed trying to sleep but I feel so lonely and my bed feels empty. It wasn't this side of last month when I was happy that I didn't have to share my bed with anyone, now it's all I want. Just to feel her body against mine and to smell her hair. I wanna call her, but I know she needs her sleep for her exams tomorrow. My phone starts going off and I smile, thinking it's Ana. I see the name on the screen and I sigh.

"What do you want Elena" I don't disguise the anger in my voice.

"Christian I need help! Linc has broken into my condo and beaten me. Please I have no one else to call!" Elena is crying. Fuck!

"Why? What did you do Elena?" I sound cold.

"I didn't do anything, you know he's a violent asshole!" Elena is pleading with her voice.

"Very well Elena, I'll send help" I hang up on her. I have a feeling it's a ploy to get me over to her house. I'll play at her game. I dial 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The dispatcher answers.

"Yes, I received a call from a family friend who says her ex husband broke in to her home and beat her up, can you send help?" I sound very uninterested in the actual situation.

"What's the address Sir"

"21255 W Pine Street, Seattle. I wish to remain anonymous thank you". I hang up the phone and smirk.

I'm done with her shit. On to bigger and much better things.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Are we all happy that Christian is finally seeing the bad things about Elena and that he's finally getting rid of her? I know I am!

APOV:

Today is the day! I'm graduating from college with a degree in Literature! I've worked so hard at this, and it's all paying off! All of my family is coming in for this joyous occasion, including my Mom, who wasn't coming, but was suddenly able to afford it! This is such a happy time! Christian will be there too, which I'm really looking forward to! It'll be weird when my parents see and meet Christian. I put my cap and gown on and there's a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I turn around a there's Kate in her cap and gown too.

"Are you ready?!" She says excitedly.

"Yep! I've been ready for so long!" I smooth out my gown. "Can you believe this is the last week in this apartment, and then it's off to Seattle!"

"It's sad but awesome! We've had a lot of fun in this place huh?" We both look around.

"On to broader horizons!" I hug Kate. There's another knock on the door. When I go to answer it, I'm so happy to see who's on the other side of the door.

"Daddy!" I jump and hug my Dad.

"Hey Annie! How's my graduate feeling today?" Dad asks while kissing my forehead.

"Anxious and excited!"

"I bet!" He smiles at me. "Hey Katie, what's new!" He hugs Kate.

"Oh nothing big… just GRADUATING!" she screams. Ray gets hugged by both of us and blushes.

"Alright girls, let's get a move on and get you both graduated!" My Dad holds the door open.

When we arrive at the university, it's a sea of people. I don't get to find my Mom yet because school officials are ushering us graduates to our seats to get started. I don't get to sit with Kate because she's the valedictorian, so she sits on the stage with the other presenters and important people. I look around for Christian, but I don't see him. I turn to look at the stage and there he is, sitting next to Kate on the stage. What is he doing up there?

After the speeches, the dean of the school introduces Christian as the university's biggest benefactor for the arts and farming divisions. He doesn't make a speech, but quickly just stands up and waves to everyone. He will be handing out the degrees to the graduates.

As I make my way across the stage, our eyes lock. I just wanna run up to him and kiss him, but I know to keep a professional attitude. When he hands me my degree and shakes my hand, there was the jolt. I felt it too because his eyes widened.

"Congratulations Miss Steele" he smiled at me as kissed my hand. I immediately blushed because he hadn't done that to any other student. I mouthed "Thank you" to him and left the stage. I can't believe he did that. Now I had many eyes on me. They were probably wondering who I was that had THE Christian Grey kissing my hand. I took my seat until the ceremony was over.

I walked through the crowd until I found my Mom and Dad standing by a tree. I run up to them and give them both a big hug.

"Congrats baby girl!" My Mom screamed while hugging me.

"Thanks Mom! I'm so happy you could make it!" I smiled big with tears in my eyes.

"I had some luck I guess because I get an envelope from FedEx the other morning and when I open it, it's a first class plane ticket to Portland. The note read something like "Please accept this gift to see your daughter graduate. No repayment necessary."

"Wow! You have a secret admirer then!" I tease my Mom.

"If you needed help getting out here, I would have paid for it, Carla, you know that" My Dad looked hurt. He's still over the moon about my Mom; even after all they went through. Now that she and Bob were divorced, he's thinking there's a chance for them again.

"I didn't want to impose, Ray "She smiles at him. In a way, I think she still loves him too. I can't help but wonder who sent her the tickets. My Mom's eyes open wide at someone behind me. I turn to see who she's looking at when I see my handsome Christian walking over. I run up to him and hug him tight. He picks me and spins me around. When he puts me down, I take his hand and walk over to my parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Christian Grey. Christian, this is my Dad Ray Steele and my Mom Carla Adams." I introduce everyone.

"Mr. Steele, nice to meet you Sir" He gives my dad a strong handshake. "Ms. Adams, I trust you had a nice flight from Savannah?" She shakes her hand. I just look at him. He was the one who sent the tickets!

"Mr. Grey, it was you?" My Mom says with a grateful smile.

"Guilty as charged… I just knew Anastasia missed you and was sad you couldn't make it, so I handled it. She didn't know anything as I wanted it to be a surprise" Christian smiled big and proud.

"Son, that was a great gesture, please, can we pay you back?" My Dad cut in.

"Sir, that won't be necessary" he touched by Dad's arm. My Dad is just looking at him, analyzing him as he does everyone who comes into my life.

"Anastasia, I need to be going to a benefactor's dinner, so I'm going to excuse myself. Congratulations." He kisses my cheek and turns to my parents. "It was a pleasure meeting you both and I hope to see you again soon."

"Nice meeting you Christian" both parents say in unison. I giggle. He just smiles at them, and then winks at me. As he walks away I know I'm about to face my parent's inquisition.

"Baby girl, where on Earth did you find him?" My Mom said while grabbing my hand. "He's so handsome and debonair!"

"He is, isn't he?" I blush. "Mom, he's a great guy and I really am smitten with him." I look at my Dad and he's got a straight face.

"Daddy, don't worry. He treats me so good. If you get the chance to know him, you'd find you really like him" I touch his arm.

"It's not that I don't like him honey, it's just you're my baby and no one will ever be good enough for my little girl. He seems like a fine gentleman Annie" He smiles at me and I give him a hug. "But if he hurts one hair on your head, he's a dead man!"

My Mom and I both laugh. I'm not telling them yet that I'm in love with him. They'll jump to so many conclusions. But I do, I do love that man!


	15. Chapter 15

After two days of hanging out with my parents and catching up with them, they're both leaving. My Dad already took off driving this morning back to Montesano, while my Mom and I are waiting at the airport for her flight back to Georgia. I'm so glad I was able to spend time with them and that they got to meet Christian. My Mom really likes him and says she can tell that he's only got eyes for me. Last night, Christian took us out for dinner. He and my Dad are planning on some big fishing excursion this summer, which will be weird. Who knew Christian was such an avid fisherman? Gosh, he can charm the pants off my Dad even!

The flight is being called to board.

"Well sugar, that's me!" My Mom said while getting up.

"Thank you so much for making it. It was nice to have you and Dad here!" I said while getting teary eyed.

"No, thank Christian! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have been able to," Mom looks embarrassed as she says that. "Finances have been really tight for me lately baby, with the divorce and all, so I appreciate Christian reaching out to do this." I just smile at the thought of my sweet guy.

"Yeah, he's something special Mom" I hug her.

"I'll call you when I get back to Georgia." She walks towards the boarding area then turns. "He's a keeper baby. Take care of each other and you'll be just fine!" She smiles, then boards the plane.

On the drive back to my apartment, I thought about what my mom said. Take care of each other. I guess that's the key to making this last. I know I need to take care of Christian and it feels like he's already taking care of me. He thinks he's so tough, but I never met a man so gentle. It's at this moment I realize that I don't care about his dark past. I just care about him. Plain and simple.

CPOV:

These past couple days have been fantastic. I got to meet Ana's parents, and they were great. I can see how she has a good head on her shoulders. I invited her Father, Ray, on a fishing trip and that seemed to open him up a bit. He's a good man, very protective of his daughter. I, too, am also growing very protecting over Ana. I will guard her with my life.

Being with her family makes me want her to meet all of my family too. She's already met my Mom and of course Elliot, but I really think my Dad and especially my little Sister Mia would love her. I think I'll organize a family dinner for them to meet my Ana. I pull my phone out.

"Hi Christian!" My Mom answers the phone.

"Hello Mother, what's new?"

"Oh I just finished up a 12 hour shift at the hospital, so I on my way home to rest. How are you, dear?" She did sound tired.

"I'm well. I was just wondering if we could have a family dinner this weekend? I'd love to bring Ana and have Dad and Mia meet her, now that Mia's back from Paris."

"Well yes of course honey, that would be great! I've been talking to your Father about Ana, so he's eager to meet her." The excitement in her voice makes me smile.

"Very well, how about Sunday afternoon around 4?"

"Sounds great! I'll see you then. I love you Christian" My Mom sounds truly happy.

"And I love you Mom". I hang up the phone and smile again.

I can't wait to see Ana tomorrow! The girls are moving their stuff from Portland to Seattle and I promised that Elliot and I would help them. I offered to hire movers, but Ana, Kate and Elliot all scoffed at the idea and decided to make a day of it. I guess some manual labor is fine as long as Ana is there.

I head home to get ready for Elliot to pick me up in his truck so we can head to Portland tonight. Ana doesn't know I'm coming tonight as she's expecting me tomorrow morning. I smirk because I know she's going to get so excited. I chuckle to myself how much this girl is changing me.

At 3 o'clock, Elliot arrives to pick me up. I tell Taylor and Gail to take the night off and that I'll be back at some point tomorrow night. Soon we're on the road to Portland. 2 hours in a truck with my brother ought to be interesting. He blasts the music and sings horribly out of tune but I'm having fun. I never really do anything fun with my brother anymore. When we were kids we'd always play and do stuff together, but when we hit our teens, and I started getting out of control, he didn't want to be around me anymore. Hell, I didn't even wanna be around myself.

"So little brother, how was meeting Ana's folks?" Elliot asked while turning the music down.

"It was nice. I really hit it off with her Dad. So much in fact that we're going to take a fishing trip this Summer. Would you like to come? Maybe we can get Dad to come as well and make it a guys weekend?" I come up with the idea on a whim. I don't get to spend time with the people I love, enough.

"That sounds great man! Men and nature… can't get any better than that!" Elliot makes a masculine voice and starts laughing which makes me laugh. He looks over at me and narrows his eyes. "Is that a small laugh I'm hearing from you?" That makes me laugh harder. "Well what do ya know, Christian Grey does have a sense of humor!" We both laugh. "Thank you Ana for giving my little brother his laugh back!"

"Thank Ana for everything!" I look out the window and smile. "Elliot she's really opened me up to everything good in life. Things I didn't even know existed for me."

"Well whatever she's doing, I am thankful and I know Mom is!"

"Elliot, I told her I'm in love with her…" I just looked at him. It was quiet for a moment before I saw a smile across Elliot's face.

"Hey that's great! I'm really happy for you man!" I reached over and ruffled my hair.

"Thanks Lelliot." I smile to myself.

When we arrive at the apartment, I decided to keep myself outside and have Elliot send Ana outside for something. I stopped on the way down and got some flowers and a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box. Shit, I've never done this before. I feel like a sap. I always told myself I'd never be a hearts and flowers kinda guy, yet here I am holding both. I'm waiting here for my love to come out.

APOV:

"Baby!" Kate opened the door to find Elliot standing there. She jumps on him and gives him kisses. Geeze, she just saw him yesterday. I just smile and shake my head.

"Hey Ana banana!" Elliot put Kate down and hugged me.

"Hey you! How was the drive down?" I hug him back.

"It was really nice! I kept the windows down and let the fresh air blow in. Say, could you run out to my truck for me and grab my bag, I need a few minutes alone with my lady here!"

"Oh honestly, if you wanna make out, just don't mind me! But yes, I'll get it for you, you brat!" I roll my eyes and smile. I walk out the door and around the corner to where his truck is parked. My mouth opens and forms into a big smile. Christian is leaning against Elliot's truck holding flowers and chocolates! He looks so handsome in his blue jeans and white thermal long sleeve tee.

"Christian!" I run up to him and wrap my arms around him tight. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here until the morning!" I'm screeching as I talk.

"I decided to surprise you! Did it work?" He smiles big. Instead of answering him, and this time it takes his breath away. We pull away and he smiles. "I guess that's a 'yes'!"

"Definitely yes and a definite good surprise!" I kiss him again.

A/N: I will posting the next chapter tomorrow night and I'm giving you a little hint of what's to come... sweet love making between our Fifty and Ana!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm sorry I left you all waiting for two days without any updates! My internet was down at my house, so I wasn't able to get anything to you guys! Here you go! My first of two updates of the day… this one is boring, but the end leads to the next chapter which I promise will be what we've been waiting for…**

The next morning we were up early loading boxes into Elliot's truck as well as the small U-Haul truck that Kate and I rented. We were just taking things out as we picked them up, but Christian wasn't having any of it. He was getting annoyed with how we were packing the truck. He would move our boxes and put them how he saw fit, which was slowing us down. We just stood there watching him. He kept running his hands through his hair.

"Why are you guys just standing there staring when you could be bringing out more boxes?" He looked down from the truck to me, Kate and Elliot.

"Because, you're slowing everyone down with arranging boxes! Honestly, Christian, does it matter?" I laughed at him, which seemed to make him more frustrated.

"It just makes more sense to put the bigger, heavier stuff in the back. The couch, mattresses, drawers and tables should go back there. Boxes should start going towards the front, that way it's easier to unload when we get there!" He said, pointing out his handy work.

"Actually, little bro, it should be opposite. Bigger, heavier stuff in front so we can unload that stuff first and get it out of the way, then the lighter stuff will be the last and easiest to move at the end." Elliot argued.

"Well whatever, I was just trying to be a little more organized!" Christian jumped off the truck and stomped into the apartment like a little kid who isn't getting his way. Kate, Elliot and I watched him walk away, and then looking at each other we started laughing.

"I'll be right back guys, I'll talk to him" I say while running back to the apartment. I find Christian leaning against the counter in the kitchen drinking a bottle of water. He just watches me walk over to him.

"Hey, what was that all about huh? It's just boxes. You don't have to control every situation baby" I say while wrapping my arms around his waist. "There's no need to get worked up over it."

"I know, but I worked hard on organizing it, then you guys just laugh at me." He pouts. Now he sounds like a child. I just bite my lip so I don't smile.

"It's okay. We pack how we pack, it's not a big deal" I look up at him. "Just let it go okay?"

Christian sighs and puts his chin on the top of my head and kisses it. "I suppose you're right. It's just packing. I'm sorry for blowing up at you guys."

"Come on, let's take some more stuff out" I say, jerking my head to the last pile of boxes in the kitchen.

After another hour of loading the trucks, we set off for Seattle. Kate went with Elliot in his truck and Christian and I went in the U-Haul. He didn't want me driving it, so he did. It felt nice, having a two hour trip to Seattle with him. This will give us time to talk and know each other a little more. I guess talking is out of the question because 20 minutes into the trip, I fall asleep.

"Anastasia" I hear a soft voice and a hand softly touching my cheek. "Wake up baby, we're in Seattle".

I wake up to see Christian looking at me from the driver's side of the U-Haul. He smiles when I look at him.

"I slept the whole time?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Afraid so" Christian chuckled. "I didn't have the heart to wake you as you looked very peaceful. " He just smiled. "Come on; let's see your new place!"

I walked into our new apartment to find everything already moved in. Granted there were boxes strewn about the room, but everything was in. He must have let me sleep while they all unloaded the trucks.

"Why didn't you wake me up when we arrived?" I looked up at Christian.

"Like I said, I didn't have the heart to wake you…" He grabbed my hand and led me to my room.

Two weeks later, we're pretty much settled in. Everything is starting to come together and I find myself loving Seattle by the day. There's so much to do here. Kate, Elliot, Christian and I have been doing a lot of double dates lately, and it's nice. It's great to see Kate so content and in love. Elliot's tamed her a bit and Christian says that Elliot's tamed a lot too. But tonight, Christian says he wants me all to myself so he's invited me over to Escala for dinner. I've got butterflies in my tummy. I've been there many times, but tonight just seems different.

I've decided tonight that I'm going to dress up a little sexier than I normally would. I borrowed one of Kate's dresses. It's a black cutaway Gucci dress paired with a set of matching Blahnik strappy heels. I have my hair flat ironed straight and minimal make up on. I know I'm only going to his penthouse, but I feel like tonight warrants me dressing up.

My apartment is walking distance to his, so I decide to walk. When I arrive at his elevator, the butterflies are even more alive than before. I step off the elevator and into his foyer. It's dim and I hear soft music playing. I recognize the song as Nora Jones' "Come Away With Me". I walk into the great room and see Christian standing by a table wearing a black Gucci suit with a gray tie that matches his eyes. The table was graced with soft, white candles and roses. He was standing there staring at me, looking every bit of a model from a magazine. He walks over to me like he's cornering his prey.

"You look beautiful Anastasia" He kisses my hand, arm and up to my lips.

"As do you Christian." I kiss him back. When we pull away, I bite my lip.

He walks over to a chair and scoots it out. "Please, sit, Miss Steele". I do as I'm told. He places the napkin on my lap like a gentleman. He pours a glass of champagne for me, then himself. He never takes his eyes off of me while doing so.

"Are you hungry?" He smirks at me.

"I am, yes" Thinking to myself, not just for food… I want to ravage this man!

"Good. I had Mrs. Jones prepare something really lovely for us" He smiles while removing the lid from my plate. It was filet mignon, creamed mashed potatoes with garlic and grilled asparagus with a citrus sauce.

"This looks great!" I smile and watch him sit down. He then holds his champagne glass up.

"A toast to you and your new life up here in Seattle" We clink glasses and take a sip. I hold mine up again.

"A toast to us and to a night we'll remember always…"

A/N: Next chapter will be sweet and steamy… just saying!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So here we are! The moment we've all been waiting for! Some steamy lovin! Enjoy!**

As we dined, we spoke about things coming up for both of us. For me, I had interviews at a couple of publishing houses, for him, he's got a secret acquisition that he's working on. Top secret so he can't say anything. I love how he's so playful. Though we were talking, we both had other things on our minds. The desire, the need and the sex was just pouring from us.

When we finished dinner, he put on a song called "1+1" by Beyoncé. He and I danced around the room, staring into each other's eyes. He held his arms around my hips, placing his hands on my ass. I held him close around his neck. Every so often, he would start singing lyrics of the song to me.

"_And I don't know much about fighting but I  
know I will fight for you.  
And just when I ball up my fist I realize  
I'm lying right next to you baby"_

As he sings this, I know that there's no other place in this world that I'm supposed to be except here in his arms that are wrapped around me for dear life. I lay my head on his chest while we dance. I immediately feel his heart beating faster. He pulls away, lifts my face up to his and places a soft kiss on my lips. I pull him into a deeper kiss and he pushes me into him. When we pull away, he takes my hand and kisses it, then leads me towards his bedroom. This is the night I've waited for my whole life. The night I give myself completely to a man… not just a man… Christian Grey; the man that I love.

We stand by his bed making out, playing with each other's hair, touching each other's bodies. He tastes so good. He slowly unzips my dress and pulls it down until it drops around my feet. I step out of my heels and the dress. He stands there and stares at me while I unbutton his shirt. I bite my lip as I do it. He never takes his eyes off of me. He looks as if he's about to pounce on me at any second. I then unzip his pants and let them fall. He steps out of his shoes and pants. He kisses me once again and pushes me onto his bed, never taking his mouth off of me. He pulls a condom out of his nightstand and gets on his knees so he can put it on.

"I've been so ready for this Christian" I say breathy and seductive sounding.

"So have baby, so have I" He smiles.

"Please be gentle with me okay?" I say while biting my lip.

"Oh no baby, I fuck… hard…"

"But…" I bite my lip again. "Christian, please can you go slowly this first time?"

"As long as I've waited, I'm going to ravage you" He smiles and starts kissing my neck.

"Please, just once" I say while tensing up. Now I'm getting nervous that it's going to hurt. I've gotten a look at his… member… and he's really endowed… He stops kissing me and narrows his eyes.

"Anastasia what's the matter? We don't have to do this"

"No! I want to!" I say while looking anywhere but at Christian. He pulls my face back towards his.

"Then what's wrong baby? You're acting nervo-… Oh my god!" He moves up. "Ana are you a virgin?" He gets wide eyed. I don't say anything. Tears form in my eyes. Shit! I just ruined everything. "Tell me, Anastasia!" I get up and start to walk towards the bathroom when he hand grabs me and makes me fall back to the bed. "I'm not mad, but I'd like to know!"

"Yes okay! I am! I'm sorry I've ruined everything! I'll go!" I get up and again, he pulls me back down. This time he's grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Don't apologize baby. I'm honored that you've decided that I'm the one you share your first time with!" He strokes my cheek. "It means I'm the only one who has ever, and hopefully will ever, go inside of you!" With that, he starts kissing me hard again. I smile as he's kissing me. He's not mad and he wants to make love to me!

"I love you Christian"

"And I love you Ana" he says between kisses. He's biting my neck and sucking on my earlobe while his hands roam my body. He slowly makes his way down to my southern area. He puts his middle finger in me and groans.

"You're so ready for me aren't you baby?" He says in a low growl.

All I can do is bite my lip and nod me head in a moan. He rubs my clit with his finger in a circular motion faster and faster. My body has never felt like this. I feel so good, so… out of this world! My body quivers and moves with his hands. The feeling gets stronger and strong until I buck and I release. My breathing is heavy and I come down. Fuck! That felt great! That was something I've never, in my life, felt before.

He smiles down at me and starts kissing me again. This time I feel him rub his dick on me down there. It's big and hard and eager to make its way in. I grant him permission while looking into his eyes. My legs spread and he slowly and gently enters me. The tip of his penis is making its way through my virginal wall.

"You'll tell me if it's too much right?" He whispered in a soft, caring way. I nod. "Good girl" he smiles.

He pushes his way in and I give out a little yelp, making me tense around his penis. He goes in and out slowly. The whole time he never takes his eyes off of me. I wrap my legs around him and push myself so he's deep inside. He's starting to go a little faster and moaning louder. I reach up and pull his hair.

"Oh fuck! Ana! Yes!" He moans. He squeezes my breasts while thrusting in and out.

"Christian! Harder!" I shout, pulling him down to me. I bite his neck and scratch his back while he's thrusting.

"Oh baby! You feel so good!" He whispers in my ear loudly in between breaths. He pulls me up so we're as close as we could possibly be. His thrusting has gone from fast to jack hammer fast which causes my eyes to roll back in my head and to bite my lip. He pulls my lip out from my teeth using his teeth. He kisses me hard that it sucks all air out of me. He pulls my lip with his teeth.

"Come for me Anastasia!" He growls while giving one, last, strong thrust.

And with that last thrust, I release myself as he does at the same time. That was so surreal and euphoric. It was more than I ever dreamed it would be.

He stays inside of me for what seems like an eternity. Our bodies are so close, skin on skin, that we feel molded into one. We just lay there staring in each other's eyes. He is rubbing my back and I'm playing with his wild, just fucked hair. He smiles at me.

"How was it baby? I didn't hurt you did I?" He searches deep in my eyes for an answer. I just grin at him.

"Yes, but it was a good hurt…" I bite my lip and giggle. "I'm still hurting… well sore actually, but it was all worth it" I say, and then kiss him again.

"I could listen to you giggle for the rest of my life"

I'm no longer that awkward girl that Christian ran into outside of Portland Coffee House that fateful day… I am a woman… Christian Grey's woman…


	18. Chapter 18

I wake in the morning to the beautiful Seattle sun shining in Christian's bedroom. I am extremely sore in my lower region but it makes me smile. I was taken by this beautiful man sleeping next to me. He was so sweet, the way he handled finding out that I was a virgin. I thought for sure that he'd tell me to go when it actually turned him on even more. It's like he claimed me as his in some ritual from some tribe or marking his territory. I didn't mind the thought of being only his. I can't imagine being anywhere else but with him, especially now that we've made love. I love this man. I am just laying here staring at him. I'm admiring his face. His jawline, so masculine; his cute pointed nose, his long eyelashes that are blanketing his beautiful gray eyes as he sleeps. And most of all those soft, kissable lips of his. I bite my lip thinking of his lips on my body last night. He looks so peaceful, so I slip out of bed so I don't wake him. I decide to take a shower.

When I'm done, I notice he's still sleeping, so I slip on one of his button up shirts and decide to take a tour of his apartment. He's only really showed me a few rooms around here. It's such a beautiful penthouse. The views of Seattle are breathtaking. I look out of one window and I can see my apartment. Now I realize he can watch over me anytime he likes. I smile at the thought. When I head down the hall, there are various rooms. One room is a pretty pastel blue color with white linens. It, too, has a nice view. I run my hands over the soft bedding. I open the closet to find a few pieces of women's clothes in here. Sexy clothes. I wonder who these belong to. They're about my size. I wonder if his Sister stays here sometimes and these are her clothes. I put the clothes back on the rack and leave the room. I'll have to ask him.

I continue down the hallway until I reach a door at the end. It looks like it's supposed to lock, but the key is still in the door, so I turn the knob and enter. It's dark and I can't really see inside. I run my hands on the wall to find a switch, but I'm unsuccessful. Then I run into the wall which makes something fall. When I go to pick it up, I'm startled by a voice.

"Anastasia, what are you doing in here?" It's Christian and he sounds pissed.

"I was just wandering around your penthouse and I-" I was interrupted.

"You shouldn't be in here, come on!" He grabs my hand and pulls me out. He slams the door shut and removes the key from the door.

"Why are you so angry Christian? It's just a room!" I look down to my fingers. "What? Are you hiding something in there? A dead body? Is it possible that I just made love to a serial killer?" I tried to make him smile. I can see the trace of one forming. I giggle and in my best impersonation of Heath Ledger's character The Joker I say "Why so serious?" That made him start laughing really hard.

"Honestly Ana, you're such a kid sometimes" He said then kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's have some brunch, seeing as it's 12:30 and I've slept the morning away."

After brunch, we sit on the couch snuggling. I decide to bring up the two rooms that I found on my little tour I took.

"Christian, I wanna ask you about I couple of things I saw" I look up at him. I could tell he didn't really want to talk about it by the way he tensed up. He sighed.

"What is it that you want to know Anastasia?"

"Well in the one room, the blue one, there were women's clothes in the closet. Whose are they?" He just stared at me for a moment before answering me.

"I really didn't want to have this talk with you…ever… but I know we need to be completely honest with each other" Christian looks in my eyes as he's talking. "I didn't realize there was anything left in that closet. Those close belong to Susanna, which was my ex-submissive." My eyes grew big. "Before you ask, no she didn't live with me, but yes, she did stay here sometimes."

"Did she share your bed?"

"No, Ana, she didn't. No one has ever shared my bed but you." He looks down at my hands, which he's now holding. "I don't want anyone else BUT you to share it. She just stayed on the weekends, which was the only time she was ever here. The only time we… you know… had our sessions." He shrugs apologetically. I appreciate that he's telling me this and you know what? It's not bothering me.

"Thank you for your honesty Christian." I hold his cheek in my hand and smile. "Now, the other room I found was pitch black. I don't know what was in there, but if it's a secret, I'd like to know…" I raise my eyebrows. Once again he sighs.

"I don't want you to be in that room, ever."

"Why? What's so bad about that room?"

"It's my playroom Ana. Somewhere you should never go" He looks at me like he's begging me to stop talking about it. I press on.

"Play room? Is that where your sessions were?" I search his eyes but they tell me nothing. He just looks down at the floor. I've never seen him so nervous before.

"Oh Ana, please can we not talk about this?" He stands up and walks to the kitchen. I follow.

"Christian, I wanna know everything about you; good and bad and if this room is part of your past or possible future, I'd love to know… that's all baby!"

He gets a drink of water and drinks it sip by sip, just biding his time. He sets the glass down and walks over to me. He stops in front of me and stares into my eyes.

"You want to know? Then come on!" he says while grabbing my hand, leading me back down the hallway. He takes the key from his pocket and unlocks the door. "You sure you want to see this?"

"Just open the damn door Christian!" I say with more attitude than intended.

When he opened the door, he turned the light on. What I saw was something I've never seen before in my life. It was spotless, clean and red… very red. It smelled of citrus. There were so many things on the walls, in cabinets, drawers and cases. The middle of the room was a beautiful four post bed with a beautiful lush red silk bedspread. On one of the walls was a deep, cherry wood "X" with straps on each end. I run my hands over it. I turn and see something lying on the floor. It's a riding crop. This must be what I knocked over earlier. I pick it up and lightly whip it in my hand. I smirk. It makes me giggle. My giggle then turns into a laugh. I look over at Christian and he looks confused.

"Something funny Anastasia?" He walks over to me, which makes me laugh even more. He stops in front of me and smiles. I'm still holding the riding crop in my hand and I have the strong urge to do something.

"Giddy-up cowboy!" and I smack his ass with it. He looked at me and his eyes turned dark. I bite my lip and walk backwards… Shit, he's got me cornered…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So not too many reviews on Ana and Christian's first time… was it a buzz kill? Haha… Anyhoo, I thought I would play around with the idea of Ana smacking Christian with the riding crop at the end of my last chapter… let's see how Christian reacts…**

APOV:

I'm standing against the wall with Christian's body pressed firmly against mine. His eyes are dark and full of something I've never seen… power. He looks deep into my eyes and I feel something inside of me fluttering… the butterflies are back. He takes the riding crop out of my hand and throws it down. He looks taller than normal as well as stronger than normal. He takes my hands and puts them above me with one of his hands while he cups my chin with the other.

"You think that was nice to hit me with that, Anastasia?" Fuck! He looks hot. I smile and bite my lip.

"Yes, it was funny!" I reply.

"Funny?" He asks while letting my hands go. He starts pacing in front of me, running his hands through his hair. He walks back over to me and turns me around. He then places his hand over my eyes. I can feel him reach for something.

"What are you doing?" I ask in the silence of the room.

"Showing you something funny…" He says in a growl. Before I can say anything, I feel a sting on my ass. It makes me jump and yelp. I immediately turn around to see Christian standing there with the very same riding crop that I just smacked him with. We just stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. "Do you still think its funny, Miss Steele?" He gives me an evil grin.

"Maybe I do, Mr. Grey! What are you going to do about it?" I tease him. The sting was quick and it didn't bother me any. He walked over to me, picked me up over his shoulders and carried me out of the play room.

He takes me to his bedroom and throws me on the bed. Ripping the shirt off of me, he ravages me and pounces on me like a hungry lion. I've just awakened some sort of sexual beast within him. Soon after, I find myself being invaded in my mouth and in my area. He was fast, hard and taking no prisoners this time around. It was a whole different type of sex from last night. This was just raw, rough and pure sex.

After we both climaxed, we laid in bed holding each other. Both of us had pounding heartbeats as well as hard breathing. It got so hot that we were drenched in sweat. He stared into my eyes and I notice, loving, soft Christian is back in the building. He softly moves a piece of hair out of my face and kisses me softly.

"Penny for your thoughts," He asks me while stroking my back.

"I'm just thinking about how this time yesterday I was still an awkward girl and now I'm laying in bed with you… this sexy Adonis type of man, basking in the afterglow of sex." I look away almost like I'm embarrassed.

"Do you regret it?" He asks while moving my face so my eyes look into his.

"Of course not, Christian. I'm just saying that it's funny how things have moved along for us. I mean, one minute you're knocking me over outside of a coffee shop and before I know it, I'm lying here next to you in your bed! It's just weird" I giggle.

"I know what you mean baby" He smiles that beautiful, megawatt smile. "I used to be closed off to everyone and everything, sitting up here in my safe tower. I never wanted to be in a real relationship, hell, I never even wanted to have vanilla sex with anyone, but you… you came along and crumbled all of my self-built walls. You saw right through me… right to the heart of me. A heart I never thought existed." He chuckles and continues, "You've turned me into the guy I NEVER thought I'd be… a hearts and flowers type!"

"Well, I'm happy I was able to get to you and I'm sorry I pulled away from you when I saw those pictures and the dvd of you with your subs." I say while running my hands through his hair. "I didn't give you the chance to explain and after you did, it wasn't so bad."

"Thank you for loving me baby" He leans forward and kisses me then gets up and smacks my ass. "Get up wench, we're going to go somewhere soon!" I look at him confused.

"Where?" I ask while narrowing my eyes.

"To my parent's house! I'd like to introduce you to my Father and Sister" He says while getting naked. I just stare at his body and I can feel my mouth start watering. His body is perfect. Muscle definition is definitely hot and his ass… Oh my God! He snaps me out of gaping at him. "Hey! Admiring the view Miss Steele?" He chuckles.

"Um yes! You're fucking hot!" I bite my lip.

"We aim to please, Anastasia" He smiles. "Don't bite your lip or else I'll have to take you again, then we'll be late for dinner!"

An hour later, we're in his Audi and on our way to his parent's house. I've met his Mom and Elliot, but never his Dad and little Sister. I'm nervous. I'm always so awkward when I meet new people, especially rich people. His Mom was really sweet and I love Elliot to pieces, so I'm hoping his Dad and Sister are nice too.

When we pull up to their house, my mouth opens. It's a huge mansion! I only see these types of homes in movies and magazines. This is overwhelming! I start to fidget a little and Christian notices.

"Baby, it's okay, it's just my parents" He grabs my hand.

"What if they don't like me? What if I'm not pretty enough or what if they don't like me because I'm not rich" I start rambling on really fast. He places his finger over my mouth to quiet me.

"Shh baby, they'll love you! Believe me, they will! I love you, so I know they will!" He kisses me softly and grabs my hand again. "Let's go!" We walk through the door and I'm amazed at how immaculate the house is! There's marble and cherry wood everywhere. It's so pretty, yet warm and inviting.

"Christian! Ana, darling!" Grace comes into the grand entrance and hugs us. "Carrick, Christian and his Ana are here!"

"Hello son!" Carrick's father comes around the corner shaking his hand. He looks over at me "This beautiful lady must be Anastasia" he smiles at me and kisses my hand. I can see where Christian gets his mannerism from. Carrick is very handsome.

"You can call me Ana, Mr. Grey, " I say with a shy smile.

"You may call me Carrick or Cary" He winks at me.

"Please, you two, come into the family room, we've got snacks and drinks before dinner is served. And Ana, I hope you like pigs in a blanket, I made them because it was Christian's favorite as a little boy" Grace says while nudging Christian. He starts blushing like a child and smirking. Pigs in a blanket? Christian? Who knew…

"I do like them!" I smile big. All of the sudden I hear steps coming down the stairs and a screech. I really pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes runs straight to me and enveloping me into a hug.

"You must be Ana! I'm Mia, Christian's Sister! You're so pretty! I love your shoes!" Mia says bubbly and with a huge smile.

"Mia, tone it down a bit eh?" Christian scolds Mia. Mia just rolls her eyes and then smiles at me again.

"Whatever Christian. Anyways! I think we're going to be great friends Ana! Come on, let's get something to drink!" Mia grabs me by my hand and takes me to the kitchen. I look back at Christian and he just shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

"Ana banana!" I know that voice from anywhere!

"Hey Elliot!" I give him a bear hug and he spins me around. I feel like his little sister every time he's around. He brought Kate with him, so now I feel a little better knowing my best friend is here.

After we sit around and chat for a bit, dinner is served on the back patio that overlooks the lake. I absolutely adore Christian's family. They are filthy rich, but you would never tell with how down to earth they are. They ask about my plans now that school is out and I told them about my interviews at various publishing houses. Every time I mention it, Christian smirks. I wonder what he's up to. Christian, Elliot and Carrick sit around talking about the Mariner's games and how they think they'll make it to the play-offs. I roll my eyes because I'm not really a sporty kinda girl. I don't understand sports.

When it's finally time to leave, we're all saying our goodbye's and giving hugs. I could stay here forever because it's so peaceful. I hope to have my own house someday and make it comfortable for everyone.

"It was nice seeing you again dear, please don't be a stranger. Come visit us anytime you like! Door is always open!" Grace says while hugging me.

"Ana, it was a pleasure. Grace is right, come see us anytime!" Carrick hugs me. "Son, she's a keeper, that one" He slaps Christian's arm and winks at me.

"Thank you guys. And thank you for dinner, it was delicious!" I say while waving.

"Bye Ana! Call me and we can go shopping!" Mia yells.

"Okay Mia! Bye!"

"Good evening everyone." Christian nods while opening the car door for me. I wave again as we drive away.

"Well that went great, baby," Christian says while kissing my hand while he's driving. "You're part of the family now" He smiles really big.

What he just said gave me the chills… in a good way….


	20. Chapter 20

CPOV:

"I don't care how much it's going to cost, just buy it!" I slam the phone down. This is day is really getting on my nerves. I'm snapping at everyone I talk to, which I haven't done in a while. Ana has been gone for almost one week and each day I get angrier and angrier. Why did I let her leave? Damn it! And without security watching her! What the fuck have I done!

"Taylor!" I yell, failing to recognize that Taylor was already in my office.

"Sir, I'm standing right here, what's wrong with you?" Taylor looks at me confused.

"My apologies, Taylor. " I say running my hands through my hair. "I need to get the jet on standby."

"Going somewhere, Sir?"

"I'm not in the mood for 20 questions Taylor, just do it!" I snap at him. I'm really being an ass, but I can't help it. I need to see Ana.

"Of course, Sir, excuse me."

An hour later, I'm boarding my jet. I hope she doesn't get mad that I'm coming to see her. I hope she realizes that I can't be without her anymore. This isn't up for discussion, she's not leaving to go anywhere without me anymore.

"Sir, may I speak with you?" Taylor says while clearing his throat. He's been walking on eggshells around me the past few days because I've snapped at him every time he talks to me.

"Sure. Please sit" I say pointing to the seat across from me.

"I've worked for you for many years, Sir, which pretty means I know how you work and some of your thought processes. If you barge in like a caveman, Ana is going to get mad."

"What do you mean? I've never behaved in such a manner around her, what makes you believe I'll start now?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"I'm speaking as your friend right now Christian, but you've been acting closed off and, well, like an ass to everyone lately. She's gone to visit her Mom, yet you act like she's left you for good and has broken all ties with you." Taylor sits back in his seat and waits for my reaction. He's always gotten his point across well, point blank. I sigh.

"You're right Taylor. It's just I can't function without her around. I'm annoying myself with irrational thoughts, which in turn makes me take it out on everyone else. My apologies Taylor" I shake his hand.

"Just surprise her and sweep her off her feet. One thing I know about girls is that they love the tender moments of surprise, and Ana is no exception."

I smile because I know he's right. Ana loves when I do sweet things for her. My mind reels at some of the things I feel like doing for her because I'm rewarded with her giggle, her smile and her touch.

"Then sweet surprises it shall be Taylor. Help me come up with something that would be over the top exciting for her!"

APOV:

I'm lying out by the pool with my Mom. We're both working on our tans. I'm happy to be just relaxing and hanging out with Mom. It's been a long time since we've had Mother-Daughter time together. My mind keeps wandering back to Christian. He says he misses me and he's doing okay, but I'm thinking he's just saying that so I don't know he needs me so much.

"So baby girl, how are things going with that handsome young man you're seeing?" My Mom says with a big smile. She's been so impressed with Christian from day one.

"Things are going great, but also going so fast." I say while applying more suntan lotion.

"What are you talking about sweetheart?"

"Well, I mean I fell in love with him so quickly. I moved to Seattle with Kate to our own apartment, yet I'm always with Christian at his apartment that it feels like I'm living with him."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with boyfriends and girlfriends spending a lot of time together."

"No, but it's like 24 hours a day. We can't get enough of each other and it scares me Mom." My Mom just smirks at me. "What? Why are you smirking like that?"

"Because baby, it's nice to see my little girl have someone in their life that makes them smile like that." She then looks down at her hands. "I had that twice in my life and it was the best feeling in the world."

"Twice?" I'm confused because I know she said my birth father always the love of her life. She never mentioned anyone else.

"Yes, twice. One was your birth Father and the other is your Daddy" She smiled, but she looks sad.

"Ray? Then why did you leave him if he was that special?" I'm shocked at her admission.

"Because I…" she sighed.

"Because you what Mama?"

"Because I felt that he was too good for me Ana" She started crying. "He was perfect. Treated me like a princess, treated you as his own. He was just perfect. I always felt like a fuck up…"

I move over to my Mom's lounger that she was lying on and I pull him to me and hug her. I rock her back and forth like a baby. Sometimes parents need just as much protection and love as their kids.

"Mom, why don't you tell him that? I mean you and Bob have divorced, maybe it's time to rekindle the flame? Daddy's still crazy about you after all these years Mom, you can't deny it." I say smiling and wiping her tears.

"Perhaps in time baby girl, but I think I need to get my head straight before I jump into that again" she says getting up. "Come on, I'll make us some dinner."

After a delicious dinner of fried chicken and mashed potatoes, Mom and I decide to go for a walk. We walk to downtown Savannah. It's so pretty here. I find a souvenir shop that I decide to stop into. I buy something for everyone but Christian. I'm not sure what to get him here. I'm sure I'll find something, somewhere. He's got to be the hardest person to shop for because he has everything.

"There's a park with a pond by it, wanna get an ice cream and sit by the pond?" My Mom asks.

"Sure! Ice cream sounds good!"

Mom gets a strawberry ice cream cone and I get vanilla… I smile at the thought because Christian calls our love making "vanilla". We sit and chat about different things when all the sudden I see a plane up in the sky doing flips and turns. Then all of the sudden it starts spelling out something… "I… love… you… Ana" is what it spells out. My mouth just drops open as wide as it goes and my eyes fill up with tears. I look over at my Mom and she's got the biggest smile on her face.

"Baby girl, please stand up and turn around" My Mom commands.

When I turn around, I see the love of my life standing there smiling at me. I run up to him and jump on him, showering him with kisses all over. When he puts me down I notice he's got tears in his eyes.

"My beautiful Anastasia, oh how I've missed you!" He says while holding my face in his hands.

"I've missed you too! So much!" I kiss him again.

We turn around and to look at the sky. I'm amazed at what this man will do to make me smile. Fly 3,000 miles just to see me and have a sky writer decorate the sky for me. My Mom asks us to turn around so she can get a picture of Christian and me with the writing in the background.

"This has to be one of the most awesome moments of my life, Christian! Thank you!" I kiss him once again.


	21. Chapter 21

APOV:

After yesterday's little surprise… okay big surprise from Christian, we decided it would be best if he stayed in Savannah. It's crazy how much we can't stay away from each other. We did agree that he would let me do things with just my Mom. Just having him nearby was all we needed to know we'd be okay.

Today, I've decided to go to the restaurant where my Mom works and hang out with her a bit while Christian stays at his hotel room and does some work and attends to a video conference call. We'll meet back up later this evening for dinner, just the two of us. The café that my Mom works at is really cute and laid back.

"Hi Mom!" I wave to my Mom as I enter the café.

"Hey baby girl!" My Mom waves back holding a coffee pot in her hand. "Everyone, this is my daughter Ana!" She says to the staff and few regulars that are around. They all wave or say hi. "Have a seat over there honey and I'll be right with you" She points to a little booth in the corner with her chin.

As I sit there, checking my texts and emails on my phone I notice a familiar face walk through the door. My mouth opens then turns into a smile. When he turns and sees me, he mirrors my expression.

"Scott! Oh my God, Scott! What are you doing here?" I get up and run to him.

"Ana Steele! What are the chances of us running into each other in Savanna Georgia?" He embraces me into a big hug.

"I'm here visiting my Mom!" I say pointing to my Mom behind the counter. "What on earth are you doing here? I thought you moved to Boston?"

"I did, but I moved here about a month ago for a new job." Scott says moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"That's fantastic! Wanna join me in something for lunch?" I point to the booth.

"I'd love to!" He smiles at me.

"Well if it isn't Scotty Hicks all grown up!" My Mom says while handing us menus. "Order whatever you like, it's on me kids."

"Thanks Mom" I smile. "I think I'll just have a cheeseburger with some fries and a vanilla shake"

"Yum! That sounds good; I'll have the same Ms. Carla!" Scott winked at my Mom.

After our food arrives, we sit there talking about old times. We haven't seen each other since we graduated Montesano High a few years back. He moved to Boston and I moved to Vancouver WA/Portland OR area. We were so close in school. I cried when he moved away and cried harder when we slowly started losing contact. I used to have a major crush on him. He's still handsome to this day with his jet black hair and blue eyes.

"So Ana, what are you up to these days?" Scott asked while putting ketchup on his fries.

"Oh, well, I just graduated from college and moved to Seattle with my other best friend Kate. Interviewing for publishing houses and just living ya know?" I smile and take a drink of my shake.

"You look different, but the same" Scott looks me up and down.

"What do you mean? I'm still just the same ol' Ana" I crinkle my nose.

"Yes you are, but a different version… I can't quite figure it out" He taps his index finger on his chin. "So do you have anyone in your life that gives you butterflies, Ana?" I bite my lip and blush. Butterflies don't even begin to state how I feel about Christian.

"As a matter of fact, I do" I smile really big.

"Oh yes, that's what it is! You're in love! That's what's different about you! I can see it all over your blushing little face!" He starts chuckling. "So tell me about this guy!"

"Well, his name is Christian and he's tall, handsome and… ahhh! He's just everything to me!" I giggle.

"Does he treat you right? Because if he doesn't, I will beat his ass!"

"He treats me very nice! He's the best thing that ever happened to me!" I take another drink of my shake. "Here, I'll show you a picture of us!" I say while taking my phone out of my purse. I show him a picture from yesterday with the writing in the sky. His eyes open wide when he sees us, then smiles.

"Umm, Ana? You're dating Christian Grey?" He screeched.

"I am! You know about him?" I ask. Of course he does! I remember back to when Kate figured out it was Christian Grey I was talking about having a crush on. She said the whole world knew.

"Duh! He's only like the youngest billionaire on the planet!" He laughs. "So, you and Christian Grey… I would have never thought it!"

"Why?"

"Because I always assumed he was gay and that someday I'd have a chance with him…" He said while looking at me. Did he just come out of the closet to me? Scotty is gay? I smile.

"Are you trying to tell me something Scotty?" I giggle.

"Ana I think you know what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Well thank you for telling me! But keep your hands off my man!" I laugh while slapping his arm.

After an hour of catching up and talking about boyfriends, we walked out of the café to say our farewells. We agreed to keep in touch. He's going to visit me in Seattle soon with his boyfriend Chad. He's over the moon in love and I can't be happier for him. I give him a long hug. It feels good to see an old friend.

CPOV:

I'm surprising Ana by meeting her downtown at the café her Mom works at. She has no clue I'm coming. I love surprising my girl. When I turn the corner, anger fills my body. My heart is racing and I'm seeing red. Who the fuck is this asshole that she's hugging? She's lingering onto his hug! What the fuck is going on here? I start pacing back and forth, running my hands through my hair. Whoever this guy is, he's getting his ass handed to him for touching MY Ana! Calm down Grey, calm down! Okay, I'll just walk over there calmly and see who this fucker is!

"Hey baby!" I walk up to Ana, pretty much prying her off of this fuckers embrace.

"Christian! Oh my God, we were just talking about you!" Ana jumps on me and kisses me. "I want you to meet someone really special to me! This is one of my best friends EVER, Scott Hicks. Scotty, this is the love of my life, Christian Grey!" I shake his hand.

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. Grey!" Scott smiles at me.

"Likewise" I smile back. Not a real smile, but a smile nonetheless. I think Ana can sense my uneasiness because she rolls her eyes at me.

"I've known Scotty since we were in elementary school! He's going to be visiting me in Seattle soon!" Ana explains. Like hell he is! "Oh and I forgot to mention, his BOYFRIEND will be accompanying him". Thank fucking God! I relax myself at that.

"Very well, I look forward to seeing you. Ana, you ready?" I'm ready to have her to myself. I hate sharing what's mine.

"Yeah!" She bites her lip. "Well Scotty, it was great seeing you! I'll talk to you soon since I have your number! I love you doll!"

"Love you doll!" He hugs her again and I look away. "Mr. Grey" he nods. I nod back.

After he gets in his car, I feel better. Even though he's gay, I don't want to share her with anyone. That will never change. I look at Ana and she's got her eyebrow raised and hands on her hips… uh oh, I know what this means.

"Honestly Christian, you're jealous of my GAY friend?" She sounds annoyed.

"I don't intend on sharing you with anyone of the opposite sex, gay or straight, I'm sorry. Not up for discussion." I stare her down. It's not working because she pokes my shoulder.

"It's up for discussion as of right now!" Ana says with a domineering tone. Wow, I'm so turned on right now!


	22. Chapter 22

"You can't do that Christian!" She stands there with her hands on her hips. "You can't just act like an ass just because I'm talking to another guy or hugging him even."

"Your hug lingered Ana and that's not acceptable. If he's just a friend then why did you hug so long?" I'm running my hands through my hair.

"It lingered because he was my best friend for most of my life and I haven't seen him since we graduated high school, Christian! Maybe it's a new concept for you, but hugging people you miss isn't that big of a deal! Get the fuck over it!" Her blue eyes are blazing and she is angry! I get ready to protest when she puts her finger up. "Don't fucking say a word because I'm not finished! I am your girlfriend, not your property so do NOT think that you can tell me what to do or who to talk to or even hug for that matter because I am my own person and I don't have to run everything by you!"

We sit there in silence for a moment. I'm speechless and for once in my life I have nothing to say. We stare each other down for what seems to be an eternity. Someone has to break. I'm trying new shit lately, might as well be me. I walk to her slowly and smirk.

"I really want to fuck that smart mouth of yours, Anastasia" I say in a low growl, which I know for a fact, makes her weak. I can see her breath hitch and she bites her lip. Yep, I got her! With that I lunge for her and kiss her as hard as I can. She wraps herself around me and our tongues are in an epic battle of twister. Then she pushes herself off of me and pushes me onto the bed.

"Oh no you don't Christian, I'm mad and I'm going to make you beg!" She says with lust in her eyes. "Keep your mouth quiet" She smirks at me and walks into my dressing room. "Close your eyes!" She yells from the other room. I close my eyes and notice my legs are shaking. I find myself nervous and not in control and it's starting to make me feel weird. I can hear her footsteps in front of me and she stops. Fuck! She smells so good.

I feel her put something over my eyes and tie it behind my head. When I reach up to feel it, she smacks my hand.

"Don't touch! You've seen and felt enough for the moment Mr. Grey" she says in a low, seductive voice. She bends down and kisses me. This is hot! She removes my pants and boxer briefs. "My my, Mr. Grey, what have we here? Someone's excited huh?" I feel her run her hands through my hair then pull it back to kiss me.

"I want you on your hands and knees while you're on the bed" she commands, I obey. I position myself still feeling turned on, yet nervous. I can't see or hear her but all the sudden I feel a sting on my ass. What the fuck! She's pulling something out of my book! Oh no she doesn't!

"Anastasia, I-" She cuts me off and smacks my ass again.

"I told you not to say anything!" She says while rubbing my ass where she just smacked it. Then suddenly I hear a soft giggle, like she's trying to hold it in. I just stay in position, my mind wondering what the fuck is going on. I jump when she busts out into a full on laugh. I rip the blindfold off and look at her. I get off the bed and walk over to her. She's biting her lip.

"Miss Steele, you're not topping from the bottom!" I grab her and throw her on the bed. "My turn!"

APOV

Two days later Christian and I are on his jet heading back home to Seattle. All in all it was a good trip. The only problem was his jealous fit he had when he saw Scotty and I hugging. Oh my Christian, he's just so protective of me. I smile to myself when I think of how much he loves me.

"What's that pretty head of yours thinking?" Christian asks while looking up from his newspaper.

"I was thinking about you being so jealous of other guys" I bite my lip and giggle.

"It's not funny. I really don't want to share you with anyone baby"

"I know, but you have to. I love my friends and family and don't want them to be afraid to come to me and lean on me for emotional support if needed. Hugs are a given in those situations."

"Understood, and I don't care if Kate or one of your girlfriends hug you or whatnot, but I don't want guys to do it. What would you have done in that situation? You see me hugging some girl you don't know and letting it linger?" My thoughts grow dark and I purse my lips together. Okay, so he has a point.

"Okay, I understand, but don't jump to conclusions okay?" I smile at him.

"I'll try baby" He winks at me and grins.

After our plane lands, I'm exhale in excitement that I'm back in Seattle. After Taylor drops me off at my apartment, I walk in to find Kate sitting in the kitchen, staring off into space. Her eyes are puffy, so I know something happened while I was gone.

"Kate?" I say walking up to her. She sniffles, then puts a smile on her face.

"Hey Steele, you're home!" She gets up and hugs me.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Everything's fine!" I know she's lying because she's not looking at me when she says it, and the proof of her crying is evident.

"Kate, I know you better than anyone and I know you've been crying" I say raising an eyebrow. "Now spill it!"

"Ana, I'm just scared…" Kate starts crying again and I immediately take her in my arms to soothe her.

"Why are you scared honey? What happened?"

"Ana, I'm… I'm…" Kate sniffles. "I'm pregnant… oh god, even saying it makes me scared" She starts sobbing.

"Are you sure? I mean, did you take tests or see the doctor?" I pull away and look at her.

"Both. I started feeling really sick and everything started making me nauseous, so I thought I had a flu bug or something, but it never went away. Then my period never came and that's when the light went off in my head. I got 3 tests and all said I was pregnant, so I went to the doctor the next day and it was confirmed."

"Oh Kate, everything's gonna be fine. I'm here for you and I know Elliot will be there-" Kate cuts me off.

"He doesn't know yet Ana, so please don't say anything to him or Christian."

"I promise. How far along are you?"

"I'm eight weeks…" Kate wipes her eyes.

"Well, this is good news! I'm excited to have a little munchkin around!"

"Easy for you to say, you're the one who loves kids. Me? I'm not so great with them. I'll be a terrible Mother… I'm just too selfish" Kate chuckles.

"Naw, I'll slap you around a bit if you start acting up" We start laughing. "But seriously, you need to tell Elliot as soon as you can. Don't keep him in the dark about this."

"I planned on telling him tonight…" She said while looking like she's holding something back.

"What is it Kate?"

"I want you to be there when I tell him. I just don't think I can do it alone." She says with worried eyes.

"Okay, of course!"

"And maybe have Christian here for support for Elliot?" I think to myself that Christian may not be the best support for Elliot because he'll probably blow the situation out of proportion. But it's Kate's wishes.

"Okay, I'll have Christian and Elliot both come over. Now come here Mommy, let's get you cleaned up" I smile at her.

"Ana, you really are the best friend anyone could dream of. I love you!" Kate hugs me.

**A/N: I know things have been a little boring as of late, but I promise things will heat up and get more exciting in chapters to come!**


	23. Chapter 23

CPOV:

Being back at my GEH office is not really appealing right now. I've had a glorious few days off with Ana and I want nothing more to be with her right now. Things really are changing in me. I find myself often grinning like a damn hormonal teenager. All this change is worth it. Ana is worth it. My thoughts are interrupted when my phone goes off. Ah speaking of the delicious devil…

"Hello, this is Christian Grey, smitten CEO of GEH…" I answer playfully at her.

"Hey there sexy CEO!" Ana giggles and it makes me smile even bigger.

"What are you up to baby?"

"I'm just doing laundry and missing you, of course!"

"Well what can I do to relieve you of your chores my love?"

"I was wondering if you'd come over tonight? Kate needs to talk to Elliot about something and she'd like you and me to be her support system. And don't ask what, you'll find out when you get here"

"Is everything okay?" I'm worried. If Kate breaks my brother's heart, it will not be any good for anyone in that room.

"I'm sure it will be, but we just need to be their voices of reason." Okay now she's got me confused.

"Okay baby, I'll be there when I'm done here. Should be around 5:30"

"Okay, see you soon! I love you!" She says in a sexy voice.

"I love you too sweet pea" Sweet pea? What the fuck did I just call her?

After a long work day, I finally arrive at Ana's apartment. When I enter, I notice Kate looks really nervous and Elliot hasn't arrived yet.

"So do you ladies mind telling me what's going on here?" I look at both Ana and Kate and they just look at each other. Ana walks over to Kate and takes her hand.

"Now Christian, don't go thermonuclear and yell. This is a sensitive situation and it needs a little delicacy okay?" Ana looks me in the eyes. My eye wanders over to Kate and I notice she's holding her stomach. I can feel my heart start beating quickly.

"Of course." I keep my furrow my eyebrows. "Kate, how far along are you?" Both girls look at each other and then to me with surprise. "Don't try to play dumb with me Miss Kavanagh, how far along are you?"

"Christian! Don't be an asshole!" Ana yells at me.

"No, Ana, its okay" Kate interrupts. "Eight weeks, Christian. I'm eight weeks pregnant…" I have to admit, I feel bad for saying what I did. I can tell Kate is scared. I start pacing back and forth. Fuck! What's my brother going to do? How's he going to react? It's not like she did it on purpose. I may not know Kate like Ana and Elliot do, but I know she's far too selfish to want to get pregnant. But how could they be so irresponsible? I look over at Kate and she is shaking. I walk to her and sit on the other side of her and grab her hand.

"We're going to get through this and I'll make sure Elliot doesn't do anything stupid." I squeeze her hand. I look at Ana who is giving me a small smile. "I promise Kate, it'll be fine".

"Thank you Christian" Kate whispered. We all three jump when the doorbell rings. Ana gets up to answer it and let's my brother in.

"Hey Ana banana! Welcome back!" Elliot hugs Ana, but immediately notices Kate and myself staring at him. "What is this? An intervention? I fucking love that show!" He laughs. His smile comes to a halt when he notices Kate's expression and sees that she's been crying. "Baby? What's the matter?" He sits next to her. She starts crying again and he takes her into his arms and looks to me.

"Um, Elliot, Kate needs to tell you something", I say, trying to get the ball rolling.

"Okay, what is it babe?" Elliot pulls Kate's face up to his.

"Please don't be mad at me Elliot, but… but… I'm…Pregnant!" Kate stutters though her cries. Elliot grabs her and holds her really close to him into a protective hold.

"Shh, it's okay baby. It's gonna be fine!" He rocks her back and forth between coos. He pulls her away and looks at her but she keeps her head down. "Hey, it's going to be fine, I promise you. And I will protect you and our baby for the rest of our lives." Elliot puts his hand on her tummy and smiles. He looks up and smiles at me. "You're gonna be an Uncle, bro!" I have to chuckle at that. "I've got a mini-me growing inside of my woman! This calls for a celebration!"

"I'm happy for you, Lelliot!" I shake my Brother's hand and he pulls me into a hug! Soon, Ana and Kate join into a hug. A fucking group hug! What the hell is going on with me? I even feel my eyes water a little.

It's been one month since the whole pregnancy talk and it's got me thinking a lot about my future with Ana. I have no doubt in my mind that she's it for me. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I never fancied myself the marrying kind, but lately all I can think about is Anastasia walking down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding dress with her friends wearing the different colored dresses. I smile at the thought. What's there to fight? What I want, I get and Anastasia Steele will be Anastasia Grey… I know what I need to do.

"Taylor, I need to take a trip to Montesano but I don't want anyone to know, especially Ana!" I tell Taylor as he reads his muscle car magazine.

"Montesano?"

"Yes, I'm on a mission to secure my future." I just smile. Taylor catches on and pats me on the back.

"You're making the right decision, Sir" He has a proud look on his face. I'm happy to have such a great friend in my life.

"I know I am… I'll be back this evening around 7pm" I say as I leave to my car.

The whole drive down I was nervous. I'm not a nervous person but this is turning me into one. I pull into the long, gravel driveway to the little white house where Ana grew up. I see Ray in the garage, working on his truck. Ana mentioned that it's his birthday soon; I make a mental note to surprise him with a new truck. When he notices me pull up, he steps out of the garage, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Christian Grey, how the hell are ya, son?" He walks over to me, shaking my hand.

"Very well Mr. Steele" I smile at him. "I see you're working on that old truck again?"

"Yeah, she up and died on me again, but I'll fix her up and she'll be good as new" Ray chuckles and looks at my car. "Where's Annie?"

"I'm afraid this visit doesn't include Ana, Sir. I actually wanted to talk to you about something" I say, starting to get nervous again.

"Come sit down inside and have a beer with me, Son. I have a feeling we'll need a couple" He says, patting my back.

When I walk inside, I see a home that is very small and very cozy. There are pictures of Ana all over the place. Her as a kid winning the spelling bee. One of her wearing ballet tights and another with her winning a yellow belt in karate. I had no idea that she studied martial arts. I'll have to ask her about it.

"Have a seat" Ray says while handing me an ice cold beer. "Son, before you ask me what I think you're going to ask me, I need to know a few things first."

"Of course Sir, please ask" I say, taking a drink.

"Please call me Ray" he chuckles. "First of all, what, besides the lap of luxury, can you offer my daughter as her husband?" Boy he cuts right to the chase. I like it.

"Well, Ray," I smile at the use of his name, "I can offer her safety, happiness, and I can afford her all of her dreams." I take another drink and continue. "Look, I'm not here to impress you Ray. I just want you to know that I love your daughter so much. Before she came into my life I was a miserable person. I never went out and actually lived a life. I hid behind my fancy cars, jets and my company. But Ana, she helped me find myself and you know what? I actually like the person I'm becoming. I'm indebted to her the rest of my life for all she has given me. I am so in love with her that it hurts when we're apart. I will safeguard her and keep her safe. I just want to spend the rest of my life exploring what else life can give us." I say it all at a fast rate that I'm not even sure what I said. Ray is expressionless. He looks at me and takes a long drink of his beer and sits forward, towards me.

"Christian Grey, I don't have any more questions. You just answered just about every damn question I had, all in one statement." He slapped my shoulder and chuckled. "I'm sold! I give you my permission, Son!"

"Thank you, Sir… I mean Ray, you won't regret it!" I smile like a kid in a candy store.

"I know. Just please take care of her like you promised and I have every faith you two will be fine…" He gets up to let his dog out. "Oh, and beware, that girl is positively stubborn."

"Oh I know this, believe me" I shake my head and chuckle.

I arrive back at Escala at around 6:30 to the smell of something delicious. I gave the day off to Gail so she could visit her Sister in the hospital in Portland, and I know Taylor isn't cooking. I walk into the kitchen to see the most beautiful site. My Anastasia is standing at the stove cooking and she's got her head phones in. She has such a pretty singing voice. I can't help but smile listening to her sing and dance while she's cooking.

"I'm waiting, waiting for nothing.  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging.  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?"

When she turns around she jumps and screams.

"Christian! You scared the crap out of me!" She laughs.

"I'm sorry, but I had to listen to your cute ass singing!" I smile at her. "What song was that?"

"When Did Your Heart Go Missing?" by Rooney… It's such a fun, upbeat song to cook to" She giggles.

"So I see!" I walk over to her and give her a big kiss.

"How was your meeting?" She says while adding seasonings to her vegetables.

"Meeting?" I'm confused, I didn't have a meeting today.

"Yeah, Taylor said you're going to be late tonight because you had a meeting" Ana said while narrowing her eyes.

"Oh yeah, well it wasn't really a meeting. It was more like a merger request!" Good save Grey.

"Nice! Did you score the company?"

"We'll see… I sure hope so Ana"


	24. Chapter 24

"Why can't you give me a hint?" Ana pouts at me.

"Because I want this whole weekend to be a surprise for you!" I chuckle at her.

"You didn't even let me pack my own luggage! I don't even know what I'm going to be wearing!" She sits with her arms crossed, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well that's just too bad now isn't it?" I put my arm around her and she tries moving away. "Come here baby, don't be like that" I smile. She keeps looking out the airplane window. I take the opportunity to kiss her neck while its exposed.

"No! No!" Ana starts laughing. I know it tickles her so I kiss harder and she throws herself into a full on belly laugh. "You punk!"

"What's wrong? Can't handle it?" I keep tickling her.

"Stop!" She keeps laughing til she's breathing hard. I stop so she can catch her breath. She slaps my arm and rolls her eyes. "Honestly Christian, you're such a kid sometimes!" She giggles. I just give her my big smile.

When the pilot announces we're about 15 minutes from landing at our destination, I blindfold Ana. She's so confused and I love it! She's been asking 101 question in which my only reply is "I'm not telling you". I can tell she's getting a little frustrated, but it'll all be worth it.

When we land, I advised the staff not to discuss any information with Ana as this whole thing is a surprise. When we step off my plane, she immediately notices how cold it is. I keep my arms wrapped around her tightly so she doesn't freeze. When we make it to our car, it's nice and warm and she gets comfy.

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" She asks while biting her lip.

"Not yet, baby." I say while rubbing her hand in mine. "Soon." I smile.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" She smiles.

"I am, yes."

After driving for about 30 minutes, we arrive at our destination. It's even more beautiful than the pictures I seen online. Ana will love this! I led her down the pathway and stand her still.

"Okay, are you ready?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes! I've been ready!" She giggles. I wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss her neck.

"Okay here we go! On the count of three! 1-2-3!" I take the blindfold off her and watch her eyes open in amazement. Her jaw drops open and she smiles.

"Oh my God, Christian! This is beautiful!" She says looking at the pretty view in front of her.

What we see in front of us is the snowy hills of Sweden. It's so pure and white and glistening like glitter in the sun. She looks at me and I can see her eyes get teary.

"Where are we?" She asks in amazement.

"Welcome to Sweden, Anastasia!" I hold my arms out and motion to everything around me. I've purchased this land last week and had something built for us, especially for this weekend."

"You bought this?" She looks at me, again, in amazement.

"I did. I know how much you study about Sweden and you love Swedish music, so I thought you could have a quiet, peaceful haven here. We'll build us a little cabin that we can escape to!" I'm starting to picture everything in my mind and I smile as big as I can.

"Oh Christian, you did this for me… for us?" She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I'd do anything in this world if it meant to make you happy" I wipe a tear from her cheek. "Come, let's have some dinner." I take her hand and lead her to a tent. It's big for a camping tent. You could easily fit 15 people inside, comfortably. It's nice and warm because I have a space heater inside. Also there is a bed, a table and a portable hot tub inside. Our own little haven.

"Christian, this is so nice!" She says while looking around the tent. "Can we just live here?" She giggles.

"Perhaps!" I smile. "Sit down gorgeous, dinner is served," I say while pulling a chair out. When she sits, I open the food warmer and take out our dinner. Just as I ordered, it's steak with loaded baked potatoes and asparagus. Served with a side of pink champagne.

We enjoy our dinner and conversation. We talk about what we'd like to do while we're here and how we should bring the family along next time and make it a big vacation for everyone. During dinner, Ana keeps narrowing her eyes at me because I keep staring at my watch.

"Do you have a hot date or something Mr. Grey?" She asks while taking a drink of champagne.

"I do, as a matter of fact… with you my beautiful angel." I say while getting out of my chair. I walk over to her and offer my hand to pull her up. "Come."

As she stands up, I put the blindfold back on her, much to her disliking. I know she'll appreciate it once I do what I'm about to do. I lead her outside and stand her still. Looking up to the sky, I know the timing is perfect. I take the blindfold off of her and once again, her jaw drops.

APOV:

If he blindfolds me one more time, I swear I'm gonna pop him one! He's leading me back outside. It's so cold, but the air is so crisp and fresh. He's been fidgeting this whole evening, especially during dinner. He kept looking at his watch like he had to be somewhere. I feel his hands taking my blindfold off. When I open my eyes, I see the most spectacular site I've ever seen. The sky is illuminated in beautiful colors. Greens and reds dance together with a splash of pink and blue. It's lighting up the whole sky!

"Christian! What is this? It's beautiful!" I say in excitement.

"It's called 'Aurora Borealis' or 'The Northern Lights' to most. It's caused by the collision of energetic charged particles with atoms in the high altitude atmosphere, which makes the colors appear," Christian smiles as he explains. "You see what beauty comes when two energies collide? When two lives collide?"

I can't keep my eyes off of the beautiful sky. It's amazing. Just beautiful. When I decide tear my eyes away from the light show above me, I notice Christian pulling something out of his pocket. My heart starts racing as I think I know what he's about to do. My eyes start to water. He kneels down in front of me.

"Anastasia, ever since you've come into my life, it's been changed for the better. All of my darkness has passed by like a dark cloud. It's all beautiful skies in my life. And much like these lights in the sky, you make my life colorful and happy. I want that for the rest of my life. I want you for the rest of my life. So, Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the great honor of marrying me and tattooing your color into my life permanently?" Christian is so nervous but smiles so big.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I yell as Christian puts the ring on my finger.

I'm going to be Mrs. Grey!

A/N: If you've never seen the Northern Lights, please Google it! It's so pretty! Imagine Fifty and Ana underneath it!

PS) Stay tuned for some lemons on the next chapter or two!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay in the chapters! I've been up for a new promotion at work so I've been working double time! I promise I'll be back to giving you a few chapters a week like normal**!

After our time away in Sweden, it was time to head back to Seattle. But the trip back feels so much different. Maybe it's because I'm wearing this gorgeous, shiny ring on my left hand. Maybe it's because I'm going to be Mrs. Christian Grey. Maybe it's because my whole world is about to change. As I stare out of the window of the private jet I get lost in my thoughts. How are things really going to change for me? Shouldn't it just be my last name changing and that I have a husband? A rich, handsome husband. Oh God, will I labeled a "Gold digger"? Great! That's just what I need! I let out a sigh and my thoughts are broken by Christian grabbing my hand.

"I know what you're thinking and you need to stop baby" Christian looks into my eyes. How does he always know what I'm thinking? "Don't let what anyone else thinks hinder us from living a happy life together."

"I know Christian, but look how fast things have gone for us. It's only a matter of time before people start talking and saying I'm a gold digger!" I look down at my hands. Christian pulls my chin up so that I'm looking at him.

"Hey, what does it matter what others think? We know the truth and we know that we're in love, so that's all that matters right?"

"I guess you're right" I give him a small smile. He envelopes me in his arms and kisses my head. "I am excited to plan a wedding! I've had a vision in my head since I was a little girl of what it would be like" I look up at him and smile big. This makes him smile big as well.

"Well whatever you dream up in that pretty head of yours, consider it done. I want this day to be everything you've ever dreamed of!" Christian rubs my knuckles with his thumb.

"What about you? Don't you want any input in this?"

"To be honest, I've never given it a thought as I've never really had a reason to. I never wanted to get married. Never had a reason to really…" He looks into my eyes. "… until you came along." He gives me a shy smile and shrugs.

"Well I want your input, Mr. Control Freak!" I giggle at him.

"Very well my love" He kisses me softly.

We've been back in Seattle for a week now and we've yet to tell anybody about our engagement. We decided that we wanted to tell everyone all at once, so what better time than at Grace and Carrick's BBQ tonight. I'm a ball of nerves, but I'm so excited. Christian, is as ever, cool, calm and collected.

"Why are you so calm? This is a big moment that we're about to share with everyone and you're so calm!" I say, while looking through all of my clothes, trying to pick something out for tonight.

"I'm calm because there's nothing to be flipping out over" Christian watches me and smirks. "Besides, everyone is going to be so excited. I know Mia is going to want to help you start planning immediately!" We both roll our eyes at the same time and laugh. Christian then gets up and walks over to me and puts his arms around my hips. "Just calm down baby, it's going to be a great night!"

"I know, it's just a big time in my life and I'm over thinking things, as always" I sigh and smile at him. I feel a sudden calm rush over me and he kisses my lips softly.

"I love you, soon to be Mrs. Grey" He winks at me.

"I love you too baby" I bite my lip.

"Don't bite your lip baby, you know what that does to me." His eyes turn dark and he smirks at me. "If I act on what I want to do to you, we'll never make it to the bbq."

An hour later we're pulling up to the Grey mansion. I slip the ring off of my finger and put it in my purse. Christian just smirks at me.

"Ready?" He grabs my hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I smile at him.

While walking up to the door, Mia opens it and runs up to me and gives me a hug. She then gives Christian a big hug.

"Welcome home guys! We missed you! How was the trip?" Mia speaks a mile a minute and it makes me laugh.

"It was great! We're glad to be home though" I looked over at Christian who is just shaking his head and smiling at his little Sister.

Throughout dinner, Christian and I kept staring at each other and smiling. He would whisper sexy words in my ears and it would make me totally wet. Everyone kept watching us and smiling, especially Grace. She is so happy that her son finally has someone to love and be with.

"You ready to tell them?" Christian whispers. I nod and bite my lip. He stands and clears his throat. Everyone watches intently. Underneath the table, I'm slipping my ring back on because I know everyone will wanna see it.

"I just wanted to say a few things before the night goes on" Christian says to everyone while holding his glass of wine. "First, Mom and Dad, thanks for the delicious dinner, it's wonderful as always. Secondly, as you all know, Ana and I went on a vacation to Sweden. It was a spectacular time and it was a life changer. While we were there, I asked for Ana's hand in marriage and she accepted!" He smiles big and I can see the tears forming behind his eyes. "Anastasia is going to be my wife!"

"Oh I'm so happy for you son! I've wanted nothing but for you to be happy!" Grace stands up and hugs her youngest son. The tears start falling.

"Congratulations Son!" Carrick says while shaking Christian's hand.

"Thanks Dad," Christian winks at his Dad.

"Oh my God, Ana! Why didn't you tell me?" Kate runs up to me and grabs my hand. Her eyes just about bug out of her head when she sees my ring. "Holy crap! That's a huge diamond!" She yells, then turns to Christian. "Well done Christian, you definitely have fine taste in jewelry!" Mia just oogles at it and smiles.

"Now we're really going to be Sisters! We have to start planning ASAP!" She jumps up and down with excitement. I just laugh because Christian and I both knew what her reaction would be and we were right.

"Well we've only just became engaged, so I haven't thought of anything yet, but we'll definitely be getting together to plan, girls!" I tell both Kate and Mia.

The rest of the night went great. We told everyone about our vacation and how Christian proposed to me. And I showed them pictures of the Northern Lights. They all ooh and ahh'd over them. They really got a laugh of the picture of Christian when he slipped in the snow and and his hair was frozen straight up.

After we said our goodbyes it was back to Escala for us. I am so exhausted and the car ride made me even more tired. I must have passed out because the next thing I know, I wake up in Christian's arms as we're riding in the elevator.

"I can walk you know" I say while yawning. Christian just smiles.

"You were sleeping too good, baby, so I didn't want to wake you" I says while kissing my nose. I just give him a sleepy smile.

"I love you Christian."

"And I love you my gorgeous girl."

The ping of the elevator sounds so comforting as it tells me we are finally home and that I can get some pajamas on and cuddle under the blankets. Christian carries me all the way to his bedroom and sets me down on the bed.

"Just stay there" He commands softly. I comply with a smile. What is he up to now? I can hear him in the closet moving hangers around. He comes out with a soft, purple nightgown. "Lift your arms baby. I'm going to change you into your nightgown." I lift my arms and bite my lip as he's taking my clothes off and replacing them with the soft silk.

"This feels so good…" I say while yawning. He lays me backwards and gives me a soft, sweet kiss.

"Goodnight sweet girl" he says while I drift off to sleep.

The next day I woke up alone to a note that Christian left on his pillow that said he had to go into the office today for an emergency meeting and that he'll be home by dinner tonight. Fine with me, it gives me the chance to have lunch with Kate and catch up. When I call her, we choose to meet at Pike's Market and get some clam chowder and get some fresh flowers.

"It's so great to spend some time with you! It feels like we never get to see each other anymore" Kate links her arms in mine as we walk through the market.

"I know, I know" I say feeling bad. It's true; ever since I've been with Christian, most of my free time is spent with him. "I promise to spend more time with you!"

"You better! Especially since we're dating brothers!" Kate giggles.

"So how are you and Elliot doing? You guys seemed pretty cozy and comfy with each other still" I nudge her as we walk up the hill to Post Alley to get some chowder.

"He's just so... so... ahhh! I'm so in love with him!"

"I can tell! Love is a good look on you Kate!"

"You think so?" Kate asks while scrunching her nose.

"Definitely!" We both start giggling. It seems the Grey brothers have infatuated us both.

"Enough about me, let's get some plans going on for your wedding!" She says while walking up to order food. "Two clam chowders in a bread bowl please" she hands the girl behind the counter money.

"Thanks for paying! Anyways, I think I want to have a destination wedding. I've really been thinking about where I'd like it to be and I want it to be under the Northern Lights, you know, where he proposed to me." I look at Kate for her input.

"That would be amazing! A night time wedding under the Northern Lights?"

"Yeah! And there would be a fire and ice and color theme... Each bridesmaid would wear colors to match the Northern Lights..." I keep getting distracted by two guys that I noticed were taking pictures of me while we were down by the market. Kate sees me keep looking over her shoulder.

"What are you looking at?" She says while looking behind her. "Shit! Those are paparazzi!"

"What? Why would they be taking pictures of me? Christian isn't here!" I say getting up. "Come on, let's go back to our apartment." I say while running the other way. I can hear one of the guys yell my name

"Ana! Ana! We just want a few pictures please!" One of the guys yell.

"Why don't you leave her the fuck alone asshole!" Kate yells behind her.

When I turn the corner I notice a black van with the other paparazzi driving towards me. He swerves towards me. Next thing I feel is blackness


	26. Chapter 26

CPOV

"Perfect. Send the final paperwork over and I'll sign them. Thank you." I slam the phone down and sigh. Finally this acquisition is finished! I've been working on this for a few months now. Now that that's out of the way, I can focus on other things. I look at the picture of Ana on my desk and smile. Things sure have changed for me. I've never had a picture of anyone on my desk before, yet there's one now. Along with that is a coffee mug that Ana gave me that says "World's Best Boyfriend". I smile and chuckle to myself. Such cheesy things never had place in my life before. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of police sirens below me. Probably another idiot driving on the streets not paying attention.

"Mr. Grey, it's time for your meeting down in accounting," Andrea's voice comes on the speaker.

"Thank you Andrea" I respond.

An hour later, I'm still sitting in this, what was supposed to be short, meeting. My mind is wandering other places. I wonder if Ana is having fun with Kate and what they're talking about and buying. Knowing Ana she probably didn't buy anything for herself. I just wish she'd text me back. I've texted three times. Come to think of it, nobody has texted or emailed back all morning. Not even Elliot. He's usually the first to text back. I look at the screen of my BlackBerry and see that there are no signal bars. That definitely explains it, but why the fuck isn't it working? I run a multi-billion dollar company; can't I at least get some fucking signal in my building? I excuse myself from the meeting and allow Ros to take over.

On the way back to the elevator I'm met by Andrea who looks panicked.

"Mr. Grey! There are a lot of urgent messages for you. Your Mother just called and stated that you need to come to the hospital right away!" Andrea says out of breath.

"Did she say why?" I sound panicked now.

"Miss Steele was taken by Ambulance about an hour ago. She's in the emergency room!"

"Thank you Andrea. I'm taking the rest of the day off!" I say while running down the emergency stairs to the parking garage. Fuck! What happened? Not my Ana!

It took me all of 10 minutes weaving in and out of traffic at a high speed to get to the hospital. When I arrive, it's busy and I don't see anyone I know. I don't see my Mom either. I go to the nurses' station to see where Ana is.

"Anastasia Steele, where is she?" I demand.

"Are you family?" The nurse looks me up and down. I don't have time for this shit.

"I'm her fucking fiancé! Now where is she?"

"She's been admitted to the ICU. Third floor, Sir" She looks terrified of me.

I run to the elevator and push 3. When I get to the floor I see Kate being consoled by Elliot. She looks absolutely broken up. They both look at me as I walk into the waiting room.

"Hey bro, why haven't you been answering our calls? We've all been trying to call and text you!" Elliot said while still holding Kate.

"For some reason the service was out in my building. What the fuck happened?" I say with a loud yell.

"Ana and Kate were being chased by a couple of paparazzi down by Pike's Market and one of them hit her with a van," Elliot explains while I close my eyes tight. "He claims he didn't mean to hit her and that he dropped his phone and the van swerved and knocked into her."

"Fucking bullshit! Those god damned paparazzi have no fucking shame!" I start pacing around the room. "I'm going to put them out of business so fast that it'll make their head spin!" I run my hands through my hair and pull out of sheer panic and frustration. I look up to see my Mom coming out of the ICU doorways.

"Mom! How is she?" I run up to her and start crying. "Can I please see her?"

"Honey, she's going to be just fine. She's got a concussion and some internal bleeding, but we got it under control." Mom says while rubbing my back.

"Can I see her?"

"She's in room 3B. She's in an induced coma right now so we can monitor the bleeding, but you can still talk to her and touch her" My mom smiles at me. I take off down the hall to Ana's room.

When I enter the room, my heart drops from my chest. There she is, the love of my life, just lying there sleeping. She looks beautiful even in bandages. I feel the tears falling from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. She's so fragile. I take a seat next to the bed and hold her hand and kiss it.

"I'm so sorry Anastasia, I'm so sorry!" I sob while kissing her hand. "This is all my fault! If you weren't with me, then this wouldn't have happened!" I lay my head down on her arm and continue to cry. "Please Ana, forgive me!"

"It's not your fault son" I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see the other angel in my life, my Mom.

"Of course it is! The paparazzi wouldn't have been after her if she weren't the fiancé of Christian Grey!" I sniffle.

"That may be true honey, but there's no way this is your fault. You know better than anyone that those pathetic excuses for humans can be vicious."

"Do you think she'll forgive me, Mom? I mean, for all of this? Do you think she'll still want to marry me?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that when she wakes up, she'll be so happy to see you and expect a lot of hugs and kisses from you!" My Mom smiles at me. This makes me feel a little better, but I still can't shake the feeling that I should have been there to protect her and that this all my fault.

When my Mom leaves the room, I get down on my knees and look up to the ceiling. I've never been one to pray, but at this moment, I feel a rush over me to begin.

"God, I know I'm not perfect and I know I've screwed up my life in so many ways, but I'm trying. I'm really trying. I'm sorry for the way I've treated people and for the way I've behaved. It's because of this girl, right here, that I'm making positive changes in my life. She's led me from the darkness into the pure joyous light. And I know that I don't deserve to have any prayers answered, but if you can just indulge me just once, I'll never ask for anything again. Please can you heal my beautiful Anastasia? Heal her and let her live a beautiful life. If my punishment for being bad all my life is losing her in order for her to be alive and happy, then please just take me now. I'll gladly lay my life down for this girl. Just please take care of her. Please?" At the end of my prayer, I find myself crying hysterically and lying on the floor in a fetal position.


	27. Chapter 27

CPOV:

_I find myself walking through a snowy park. This place isn't familiar and I don't know how I got here. But I keep walking. Looking for a way out. I stop dead in my tracks when I see someone staring back at me. The very same gray eyes as mine, piercing through my eyes. Long, brown hair cascading down around her face and a sweet smile. The face is familiar, yet I can't recall exactly who this is._

"_Christian, come to me," her voice says sweetly. I remember the voice. I walk over to her but with my guard held up. "It's okay Christian, I won't hurt you." She holds her arms out to me, signaling me to come closer._

"_I'm not going any further than this point. I don't know you!" I say curtly to her. _

"_Of course you know me. I'm your Mom, Christian," She smiles sweetly once more._

_It's at this moment I realize that I'm standing in front of my dead Mother. That's why she looks familiar. The anger starts rushing through my body. _

"_You're not my Mom! Moms don't let their children get abused like I was! Moms protect their children no matter the cost! But you, you let me get burned, tortured and beat on. You just sat there and let it happen!" I yell at her and yet she doesn't back down._

"_Do you know how sorry I am for that, son? I never wished that life for either of us. Moms make mistakes. I didn't know what else to do! I was too young to have a baby. I couldn't even take care of myself, but it doesn't mean I didn't love you!" She yells back, her eyes turning dark gray like mine._

"_Stop it! I don't want to hear this! You're not my Mother! Grace Trevelyan-Grey is my Mother!"_

"_Yes she is and I thank God for her every day for giving you the kind of life that I couldn't. I wish I could have been better for you. I really do, Christian, but things happen in life that steals us away from our dreams."_

"_Why did you let all that shit happen to me?"_

"_I was so messed up for so long that I didn't even think straight. Through all the drugs and the men and abuse, I always had a dream that I'd take you away from Detroit to start a new life where we could both be happy. The drugs screwed me up. The abuse mentally scarred me. I gave up. It got worse and worse so I made the decision to end my life so I could give you a life." She cries and runs her hands through her hair. A habit I see that I've inherited from her._

"_Then why didn't you just give me up for adoption for fuck's sake?"_

"_I was selfish. I didn't want anyone else to have you, but I didn't want you to be raised around all that mess either. So one night, I had a moment of clarity, or at least in my messed up mind it was clarity. I went and bought enough heroin to last 3 days and I sat you down next to me and told you that I love you and that you're going to do great things with your life. I kissed you on the forehead and gave you a toy to play with. I made sure you were distracted by it before I did anything else. I watched you play for a few minutes and it brought a moment of peace. I then proceeded to do what I planned on. I shot up all of the heroin and let myself fall asleep." _

_I feel myself tensing up. I also feel my eyes start to water. I look at her and I realize she did it out of necessity for her son. Though she was messed up, underneath I feel love coming from her. Though it was a fucked up way to secure me a future, I understand why she did it. And for the first time in my life, I feel peace about what happened._

"_I'm sorry that you felt you had no other option," I say coldly to her. I'm still mad but I feel myself letting go. "Though I now understand your reasoning, it doesn't change the fact that I grew up to be a fucked up person with no heart. Did you know I get my kicks out of beating brown haired girls that look like you?" I feel my fists tighten._

"_Christian, I know everything about you. I've been watching you ever since the night I died. I know that I screwed you up so bad. I cry every day for you. I am so sorry honey." She tries to grab my hand but I pull away._

"_Please don't touch me!"_

"_Okay Christian. But can I just say something? I think things are starting to look up for you and finally you can have a better life. Hold on to Ana. She'll give you the life I only dreamed of for you…"_

_After a moment of silence between us, she gets up and walks towards the forest in the park. I feel peaceful and warm. I watch her turn around and smile._

"_Christian, I'm proud of you son. You turned out to be so beautiful and handsome. Remember, hold onto Ana. She's your key the life you deserve…" She turns away and starts to fade._

"_Wait! Ella! Mom! I love you!" I yell to her but she disappears. _

"Christian! Christian! Wake up man!" I feel a hand shake me from my dream. I look up to see my Brother standing over me. "You were having a nightmare!"

"No, it wasn't a nightmare. It was closure…" I say while sitting up.

"Closure for what?" Elliot looks at me confused.

"If I explained it, you'd be lost in confusion, so let's just skip me saying anything" I say while picking myself up off the floor. "How long was I asleep?"

"About five hours. I've never seen you sleep so deep before brother."

"Yeah I feel really rested. Any change with Ana while I was asleep?"

"No, she's still out but Mom says that she'll wake soon" Elliot slaps my shoulder. "You alright if I leave? I need to go to Kate's first ultrasound!"

"Please, go. Good luck" I give my brother a smile. He sure is excited about this baby.

After Elliot leaves, I sit down next to Ana's bed and try to regain my thoughts after such a real feeling dream. Was it real? It sure feels like it. It was nice to gain some clarity on why my birth Mother did what she did. I've decided at this moment that I'm letting go of the anger. Letting go of the pain. I have to, no, I need to do this for my future, so I can live a long, healthy and happy life with Ana. I inhale and exhale and I feel the world lifting off of my shoulders. I grab Ana's hand and kiss it. I jump a little when I feel her hand squeeze mine.

"Christian," Ana says in a quiet voice while opening her eyes.

"Hey beautiful girl, there you are," I smile and kiss her hand. "I missed you so much while you were sleeping."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I'm sorry I goofed! I got a new story mixed with this story and the chapter I posted turned out to be a clusterf*ck haha! I fixed it!

CPOV:

It's been two weeks since Ana's been released from the hospital and things are finally getting back to a normal pace. More and more paparazzi are starting to follow her, so I've put security on her. I've assigned Sawyer to her full time. I was happy when Ana happily obliged. She can be stubborn at times, okay, well most of the time, but on this subject she didn't fight me. I just feel bad for her. She's used to be under the radar in life and living quietly. Now that she's with me and marrying me at that, things are getting crazier for her. I worry sometimes that it'll be too much and that she'll leave me to get some peace and order back in her life. She assures me that she loves all of me and whatever comes with me, but there's always that voice in the back of my head that says otherwise. My thoughts are broken by a touch on my shoulder that makes me jump.

"Christian, I'm not going anywhere, so get those thoughts out of your head," Ana smiles at me with her beautiful blue eyes. She's always been so good about reading me.

"I know baby, but I just feel bad that things are a circus in our lives right now" I say kissing her hand.

"It comes with the territory and I'm trying to get used to it, so I think you should just let things go with the flow from now on, okay?"

"Okay baby" I smile at her and pull her onto my lap. "I love you Miss Steele," I kiss her neck slowly.

"I love you too sweet love of my life," Ana giggles. I'll never tire of her giggle. "So are you ready to do this interview?"

"I guess so," I sigh. We've agreed to let People Magazine interview us so that the paparazzi and papers stop writing false stories.

"It'll be over soon baby," Ana says while getting up and checking her hair in the mirror.

Taylor lets us know that the reporter is here and is setting up in the living room. I check myself in the mirror and get my CEO mode on, as Ana calls it.

"Don't be so stuffy and cruel today, huh?" Ana smiles at me in the mirror while putting her earrings on.

"What makes you think I would be?" I say while adjusting my tie.

"You're in your suit which makes you intimidating, so just take it easy on the poor reporter okay?" She says while exiting the bathroom. "I'm going to go out and offer her something to drink. See you out there" She winks at me.

Stuffy and cruel? I'm a man of power, not stuffy and cruel. I smile to myself. What is this girl doing to me? I used to pride myself on my powerful and intimidating demeanor. Now I'm feeling like I need to change into something more comfortable.

I go into my closet and pick out something Ana would swoon over. My tattered jeans, black t-shirt and converse. She loves the casual Christian, so that's what I'll give her today. When I make my way out to the living room I see Ana chatting with the reporter. She's so damn beautiful. They're talking about cupcake recipes. Ana is very relaxed and at home talking about baking. I watch as she moves a piece of hair behind her ear and giggles. This is my sweetheart. I smile to myself and decide to make my entrance. Both Ana and the reporter stand.

"Christian, this Darci Wood. She's going to be the one interviewing us," Ana introduces us as if we're old friends. I extend my hand to shake hers.

"Miss Wood, nice to meet you. Please have a seat" I motion for her to sit back down. Ana sits next to me and grabs my hand.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, I mean Ana, thank you so much for allowing me to do this. I'll try my best to make this an interview that you'll be proud of doing" Miss Wood says nervously while getting her recorder and notepad out. I just nod and Ana smiles.

"Let's start with the basics guys. How did the two of you meet?" Miss Wood asks looking at Ana. I smile because I can see the famous blush cross her cheeks.

"I'll take this one," I interrupt as Ana is about to speak. "I was going for coffee one afternoon after a long day of grueling meetings. My mind was elsewhere and I was texting on my phone when I opened the door, but that quickly changed when a girl smacked right into me, knocking her onto the ground. I was frustrated because clumsy people tend to get on my last nerve, but when I looked down at her, I felt something.

"Ana, you're the clumsy type huh?." Miss Wood smiles to which Ana nods politely and giggles.

"So to my surprise when I looked down and felt bad because she had her drink all over her clothes. I never feel bad for anyone!" Ana tries to cuts me off.

" "Now wait a minute baby, let me finish my story!" I said while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Anyways, before I was interrupted, I was irritated and just wanted the day to be over with when all of the sudden this little brown haired beauty comes tumbling into my life. Being my cocky self, I thought it would be fun to intimidate her. I, of course, helped her to her feet and then it happened. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and I was as good as done. I tried to keep my cool and not show any emotion towards her. She was clumsy, awkward and just…. Stunning!" I look over to Ana who's got a big smile on her face. Miss Wood is also smiling.

"And Ana, how did you feel about Christian when you first laid eyes on him?" Miss Wood asked, still smiling.

"Uh, I was all kinds of emotions. Confused, dizzy, embarrassed, and speechless. I mean, look at him; he's the most gorgeous man! I looked into his gray eyes and I fell in love. I might have denied it at the time, but it was love at first sight. I was, however, intimidated by him. He was less than happy that I was there and seemed closed off. But there was just something about him that gave me an electric jolt in my body" Ana said apologetically.

"I was also very confused of what I felt for this girl who stood in front of me."

"I gave him all kinds of smart comments and huffed at him." Ana starts laughing again. She's so fucking beautiful! I love this girl. Miss Wood drops her mouth open in surprise.

"Nobody has ever spoken to me with such a smart mouth. It was shocking and refreshing at the same time," I chuckle. She shrugs and giggles as well. "Someone actually told Christian Grey off! Even I was awestruck!"

The interview went on and I actually had fun answering these questions. They weren't at all intrusive and I felt a trust with Miss Wood. The rest of the day was nice. Ana made us lunch and the photographer took pictures of us interacting with each other. It was just natural and not at all put on. After Miss Wood and her photographer left. Ana and I collapsed on the bed. We were both exhausted from the day's events.

One week later, what we thought would be a calming in the paparazzi storm, brought even more attention. Every news outlet to local news all the way to E! news was covering what was dubbed "Ana Watch". People became obsessed with Ana from what she was wearing to her make up. Girls everywhere starting wearing casually cute clothes, imitating Ana.

I have to hand it to Ana; she took everything in stride and just laughed everything off. She often asked why people would be interesting in a plain Jane from Montesano Washington. I have to remind her that there's nothing plain about her. She just rolls her eyes at that. Normally that would make my palm twitch, but it's so fucking cute that I just can't help but love on her when she does it.

By the end of the month, she made it to People Magazine's "50 Most Beautiful" issue. That's her, my beautiful wife-to-be. All mine! I'm so proud of her for letting everything just go with the flow. She's so strong and beautiful in my eyes. Sometimes I find myself thinking of her and tears form in my eyes. I've never been a man of emotions, but fuck, this girl does it to me like no one else can.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I know! I know! I've taken too long updating the story. Excuses aside, here I am! I think I'm going to do shorter chapters so I can update more for you guys! Enjoy! And as always, thank you for your reviews and private messages! They mean the world!

APOV:

I can't believe it's been exactly three months to the day that Christian has proposed to me! This has been such a crazy circus. I mean, I knew that marrying someone who is in the spotlight such as Christian would come with some sort of limelight, but it's almost as if I'm the famous one in the relationship! Everywhere I go there is someone wanting an autograph or taking my picture. Coming from a small town, being pretty much a nobody my whole life, has not prepared me for this. It's overwhelming, but it's something I'll take gladly if it means getting to spend the rest of my life with the man I love. Christian has been nothing but supportive and loving through all of this.

Wedding preparations have been going great! I handed the reigns to Kate and Mia, as they're great with events. If Christian and I had it our way, we'd be eloping in Las Vegas at a drive thru chapel and be done with it. But knowing the Grey and Trevelyans, and knowing they want to see Christian walk down the aisle, we indulged them.

Today I am going to a dress fitting with Mia, Kate and Grace. I found the perfect dress and now just need the alterations done to it to fit me perfectly. It's a beautiful Vera Wang gown. Very reminiscent of Jessica Simpson's wedding dress when she married Nick Lachey. That has always been my dream dress. When I step out of the dressing room and into the waiting room where the girls are, Grace's eyes immediately get teary.

"Oh Ana, you look beautiful honey!" She walks over and hugs me. I smile and get a little teary eyed myself. It's an emotional moment and I wish my own Mother were here to share it. Her work wouldn't let her take any additional time off before the wedding to come visit or help with preparations, so the moment is a little bittersweet. I love Grace and she's the next best thing to my own Mom.

"You really do, Ana!" Mia smiles and claps her hands in excitement. When I look over at Kate, she's got tears in her eyes. Lately Kate has been very emotional. Her pregnancy hormones have kicked into overdrive. I walk over to her and hug her.

"I can't believe you're getting married, Steele!" She says through her tears.

"I know! I always thought you would be first!" I giggle, wiping a falling tear. I stand back and smile at her.

"Well I'm doing things in reverse" She giggles and rubs her growing tummy. "Okay, enough of this crying. Steele, the dress is perfect, you're perfect, and now I'm hungry! Let's get some lunch!"

We all start laughing and wiping tears. I put my dress back in its garment bag and change into my jeans and hoodie. We've decided to go to Christian's club for lunch since there's more privacy there. Speaking of the devil, I get a text from my handsome man.

Christian: Hey baby, how did it go with your dress?

Ana: Went really well. We were all crying, but it was fun!

Christian: I'll never understand you girls and why things like looking a dress bring tears to your eyes.

Ana: It's just the moment of it all. A girl dreams of this day her whole life.

Christian: I've dreamt of marrying you and seeing you in a wedding dress since I first laid eyes on you baby.

Ana: Well aren't you just a sweetie? Hehe

Christian: I suppose when I want to be, I can be ;)

Ana: Fifty shades, baby

Christian: Miss Steele, did you just use my own line on me?

Ana: I do believe so, Mr. Grey ;)

Christian: Thief.

Ana: I am. Are you going to punish me?

Christian: No comment. Please don't test me Miss Steele.

Ana: But that's half the fun in life, is testing you.

Christian: That smart mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.

Ana: I hope so Mr. Grey. I'm eating lunch with the girls at your club. I'll text you when I'm on my way home.

Christian: I love you. Laters baby

Ana: I love you too! Laters.

As I set my phone back down, I notice a big grin on my face and 3 faces smiling back at me. They know it was from Christian because he's the only one who makes me smile like this.

CPOV:

I'm sitting here grinning like an idiot after I'm done texting with my Ana. That girl has brought out so much in me that I never even knew existed. I used to thrive on being alone in my office, not having a care in the world except for which dwindling company I'm going to buy out next and make thrive. Mergers and Acquisitions were my only concerns, but now, since Anastasia has come into my life, she's all I think of and you know what? I like it that way. She's everything good in my life that I didn't know I needed. I chuckle to myself as I look at the picture of Ana on my desk. My thoughts break with the sound of Andrea knocking on my door.

"Mr. Grey, your mail is here" Andrea says through the door.

"Come in, Andrea," I say politely. She's worked for me for a few years now and it just occurs to me that I really know nothing personal about her. I watch her while she sets my mail on my desk and turns to leave. "Thank you Andrea."

"You're welcome, Mr. Grey" She smiles at me.

"Andrea, wait a second" I shout louder than intended.

"Is there something I can get you, Sir?" She looks at me confused.

"No, but please, sit down for a moment," I say while motioning to the chair that sits opposite of me.

"Sure."

"Andrea, I don't know if I tell you this enough, but I really appreciate everything that you do for me around here. I mean, a lot of the stuff stays in order around here because of you and I just don't want you to think it goes unnoticed."

"Thank you, Sir, but I'm just doing my job. To be honest, I really love my job and I take my role as your assistant very seriously." She smiles shyly.

"And it shows," I just look at her for a moment. I hope she doesn't get uncomfortable with what I'm going to ask. "So, Andrea, tell me more about yourself. What kind of aspirations do you have? Goals? Hobbies?"

She just looks at me like she's pondering why I'm asking these things.

"Well… uh… no one has ever really asked me before, so I'm kinda nervous," Andrea says while playing with her fingers.

"It's okay, you're not going to get in trouble" I chuckle. "I would just like to get to know the girl who runs my office a little better. I apologize for never taking interest before, Andrea." I see a little smile across her face.

"Well, okay then," She smiles. "Aspirations… let's see… I would love to see the world. Just meeting different people and making a difference in their lives would be great. Travelling to parts of the world that are in poor conditions and helping to grow the community into something better and more positive. I would just love to do that someday." Andrea's smile is getting bigger as she explains everything to me, which in turn gets the gears in my head spinning.

"Please, go on," I encourage.

"Well my hobbies and goals all tie into what I was just speaking about. I love going to local shelters and neighborhoods and helping whoever needs help. Just last week, there was a lady who lived near the Fremont Street bridge and she's out there every morning collecting cans. So I stopped and asked her if she needed help and she told me the story about how she's trying to get enough money to buy her a nice dress at the Goodwill store so she can go to job interviews and finally have somewhere to live and food to eat. Well anyway, I gave her a ride to Goodwill and bought her a dress, took her to get her hair done and dropped her off where she wanted to apply for a job." Andrea's eyes are watering with pride as she continues. "This morning on the way to work, I seen her walking down the street and she told me that she didn't get the job, which was sad, but she said now that she has a dress, she's got the confidence to keep searching and nothing is going to stop her."

"What kind of job was she applying for?"

"It was as a barista at a coffee shop."

"I-" I was about to say something when my phone interrupts us. "Excuse me Andrea" I say as a small dismissal. She gets up and leaves my office, quietly shutting the door.

"Grey" I said more softer than normal. "What! I'll be right there!" Fuck! Why can't the bullshit just stop for once!


	30. Chapter 30

I'm flying down the freeway as fast as I can go, weaving in and out of cars. The anger is flaring and raging in me. Fuck! How the fuck did this happen? Where was security when of this happened? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I beat on the steering wheel in frustration. I'm startled when my phone beeps through the speakers.

"Grey!" I shout.

"Mr. Grey, I assume you're on your way to find your beautiful fiancé?" A man with a heavy German accent says calmly.

"Who the fuck are you and where is Anastasia?!" I say with anger.

"Now calm down Mr. Grey, she's safe with me… for now," He snickers as he says this.

"I swear to God, if you harm one hair on her head or touch her in any way that brings harm to her, I will fucking kill you! You hear me, you piece of shit!"

"Please, you insult me Mr. Grey. I never hurt beautiful women like Anastasia with her petite little body and silky white skin. Who would harm her? I'd rather just lose myself in her delicate self." The anger is raging full on now as I hear this. I am crying and pissed and every other emotion.

"Fuck you! Don't touch her!"

"Mr. Grey, do you see that blue van driving two cars in front of you?"

"Yes I do, so what?"

"I want you to follow it, turn by turn."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because if you want to see your beautiful girl again, you'll do as you're told!" the German is getting frustrated but I don't give a shit. "If you don't follow, I'll know. And if you don't follow, I'll not be so nice towards Anastasia! Understand Grey?"

"Yes!"

After driving for two hours, the blue van that I've been following makes a turn down a long dirt driveway. It takes about ten minutes before we reach a house. Being that it's dark, I'm not sure what it looks like or where we're at. When we come to stop, two guys get out of the van and walk towards my car. They both have black ski masks over their face and they're both carrying guns.

"Get out of the car, Grey!" One of them says while pointing the gun at me. I do as I'm told and slowly get out. He walks up behind me and pulls my arms behind my back and fastens them with zip ties.

"Come on, boss wants us in there now," the other man says.

We start walking up to the house, which is dark and quiet. When we enter the doorway, a familiar scent fills the house. I'd know that smell from anywhere and it makes me cringe. Suddenly things are starting to make a little sense to me. When we enter the living room, there she was in all of her disgusting glory.

"Hello Christian, darling," she says walking towards me.

APOV:

I wake up in a bedroom that I don't recognize. My head is pounding like someone took a hammer to it. I get up to walk to the door, but I fall. When I look down, I notice my ankle is tied with a chain to the bed. I immediately start panicking. What the hell is going on? Where am I?

"Help!" I scream but I hear nothing for a few minutes until the doorknob starts turning.

"Anastasia you need to be quiet if you want to live," A short, European looking guy says while entering the room. "If you scream again, I'll have to choice but to gag you and I don't want to have to do that to your beautiful lips."

"Who are you? Where am I?" I cry.

"I am of no one with importance to you, pretty one. And where are you? Well that would just be too telling."

"Please, just let me go. I swear I'll give you anything you want!" I plead with him. "My, my fiancé, he's going to be really upset. I'm sure he'd give you anything in the world. He's Christian Grey, he's got more than enough money to give you if you release me, I'll just tell him how much and he'll give it! Just please, let me go!" I sob.

"Please, Anastasia, I do not want Mr. Grey's money or anything from him. But maybe I can bargain with you." He snarls and walks towards me.

"Please, anything! Just tell me what you want!"

"I want to make you mine for one night, Anastasia…" He touches my cheek softly which repulses me.

"No! Anything but that! Please!" I cry. This man is disgusting! He'd have to kill me before I gave myself to him.

"That's my offer, take it or leave it. Should you choose to leave it, well, I'll just have to keep you here and you'll never see your Mr. Grey again" He says while exiting the room. "I'll give you some time to think about my proposition."

Who the fuck is this guy and what does he want? If he doesn't want anything from Christian and he only wants to fuck me, I have no clue who he is! I've never seen him! Oh God, how do I get out of here? I need to see Christian. If I could just get this chain off of my ankle somehow, maybe I'd have a chance to escape. I look around the room but find nothing that would help me unlock this chain. I start playing with my hair nervously when a thought hits me. I pull a bobby pin from my hair and look at it. I'll try to pick the lock! I have no clue how to do it, but I'll give it a shot!

After what seems like forever, I finally hear the lock click and it releases from my ankle. I immediately get up and walk to the door and slowly open it. I peek my head out to see if anyone's coming. When I see the coast is clear, I softly pad down the hall way and down the stairs. When I hit the third step, it makes a creaking noise. Fuck! I stand there a second and decide it's now or never. I take off running until I reach the front room. I'm stopped dead in my tracks when I turn to see my Christian lying on the floor bleeding.

"Christian! Oh my God! Christian!" I run to his side and start crying. He's not responding to me, yet I feel him breathing.

"He's not going to wake up, Anastasia. He'll bleed out before anyone reaches this house, so you might as well say your goodbyes now." A woman's voice says to me. When I turn, I see a plastic face staring me down with daggers for eyes. "But if it's any consolation, you'll be joining him soon enough…"


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: It feels good to be updating for you guys again! Thought that since I came back, might as well make it a big deal haha. As we can see the Bitch Troll is at it again, but this time she's really gone off the deep end. And who is this new villain from Germany? If you can remember back quite a few chapters when Christian had to go to Hong Kong because a German company was trying to outbid him for Fong Industries… things will start tying in… Enjoy what's to come!

"Elena! What the hell did you do? Why did you do this?" I cry and scream at her.

"Because if I can't have him, you sure as hell can't have him either! So I remedied the problem!" Elena said eerily calmly to me.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a human being!" I yell then hold Christian in my arms and hold him. "Please Christian, come back to me! I need you!"

"Me? Pathetic? Ha! I don't think so little girl! I have the world and all I needed was Christian to complete it, and you went and ruined it! He was done for as soon as he met you!" And with that, I feel a deep, sharp pain in my back. When I look up, I see Elena holding a bloody knife in her hand and realize she just stabbed me. Even through all the pain, I manage to get up and attack her.

I knock the knife out of her hand and punch her across the face. As she falls, I start screaming.

"You bitch! I hate you!"

I feel someone pulling me back and putting their hand over my mouth. When I turn around, I notice the German guy has me in a tight grip.

"Oh Anastasia, that was a bad thing you just did. I must take you from here now" He smiles and gives me an evil laugh. And with that, he places a rag over my mouth and everything blacks out.

CPOV:

When I open my eyes, I feel dizzy. What the fuck just happened? I look around the room and see Elena lying on the ground next to me in a pool of blood coming from her head. I get up to get a closer look at her and notice that she's obviously dead. How the fuck did that happen? I look around the room and notice we're alone. I know I didn't shoot her, so there has to be someone else that was here. I walk around the house and see no signs of life. I walk up the stairs and into a room and see room with a light on. I get a really bad feeling in this room. I look on the ground and see a chain with bobby pin stuck in it. That's Ana's pin! I watched her fix her hair this morning and she put in this exact pink pin in her hair to hold her bangs back! Ana was here!

"Ana! Ana, where are you?" I shout into the silence. I take the pin out of the lock and put it in my pocket and run out of the house. Thank fuck my car is still here! I get in and go to call Taylor but I notice my black SUV coming up the drive. When it stops, Taylor jumps out.

"Christian, are you okay? What the fuck happened?" He yells while running at me, followed by Sawyer.

"I don't know! I got a call from someone saying Ana was in trouble and that I need to drive to Bellingham. I got on the freeway then some German fucker said I needed to follow this blue van or else he'd hurt Ana. So I followed them all the way here. Elena was behind all of this." I say pacing back and forth.

"You've got a nasty gash on your arm and neck Christian. Is that from her?" Sawyer points out. I guess I didn't notice as I'm running off of adrenaline.

"I honestly don't know. I remember arguing with Elena, then the next thing I know, I'm waking up and she was shot in the head and dead!"

"Well I knew something was up when you never showed up at Escala and neither Did Ana. I tried calling several times with no avail so I tracked you to this address." Taylor explains while staying calm.

"Have you tracked Ana's phone?" I ask in worry.

"Yes but it was found outside her car in Seattle, Sir" Sawyer jumped in. I can tell he's worried. "I've also called 911 while we driving up here, so there should be police coming at any moment."

"We need to find Ana! I know she's gotta be with that sick fucker that called me! I think he's going to try something with her!" I say with panic and tears in my eyes. "I know I should stay and wait for the police, but I can't! Not with Ana out there somewhere!" I run my hands through my hair then get in my car again. "Tell them I'm out finding my girl and I'll answer any questions later!" And with that, I start my car and speed off. I notice the blue van is gone, so I'm sure that's where I'll find her, is wherever that van is.

Fuck! Why can't people just leave us alone? All I want to do is live a nice, peaceful life with Ana, is that so much to ask? I feel so bad for her. None of this would have happened if she never got with me. I've brought so much chaos into her life, sometimes I wonder if she'd be better off without me; Mr. Fucked Up Grey! Damn it! I bang the steering wheel over and over. I'm so sorry Ana, baby! I'm coming! I'll find you and I'll make it up to you, I promise!

I've been driving around for an hour when all of the sudden I spot the blue van parked on the side of the road near an abandoned house. I pull over as quick as I can and run to the van. I open the door and find Ana's black converse in the back seat. I grab it and run towards the house.

"Ana! Baby where are you?" I yell out.

When I walk into the house I hear a faint scream coming from below. There must be a basement somewhere. I run around the house, check all of the doors to see which one leads to a basement. I find a locked door. I jiggle the handle hard.

"Christian!" I hear Ana screaming. "No! Please stop! STOP!" She's crying and screaming.

I kick the door over and over, trying to force it open but it's not working.

"Ana! Baby, I'm trying to get to you!" I call out but all I hear is a loud scream. That was enough to motivate me to kick harder, one last time. This time the door goes flying off. I take off down the stairs and immediately my body burns with rage and fire with what I see in front of me.


	32. Chapter 32

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" I yell as I reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Come one step closer and I will hurt her so bad that she'll wish she was dead, Mr. Grey!" The guy says. I recognize by his voice that it's the German guy that's been taunting me all day. He's got Ana's arms tied from the rafters while she's blindfolded.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Mr. Grey, please, you must remember me. You stole the company out from under me that I wanted more than anything."

"What are you talking about? If this is a business matter, then Anastasia has nothing to do with this! Let her go and we can discuss it!" Who the fuck is this guy?

"Oh no no no. You took something I wanted; now I take something you love. That's your own game Mr. Grey," he says while standing behind Ana.

"Just let her go and I will give you whatever fucking company you want! I'll give you all of my companies if that's what it means to let her go!"

"You really don't remember me do you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't fucking be asking you!"

"My name is Robert Schultz. I'm the CEO of Schultz-Heinz of Hamburg, Germany. Name ring a bell now?"

"The fucking German company that tried to steal Fong Industries out from under me? You have yourself twisted around! I tried to acquire Fong Industries way before you fuckers tried to outbid me!" I know who this asshole is now! I met him once, a long time ago. He looks different now with his black hair and no glasses on.

"You are the mistaken one. We gave them an offer a few years ago and then we were turned down because Grey Enterprises Holdings came in with an offer they couldn't refuse. My company wasn't as big as yours yet, so I couldn't afford to outbid you at that time. I kept building up my companies until I reached multi-billion dollar status such as yours. Then I went in for the kill. I had them ready to sign when you had to show up and ruin it! Well fuck you, Grey! I will take from you your most prized possession; Anastasia!"

"You can have Fong Industries! Take it! Hell, I'll even pay you to take it! Just let Ana out of here safe!" I'm pleading with him now. I look at Ana and she looks so helpless and sad. Schultz has a gun held to her neck. All I want to do is take her away and never look back.

"Your offer is appealing Mr. Grey, but I think Anastasia here is much more appealing," Schultz says while running his hand down Ana's body all the way down to her panties. This fuels my anger more than ever. I get a surprise when Ana's leg kicks up and knocks into Schultz's balls. He immediately drops the gun and I dive in for it. When I grab it, I shoot him in both legs so he can't run. Then I shoot each hand so he can't grab anything. While he lies there, writhing in pain, I take the blindfold off Ana's eyes and untie her hands.

"Christian! I'm so glad you're here and that you shot him! I thought he was going to hurt you!" Ana cries into my arms.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here!" I pick her up and run up the stairs to my car. After I make sure Ana is fastened in, I get in and speed off down the road to the nearest town. I call Taylor then 911.

Two weeks later:

CPOV:

"Ana wake up baby!" I gently shake my sleeping beauty. She's been sleeping a lot lately, well at least ever since the kidnapping. I don't blame her one bit. But I've got a surprise in store for her.

"Christian, I wanna sleep" Ana says in a half asleep half awake voice. It's so cute when she's like this. She's definitely not a morning person. I smile to myself. I'll have to take matters into my own hands.

I head to our closet and start pulling out some of her clothes and put them into her Louis Vuitton luggage that I bought her. She's been using the same old luggage that she's had since she was 14. I thought I'd surprise her with new stuff. I pack my luggage as well. I notice Ana is deep asleep again so I pick her up and take her down to the car and fasten her in. She wakes up while we're driving.

"Christian! Where are we going? I don't remember going to the car" She says sleepily.

"That's because I carried you here Angel" I smile at her and grab her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private and relaxing. I thought we could use a few days to ourselves, you know, to get away from the stress of everyday life," I squeeze her hand and wink.

"You're always thinking and planning aren't you?" She gives me sleepy smile.

"When it comes to you, of course!"

When we get to the airport, Ana looks at me and narrows her eyes. I've been planning this trip for a week now and finally we get to go. I'm hoping this will relax Ana and keep her from being on edge about everything. She's been trying to get back into the swing of things with our normal everyday life as well as making wedding preparations with Kate and Mia. I think she's exhausting herself because she keeps herself too busy. I know why too. She's trying not to think of the kidnapping. She gets nightmares about it and I have to console her. I wish I could take away her fear.

After about an afternoon of flying, we finally land at our destination. When we step off the plane, Ana smiles really big and I can see the twinkle in her eye returning.

"Oh Christian! It's beautiful here!" She says while closing her eyes and breathing in the air.

"Isn't it great?" I say as I put my arms around her. "But we're not done flying yet, so don't get too comfy in this spot."

"What? Where are we flying to now?" She asks while biting her lip. God it's so fucking sexy when she does that. It still turns me on.

"See that helicopter over there?" I say while pointing off to the air hanger.

"Yeah…"

"Well we're taking that to our final destination baby" I say with a big grin. I get so excited when I get to fly things myself.

"Oh? Well let's get to it!" She says with a giggle. She knows how flying makes happy.

"As you wish, my lady!"

After about a 20 minute helicopter ride, we land on a sandy helipad. While exiting, I hold her hand and make her close her eyes.

"Okay," I say as I turn her around, "open your eyes!"

As Ana opens her eyes, a big smile draws across her face. She jumps up and down and turns to me and kisses me.

"This place is so gorgeous!" She says while taking off running and I quickly take off after her.

"Wait baby! Stop at the door!" I yell after her.

As she stops, I pick her up and open the door and carry her over the threshold. Again, her eyes are big in excitement.

"Oh Christian, this is beyond beautiful! It's so serene and peaceful!" She says while looking around the big space.

"Glad you like it Anastasia!" I say while setting her back down. "Welcome home!"

Ana's mouth drops in amazement.

"What do you mean? You bought this place?"

"Just for us. Nobody knows about this place but you and me…"

A/N:

Next chapter we will get into where Christian has taken her and how they relax while away from the drama.


	33. Chapter 33

I look around to see lush, green plants and bright, vibrant tropical flowers surrounding me. The smell of the tropics fills the air and instantly relaxes me. Around are tall, lean palm trees with big coconuts growing on them. I continue to walk around in amazement at this Heaven I'm walking around in. I hear tropical birds singing sweet songs to welcome us to our own private oasis.

"Christian, this is off the charts amazing! When did you have time to find this place?" I look at my gorgeous man in awe.

"I've been working on this for the past couple weeks. Well, a day after the whole kidnapping went down." He smiles at me mischievously. "Remember when I had a business trip to Oahu? Well, this is where I went!"

"Oh! You sneaky little devil!" I giggle.

"This was nothing but the land you see around you. I brought Elliot with me and told him to build a house around the plants, trees and flowers so we wouldn't have to kill anything. I gave him free range of my money so he could put a rush on building it in time for our trip." He looks so proud of himself.

"Well I must say that it's gorgeous and I don't think I'm going to want to return back to Seattle after this!"

"Then let's not go back!"

"I'm kidding baby! We've got too much going on back home to leave it." I look into Christian's eyes and I know he's got his thinking machine going in that head of his.

"Well… Maybe I can open up a Grey Enterprises Holdings down here and just make this one of the main hubs. We can live here, raise kids here and just grow old together here!" He looks so hopeful. But wait! Did he just say have kids?

Christian Trevelyan Grey, did you just say we could raise kids here?"

"I did, yes."

"I didn't know you wanted kids, baby…"

"I never did. I couldn't ever stand kids, but you've opened my eyes to it and when I look into the future, I see us with two or three, hell maybe even four kids!" He smiles shyly.

"Oh Christian! I would love to have your babies, if they look like you of course!"

"No way! Not a chance! They'll look like they're beautiful Mother!"

"Okay how about a fifty-fifty blend of us?" I say, stressing the "fifty".

"Fifty it is" Christian smirks, getting my pun.

"So, Mr. Grey, give me the grand tour, would ya?" I say nudging him then kissing his cheek.

After walking around for what seems forever, he stops me in front of the only door upstairs. He looks like a little kid wanting to show something big.

"Okay, you have to close your eyes, yet again!" He says then kisses me. I do as I say and close my eyes. I can hear him opening the door and guiding me. I feel a cool blast of air hitting my skin and the smell of fresh, ocean air fills the room. "Okay, Anastasia, open your eyes!"

When I open my eyes, I see the most beautiful room I've seen in my whole existence. It's an open room, like a big hut. Wooden floors, no windows, only three walls, with the one open wall that overlooks the Hawaiian ocean. White linens hang from the overhang and blow around softly.

To my left is a big, California-king bed hanging from the ceiling. To my right is a hot tub overlooking the water? And behind the hot tub is a natural hot spring shower that flows from lava rock. All of this is surrounding a big, palm tree right the in the middle of the room.

"Christian, this is seriously the most beautiful place I've ever been!" I say while putting my arms around him.

"I made this for you baby," He says while kissing my head. "I wanted somewhere that only we can escape to. No one has access to this island because there are no roads that lead to it. It's totally off the radar."

"Thank you so much baby!"

"Anything for my girl," He says while kissing me hard.

We lay on the bed after three hours of making love. We've lost all track of time and that's exactly how we want it to be. We're on no time schedule and we don't have to be back in Seattle until we want to go back. As we lie in each other's arms, Christian gets up and puts his pants on.

"Aww where you going?" I say in a pouty voice.

"I'm going to make you a real, Hawaiian dinner, so just come down when I call you!" He says excitedly.

An hour later, the aroma from whatever Christian is cooking is filling the air and I feel my tummy start growling. I decide to head downstairs to see if there's anything I can snack on. As I tip toe down the steps, I hear Christian cursing at himself.

"Son of a bitch, that hurt!" He says while throwing something down. I have to bite my lip in order not to laugh. I decide to give him heads up that I'm coming so I don't startle him.

"Christian, I'm downstairs and I'm hungry!"

"It's almost ready baby, just a few more minutes!" He yells while stirring something. Now it's starting to smell like burn.

"Is something burning?" I say while sniffing the air.

"No! Nothing is burning! It's… it's uhh, just a certain seasoning that I'm using! It has an unpleasant, burn type of smell, but it'll taste great!"

"Christian Grey! I can tell when you're lying… but being that you're in there trying so hard, I'll take your so-called word for it." I giggle.

"Much obliged Miss Steele."

After fifteen more minutes, Christian tells me to sit down at the table on the terrace. He brings out a tray with our food. I smile when I see the black, charred marks on the food.

"Well it looks great Christian… What is it?" I say looking around at the spread of food he's brought out.

"Well this is a pineapple and coconut cold soup. This is some spam and rice. And this is our main dish, Lomi Lomi Salmon…" He looks at me for approval.

"Let's dig in! I can't wait to try it!"

We had a beautiful dinner. It was, surprisingly, not so bad! He really did well for not being a cook. He normally just heats things up in the microwave or makes Mac n Cheese. We talked about everything under the sun; the kidnapping, the wedding, babies, family, work and anything else we could think of.

The next few days were spent being lazy, making love, eating delicious food and exploring our island. I never wanted to leave, but alas, our lives in Seattle wait for us. I'm going to have to think long and hard about moving here to raise our family in such a drama-free environment. This would be perfect. I hold my tummy and imagine our babies to come…


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I just wanna thank you guys for continuing to read and support my story! I really love this version of our Ana and Christian. It really helps when I read your reviews and messages to me. I'm sorry I don't respond to each one individually, but I do see them and I do appreciate them!

Now for the big day! This takes place a few weeks after the Hawaiian vacation!

CPOV:

"_We are here in Stockholm, Sweden, where business tycoon Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele are set to be married this weekend. We're not exactly sure where or when they'll tie the knot, but we do know it's happening and E! News will be here covering the whole affair as reports become available. This is Guiliana Rancic for E! News."_

"Damn it!" I turn the TV off in the hotel room and throw it on the coffee table. "How did the media find out about this?"

"Calm down, Christian, you know they find out everything somehow!" I say walking over to him.

"I wanted this weekend, our wedding weekend, to be smooth and peaceful. I just want it to be perfect for you baby" Christian says while pulling me into his embrace.

"It will be. We just have to ignore the media circus and do what we do best… just have fun and enjoy the time we have here." I say while rubbing his back. He instantly calms down. We both jump when we hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door to see who it is. "It's just Elliot!"

"Hey Ana banana!" Elliot says as I open the door. He picks me up and swings me around like always and gives me a hug.

"Hey put my bride down Lelliot!" Christian says jokingly.

"I can't help it! I'm excited to have her as my Sister!" Elliot laughs. "So, you two ready to enter into the ball and chain phase of life?"

"100 million percent ready to be chained and tied up to this beautiful woman for the rest of my life!" I say while kissing Ana softly.

"Okay, I'll come back later you two!" Elliot says while shaking his head and chuckling.

"Do you really have to spend the night away from me?" I ask Ana while giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"As a tradition, yes, I sure do! Plus, it'll give me time to catch up with the girls and make sure everyone's ready and pampered!" She hugs me tightly. I'm just not taking it well that the bride and groom spend the night before their wedding apart. I don't like being without my Ana.

APOV:

It's been a full 24 hours that I've not seen Christian in person. Of course we've been texting and calling each other like crazy, but we've kept with the age old tradition of not seeing each other. I'm getting so nervous. In less than an hour I will be Mrs. Christian Grey! How would have thought, a plain girl like me marrying such an amazing, dark, loving man such as he. I smile to myself because I'm about to embark on a trip of a lifetime… marriage.

"Baby girl, whatcha thinking about over here?" My Mom says while standing behind me in the mirror.

"Oh Mama, I'm just so happy, but I feel so… strange."

"What do you mean by strange? You ain't getting cold feet are you?" My Mom says with wide eyes.

"No! Of course not! I know Christian and I are meant to be together and all that, but it's so weird that just this side of last year I was a college student trying to make ends meet and not knowing what's happening from one day to the next and now… well now I stand here a year later in a beautiful wedding dress in Sweden, about to marry the man of my dreams that I never knew existed. It's overwhelming but refreshing at the same time, Mama…" I look at my Mom in the mirror. She puts her arms around me and smiles.

"Just imagine how your Daddy and I feel. I mean it seems just like yesterday that you were a little bitty thing. You were no bigger than a minute. Making mud pies, riding your bike, roller skating and catching frogs in the pond. Now you're a beautiful young lady about to take the next step in her life with a man who absolutely cannot adore you more than he does. That man would lay down his own life for you." My Mom gets teary eyed as she speaks.

"Mom don't make me cry, I'm gonna ruin my make up!" I say giggling and wiping my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm just a big ol' ball bag today" She chuckles. We are interrupted when we hear a knock at the door.

"You ladies decent in here?" I hear my Dad calling from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in Daddy" I smile.

When he opens the door, he immediately stops and his mouth drops open. I notice tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh Annie, you look absolutely beautiful honey!" Ray says while looking at me in my dress. He walks over to me and hugs me tight. "Look at you all grown up and ready to get married! I remember when you used to play dress up with your Mom's dresses and pretend you were marrying your Backstreet Boy doll!" He laughs. "I'm so proud of the woman you've become Annie."

"Thank you Daddy… I love you so much!" I give my Dad the biggest hug I've ever given him.

"Carla, you look stunning," He says while wiping his eyes. "Just as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you!"

"Raymond, you always were a charming fella" My Mom blushes. It was at that moment that I recognize the look in both of their eyes. It was love. 100% pure, raw, emotional love. I know that look well because it's the same look in my and Christian's eyes.

"You ladies ready to go?" Elliot asks while popping his head in the door.

"Yes, Elliot, we are" I smile at him.

"Wow Ana banana! You look so pretty!" He says while hugging me. "My little brother is a lucky man!"

"Thanks Elliot!" I grin.

"Miss Carla, may I escort you to your seat?" Elliot smiles at my Mom and holds his arm out. She smiles at takes it.

"See you out there baby girl," She winks at me as she and Elliot leave the changing room.

A/N: I've decided to make the wedding ceremony and reception into a couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy!


	35. Chapter 35

I'm standing up at the alter watching our closest family and friends and a few business associates take their seats. What a beautiful setting Ana designed for our big day, or should I say evening. My Sister and Kate implemented Ana's ideas and made them come to life. I couldn't have asked for a better setting.

Anastasia decided a "Fire and Ice" theme would suit our wedding and it really does. I look around and see icicles dripping from trees, snow glittering on the ground and then to give off the fire theme, there are beautiful candles, warming torches guiding the aisle to keep our guests warm, and of course, the bon fire the alter is at. Everything looks magical and beautiful, just like Ana. I smile at the thought that I'm going to be seeing her real soon and she's going to be my wife.

"Looks like someone is picturing his lady love!" Elliot says while walking up to me and taking his place beside me as my best man. "Which I've seen a few minutes ago, and I must say that she looks beyond beautiful little brother!"

"I'm sure she does. Just the thought of her makes me so happy" I smile at him.

"I'm really proud of you man," He grabs my shoulder.

"Thank you Lelliot, it means a lot."

"I'm proud of you too, Christian," Taylor says while taking his place besides Elliot. I have chosen my Brother and head of security as my groomsmen. Both of them are my best friends and I wouldn't dream of anyone else to stand up here with me.

"Thank you, Jason," I nod to Taylor.

After everyone has found their seats and stopped mingling, the music plays letting us know that the ceremony is to begin. We didn't choose the traditional wedding song, instead, choosing the song "The Flower Duet" by Lakme.

First to walk down the aisle was my Sister Mia. She looked beautiful in her vibrant, pink bridesmaid gown. Her hair was pinned up with a few curls hanging. I get a little teary eyed seeing her because she's so grown up. I'm proud of my little Sister. She smiles at me when she reaches the alter and stands on the bridal party side. I smile back at her.

Next to come down the aisle is the tenacious Kate Kavanagh. She's wearing a deep purple gown, the same style as Mia. Her growing baby bump is slightly protruding. Her hair is wavy and laying in loose layers around her shoulders and back. I must admit, she is a beauty. When I look at my Brother, he's all hearts in the eyes. He's so in love with her that it makes me smile.

When I remove my eyes from my smiling brother, I see the most beautiful vision. Everyone stands up and I hear a bunch of "ooh's" and "awes". There she is; the woman I'm so desperately in love with. My eyes immediately start watering and I can feel the muscles in my face tighten with the huge smiles that's taking shape. She really does look like an angel… my angel.

Her dress is a pure white color, matching the snow on the ground. It's strapless and shows just enough cleavage to be sexy and yet demure at the same time. It's embellished with tiny pears and lace. The train is long and flowing and just breathtaking. A cascade of brown, mahogany hair flows down like a water fall down her chest and back with the veil draping in front of her face and back of her head. As she's walking towards me, our eyes lock on each other and her smile is graceful and shy. She simply is the most stunning woman I've laid eyes on and she's all mine!

As she and Ray reach the alter, Ray shakes my hand and winks at me. The preacher begins to speak.

"Everyone please take your seats." Father Patrick says with a smile. "Who gives away this woman to this man in marriage?"

"Her Mother and I," Ray says proudly.

"Very well. Let's proceed." Father Patrick says.

"We are gathered here tonight, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. At this time, I'd like the bride and groom to face each other and join hands.

Christian, do you take this woman, Anastasia Rose Steele, to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", I say with a big smile on my face.

"Anastasia, do you take this man, Christian Trevelyan Grey to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ana says through her smile and tears. God, she's beautiful.

"May I please have the rings?" Father Patrick smiles at Elliot and at Kate. They both put the bands they've safeguarded on the Bible.

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness, you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here tonight? Christian, will you please take the ring and place it on Anastasia's left ring finger and recite your promise."

I take the silver band that is filled with diamonds and place it on Ana's delicate finger. I look into her eyes as I recite words from my heart.

"I have for you this silver ring. The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us Husband and Wife." Ana smiles at me as I recite to her.

"Anastasia, will you please take the ring and place it on Christian's left ring finger and recite your promise?" Father Patrick looks to Ana. Ana places the ring on my finger and looks deeply into my eyes, which are watering like hers.

"Christian, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken tonight. I give you my life as your partner in all things. I love you." Ana promises to me which makes me smile even bigger than before.

Just as we finished exchanging our rings, right on cue, Aurora Borealis makes its appearance with its bright, beautiful colors, like the night I proposed to Ana in this very spot. Everyone looks up to the sky in amazement.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Christian, you may kiss your bride!" Father Patrick officially announces us.

With that, I lift Ana's veil and give her the most, deepest, hardest, special kiss I've given her. Our first kiss as husband and wife! She's mine! Officially ALL mine!

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey!" Elliot calls out and everyone claps.

**A/N: How did everyone like the wedding? The reception is coming up and will be in the next chapter!**


	36. Chapter 36

After our wedding ceremony, we are ushered out to take pictures. We do various poses and positions and I must admit, Christian is such a natural. He looks just like a model out of a high fashion magazine. He's so amazingly handsome and beautiful. My husband is perfect for me. Wow! My husband… just saying it sounds so weird, but so right. After we're done with our photographs, it's time to go to the reception. We have a big tent set up with warming fire pits at a few locations, just to keep everyone warm from the cold night air here in Sweden. As we walk up, we keep smiling at each other.

"Ready to party Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks with his mega-watt smile.

"I am sooo ready! And you Mr. Grey?" I giggle.

"Not as ready as I am to get you back to the hotel room to remove this gorgeous dress from your delectable body," He looks at me with desire. My breath hitches. Our moment is broken when we here Elliot on the microphone.

"And here they are, the happy newlyweds themselves; Christian and Anastasia Grey!" Elliot yells and our guests all stand up and applaud and make whistle sounds. This causes me to blush because everyone knows how much I hate having attention brought to myself. Christian, on the other hand, is smiling big and showing me off as we make our way to our table.

We sit down at the head table so we can finally eat. I'm starving. I don't think I had anything much to eat today. I look around at our family and friends and wave at a couple of people. Christian does the same. I've never seen him so warm around people before. Every so often he kisses me on the cheek and tells me how much he loves me. What a beautiful night.

We all dine on a magnificent feast of prime rib that just melts in your mouth along the side of lobster risotto and garden salad. The champagne is light, crisp and sweet. It's Christian's favorite Bollinger La Grande, vintage from 1999. He's pulled out no stops with supplying the best of everything for everyone. As we all start to finish dinner, Elliot stands up and taps his fork on his champagne glass.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" He says into the mic and everyone immediately quiets down and looks up at him.

Good evening everyone! On behalf of Christian and Ana, I would like to welcome you all. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Elliot, Christian's big Brother. And for those who do know me… my sincerest apologies!" Everyone breaks out in laughter. "No, seriously, I'd like to thank everyone here for attending. It still amazes me how far people with travel for a free meal and some complimentary booze!" The laughter continues. Even Christian is laughing.

"I arrived in Stockholm a few days ago and leading up to today, Christian and Ana were having an issue with the seating plan. Who would sit comfortably in here and who would have to get up and stand during speeches, so we decided to the wedding present list; biggest presents at front and work it back from there. So hopefully you can hear me in the back when I say on behalf of the bride and groom, thank you very much for the oven mitts.

"Apparently the best man's job consists of two tasks: The first being to make sure Christian got here on time, in decent form and sober. It's my responsibility to make sure his face and hair are in order. Personally I feel this is unfair, if God couldn't do it, why should I?

"The second task is taking five minutes to assassinate Christian's character and reveal some of the embarrassing things he managed to get away with in his younger years.

Like most brothers, we've always had our fair share of sibling rivalry, we always used to try to beat each other up, always tried to get each other into trouble and we've certainly had our fair share of ups and downs. I remember back to times when a petty argument would arise from nowhere. Christian would call me smelly and I'd call him stupid, then it would spiral out of control. We'd both end up running home to Mom in tears. But sure enough, the next day, I would be the bigger person and make up because we all know how stubborn Christian Grey is.

When it comes to the bachelor party, we had a lovely dinner at a nice restaurant, shared some memories, and generally had a nice time with people that unfortunately rarely get to be in the same room together anymore… Then we started drinking, much to Christians protests, we just did it.

The memories of our younger years, when the rare moments my workaholic little Brother would allow his hair to come down, came to mind; including a number of people ditching the rest of us in the VIP lounge, a bar that refused us entry because we attempted to bring our own booze, which we purchased at a previous bar. A few guys, which shall remain nameless, sleeping in the hotel hallway, and finally, my sweet baby Brother here trying to bribe a drunken marine in FULL uniform for his "pretty ribbons for my Ana". Everyone is laughing till tears are in their eyes.

"He's lying! I did not do that to a Marine! It was a Navy Seal!" Christian interjects while laughing hard.

"Okay, okay it was a Navy Seal!" Elliot corrects through his own laughter. "But anyway, I remember the first time I met Ana. I thought she was crazy for falling for my Brother. Christian's always had this reputation as a megalomaniac, tyrant who rules with an iron fist. He would eat this precious, sweet girl alive eventually. But it was quite opposite. She's turned my Brother into a lovesick fool. She's brought a lot of light and joy into Christian's life and made him smile, which he rarely used to do.

And all joking aside, Christian and Ana are not only best friends, but a supportive family. We have had many excellent times together, creating memorable moments and I look forward to creating more in the future with my new Sister-in-law. It's an honor to be my little Brother's best man. I wish you both all the happiness in the world and I love you both.

Ladies and gentlemen, for those of you that are still capable of standing, would you now do me the honor or rising to your feet and raising your glasses to Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey!"

Everyone raises their glasses and Christian gives Elliot a hug as do I. What a great speech that was so great!

After everyone sits back down, Kate stays standing so she can do her maid of honor speech.

"Hi! I just need to steal of you beautiful guest's attention again. My name is Kate and I'm Ana's best friend. It's going to be hard to follow my boyfriend Elliot's speech, but I'll give it my best.

Ana's been my best friend for quite a few years now and I love her dearly. She has shown me the true meaning of friendship and sisterhood. Although we're the same age, she's taught me a lot about growing up. She's a great role model to me and is always there to support me in whatever my crazy head dreams up. I can't think of any higher honor than to be standing up here as her maid of honor.

I remember when I found how crazy she was for Christian. I remember her telling me about his rude man that ran into her in front of our favorite coffee shop in Portland and how her iced tea ended up all over her shirt. She was obsessing over this guy after that. When I took her out dancing, she was all in a daze thinking of this guy. I think she was the only person in the world who didn't know who Christian Grey was. I was the bearer of bad news when I told her that she needs to give up that fantasy because he… uh… bats for the other team!" The room erupts in laughter at the whole gay rumor that floated around.

"Come on, we've all thought he was at one point! Anyways, Ana was so sure he was gay and that Elliot was his boyfriend the night we ran into them at that club.

At first, I really wasn't on board with them being together because Christian and Ana are so much like vinegar and water… they just don't mix, but I changed my mind after I seen for myself how much he adores my best friend and how much he loves her. He consoled me when I found out I was pregnant and held me and made sure I was okay until I told Elliot.

Christian, thank you for loving Ana the way you do. Thank you for making sure she's safe and that she's loved. But don't think for one moment that I won't hurt you if you hurt her!" Again the crowd laughs.

My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will deepen and grow. I wish you the best in this world and just know I love you both very much.

Please, everyone, raise your glass to toast my best friend and her new husband.

Take each day and cherish your time together. Love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to one another. Put your love and family first; your job and hobbies second. May your love be like the wind, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never-ending. So here's to love, laughter and happily ever after"

We all raise our glasses and then drink. At this point I'm crying. That was so beautiful. Christian and I both get up and hug Kate tightly.

A/N: The rest of the reception will come in the next chapter. Hope you've enjoyed this joyous occasion thus far!


	37. Chapter 37

After the toasts and the cutting of the wedding cake, to which I smashed it all over Christian's handsome face, it was time for our first dance. When we get to the center of the dance floor, everyone watches with smiles on their faces. And then the music starts playing and the room disappears. It's just Christian and I, lost in each other's eyes. Christian sings softly into my ear the lyrics of the song.

"Someday, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight.

You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fears apart.  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart.

Yes you're lovely, never ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Cuz I love you  
Just the way you look tonight…"

I smile as he sings it to me. I couldn't love this man any more than I do at this exact moment. As the song ends, he places a soft kiss on my lips and smiles into our lips touching. Everyone's clapping and both mine and Christian's parents are teary eyed, especially our Mothers.

It was time for the Father-Daughter dance. Ray isn't one to draw attention to himself, hence where I get it, but he was anxious to get this time in. He actually takes the mic from the DJ and speaks.

"This is the point where I am supposed to say a few embarrassing things about Annie when she was younger but unfortunately she has been a perfect daughter. And anyway, she has more ammunition against me than I have about her so I have called a truce.

Suffice it to say that Carla and I are both very proud of how she looks today and how she has grown up and are both delighted that she has found someone who she obviously loves and cares for very much.

As she grew up there were many milestones along the way.  
First steps wearing fluffy pink slippers.  
First day at school.  
First time away from home and a school trip.

First falling over drunk and breaking her nose…sorry, I was told not to mention the nose incident. I've mentioned it once and I think I've got away with it.

There is one particular incident that I recall that prepared me for Annie….

She was 6 years old she went out to buy a small ice cream from the ice cream truck. She returned with a double cone with strawberry and vanilla flavors, 2 flakes in the ice cream, hundreds and thousands topping sprinkled on top and the whole work of art was covered in strawberry sauce, topped off with some bubble gum inside the cone…I didn't get any change and it was at this point that I realized my daughter had eclectic taste and would never do anything society considered normal… I was just fine with that.

Annie has made us very proud. All parents want their children to have a good education and give themselves a good start in life. My Annie went to college and passed out…not literally, I'm not mentioning the nose incident again…she passed with an honors degree in literature.

Today, I look at my daughter and I see an independent, attractive, elegant, stunning young woman. She obviously takes after her mother.

Of course she inherits other traits from me…  
her cooking…  
her musical talent…  
her hard work…  
her appreciation for the simple things in life.

Annie, I just want to say how proud I am of you and I love you baby. And Christian, just take care of my little girl and she'll take care of you…"

The music starts and a screen drops down and starts showing pictures of me growing up. My Dad takes my hand and we dance while everyone watches the slideshow. The lyrics of the song are making me cry and I can see my Dad's eyes tearing up as well.

"When you were in trouble that crooked little smile  
Could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around  
And you've almost grown

Sometimes when you're asleep I whisper 'I love you'  
In the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say  
"Daddy, love you more"

You're beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road  
That'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"

After the song was over, there was not a dry eye in the room. About two hours more of dancing and hanging out with our friends and family, it was time to call it a night. Christian and I get into the limo adorned with streamers and "Just Married" written on the back window. We set off for an even more memorable night.

When we arrive at our hotel suite, we're both so tired from the night's festivities that we just fall back onto the bed and relax. Then out of the silence we both start laughing out of nowhere. Maybe because we're tired, maybe because we're a little tipsy or maybe it's just because it's been hectic and we're finally married, but we just laugh.

"Mrs. Grey, I must say that you're so beautiful and tonight has, by far, been the greatest night of my life!" Christian smiles at me and touches my cheek.

"I have to agree Mr. Grey. I can't believe we're married!" I giggle and bite my lip. And with that, Christian attacks me and kisses me hard.

His tongue attacks my mouth with desire and love. Our tongues dance together while our hands are roaming each other's bodies. I quickly stand up to take off my wedding dress. When I reach behind to unzip the zipper, Christian stops me.

"Let me do this Anastasia. I've been waiting a long time for this moment," He smirks at me while unzipping me. When my dress falls to the floor, I turn to look at him, his gray eyes burning with passion. I reach up and start to unbutton his shirt. He nips at my neck while I remove the shirt, revealing his beautiful muscles. I then unbutton and unzip his pants and they fall down to where my dress is lying.

I kiss his chest and touch his strong arms which are wrapped around me. His hands slide down to my ass as I jump to wrap my legs around him. He carries me over to the bed and gently lays me down while kissing down my body. He licks and kisses gently down my neck and back up to my jaw where he nibbles it. I let out a giggle that turns to a moan. His right hand is massaging my right breast while his left hand is roaming south. Both of my hands are digging and scratching into his back. They dig deeper as soon as I feel Christian's hand slide over my wet mound and starts to rub it. My hips move to the motion of his hand and soon his hand finds him inside of me.

"Mmm baby, you're so ready for your husband," He says in a kiss. His point and middle finger move in and out of me while his thumb circles my clit. My body shakes and trembles in pure delight. I bite my lip then moan load. "Yes baby, I love when you moan and scream." He then removes his fingers and starts rubbing the head of his beautiful cock on the edge of my pussy. I want it in me so bad. I lift my legs as high as they go. They find their resting place on Christian's shoulders. He smiles at me then slams into me and starts to grind.

"Fuck! Christian!" I scream loud.

"Mmm you like that baby?" He pounds me like a jack hammer and squeezes my breast hard then smacks them.

"Yes! Oh yes!"

After a long while, we both find our release at the same time and then collapse. He's lying on top of me, sweating, breathing hard and smiling. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his head and play with is hair. This is heaven. Just us, body to body, skin to skin in the afterglow of making love… as husband and wife.

"I love you Mrs. Grey," he says breathy and soft.

"I love you too Mr. Grey."

A/N: Well guys, this wraps up the wedding chapters! I really hope you enjoyed it! One reviewer pretty much told me I'm boring lately, so just be patient, as we know drama is never far from these two love birds!


End file.
